


Devil may care

by Specture_night



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon Hunters, Demons, Hell, Multi, apocalypse earth, demon transformation, souls of the damed burning in hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 58,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specture_night/pseuds/Specture_night
Summary: Pearl Bane died and was dammed to hell for reasons she doesn't remember. She remembers a ruined earth and scorching fires at the bottom of giant cliffs. Demons rule supreme. She doesn't thinks she's guilty though. Why? she doesn't know. The flames will change her and she will have her revenge.





	1. prologue

_Long ago the earth was not the same planet as today. Another planet stood in it's place,home to two celestial races, angels and demons. Both were very different and conflict was inevitable, so to stop this the earth was cleaved in two and was crafted into a pair of  realms. These realms are eternal and endless, made possible due to the infinite power of old planets core. One realm was heaven, home of the angels, the other hell, realm of demons. Years later a new, smaller earth was born, home to humans, far weaker in physical strength that the other races and were mortal. When they died, there souls ran free from their bodies, causing havoc, as such their souls were judged. If judged innocent, they ascended to the heavens, an eternal paradise, if not they were dammed to hell. This is how it was for many years, until, the calamity._

_March 19th, 2022, 10:34 am. Mass storms ravaged the earth, destroying crops, live stock, buildings. The damage was immeasurable, costing billions, but that was not all, volcanos irrupted and large scale fire burnt the last of agriculture. Then sub zero temperatures froze the last of life. The human race was reduced to only 5%  of it's original populous. 65% of all earths species were wiped out. The sixth mass extinction in earths history . Scientist deemed it natural, believers deemed it the apocalypse. Regardless a disaster it was. Small groups of survivors clustered together for survival._

_Heaven and hell struggled and succeeded to manage the mass influx of souls, in hell, some of the worst offender were destroyed, their souls torched, never to be seen again. I didn't matter, all of hell is evil, what dose it matter if monsters are ended. Some demons returned to earth, witnessing the destruction before going home ,whilst the angels did not leave the heavens and there they stay to this day._

 

* * *

 

Pearl barely remembers anything of her past life, she was dead. She didn't know how she died, she couldn't remember. She only remembered a ruined earth and a group of strangers who were familiar. Why? she didn't know, but she was in hell. Burning in deep chasms, surrounded by billions of others in a burning, decrepit village that was the epitome of roughing it. The whole place was surrounded by towering, jagged cliffs. They were at least 800ft high, peppered with sharp rocks and, higher up were a few caves. They leaded to the top of the cliff. That was where the demons lived, lived in absolute luxury, instructing their tormenter lackeys. Yeah hell sucked.

She dragged a tattered sack behind her, bare feet in agony from the blistering, crimson floor. Tiny rocks making the trek even more uncomfortable. She walked through  crumbling buildings, pillars barely holding up the roof, there were holes in the celling,  tiles fell into the room every so often, smashing on the blackened thatch floor.It was cooler in here than outside, which was slightly unbelievable since the mud walls were thin and full of holes and smashed glass windows. She walked to a tattered rug, kneeling and pulling back the rough material. Making sure none of the tormenters were around as she lifted the latch to the hidden trap door, metal latch boiling in her hands. She had gotten used to fire, flames peppered all of the chasms, making the place swelteringly hot, she had seen flesh melt on the floor of the crevasses on the hottest days. She was once beautiful, stunning actually. No longer. Her tall, slim, yet muscular frame was now short and burnt, her flawless skin was red and flesh was burnt off from the heat, she was charred and hideous. Her long white hair was burnt off, she had none of it left. She had ribs visible through her skin, bleached white bones peaking through her flesh . It was painful of course, hell was intended for that purpose. She could feel the evil radiating from the other sinners. They remembered what they had done, terrible things, they deserved this place, but she could barely remember anything, defiantly not why she was there. She didn't feel evil. And the not knowing hurt worse than anything torture method the tormenters could use. It's why she had never screamed or cried when she was in the flames. Never and never would. She vowed she never would.

She lifted the trap door and lowered herself down, pausing to grab one of the iron rings of the bag, pulling the rug back over the trap door and climbed down the wooden ladder. That was the rule in hell, make things as non-flammable as possible and use things that are bad conductors of heat. It was a balancing act. Wood was a bad conductor of heat, but was very flammable, metal on the other hand was not flammable but conducted heat very well, as she knew that far too well. It was a dame difficult balancing act to pull off. She reached the bottom of the ladder and slung her bag over her shoulder and walked down the long corridor. It took years to carve out by hand, but it had a purpose. The achieves were your standard underground, shady black market, selling anything down here that was of any worth. Including clothing, cooling devices, tool, narcotics and what she specialised in, weapons.

She stole weapons from the tormenters when they weren't looking. For this she needed to be swift and patient. She worked with one other soul, she couldn't remember who she was either so they had something in common. She would cause some distraction, either a fight or just call them over to some non-existent problem they were required to look into. The tormenters would grumble their annoyance, stretch their wings and follow her, they were about 6 and a half to seven feet tall, they towered over the sinners and some had four arms, they were beastly but human-ish at the same time, they had spines extending from their shoulders and rams horns adorning their skulls. Demons looked a bit different, they could retract their horns and they had horns of different shapes. The two had similar skin tones, ranging from midnight dark, a hint of colour in their skin, bronze, grey and skin so pale they were practically leached of colour. They all had dark, dark eyes. Just black pits like their souls. At least she thought so, she had never met a demon. Demons had massive wings too, tipped with spikes.

After they had gone ,Pearl would scavenge their belongings and leave before they returned. 

She walked under an archway and the chamber opened up. The achieves loomed before her. 


	2. The archives

Pearl made her way through the arrow shaped room, rotting wooden pillars held up the chiselled out room. She kept her bag close as she meandered through the packed room, stalls were dotted everywhere, vendors advertising their wears to all who passed. She paused a an alcohol stand, a makeshift distillery behind the stand. A middle aged woman stood behind it,half her face melted off, bleach white skull exposed. She often stopped here, Kara, the stand owner brewed the strongest liquor here and some of the best quality. She slapped a small credit on the wooden bench that made up the stand and the woman grabbed a large bottle from a crumbled shelf, passing it to Pearl who tucked it under her arms “how’s things with you?” said Kara whilst wiping clean a glass for a younger man who sat on one of the stools by the stand. “The same,getting by still miserable. Still a pain in the ass” said Pearl, dropping into a stool and leaning on the bar.  
Kara smiled “I wouldn’t have you any other way” smiled Kara who slid her a small shot glass” on the house “ she said, Pearl didn’t bother to thank her as she chocked down the clear liquor. Pearl’s eyes began to water as she began coughing. Kara made some of the strongest drink she had ever drank. Sometimes Pearl would use it to disinfect things, it was always effective. “I changed the recipe, how is it?”  
“Even stronger. She kicks ass” Pearl couldn’t believe Kara had made it even stronger, it was potent enough before “what percentage of alcohol is it?” She asked, slamming a hand on the desk as she chocked and sputtered.”about 70%”she said ,Pearl looked up at her “ seriously?”  
Kara nodded, her skeletal mouth contorting in a nervous smile “too much?” Pearl viamintly shook her head” no” she said coughing one last time “ no,it’s better than fine. It will disinfect anything”.Kara smiled “ thank you” she said, happy that she had created something that could kill off half of the people who drank it.  
Pearl slapped another credit on the table and Kara slid the another large bottle across the table and Pearl caught it in her free had and left the stand, waving her goodbye.

Pearl continued to one of the sharp corners of the room. She now stood in front of a door, she raised her hand, knocking twice and a small window opened, a blood shot eye peered at her, she bowed mockingly “ it’s me asshole” she said, a hand braces on her hip and tattered leather belt. Her clothing was less than spectacular, thread bare and a patchwork of any fabric she could get her jagged nails on, she often tried to sharpen them, making them wickedly sharp. The door opened and she slid inside, her too thin fram gliding to one of the chairs within. The room had various weapons mounted on the walls, a desk sat proudly in the middle, behind it a hunched man sat curled over dagger, magnifying glass in hand. He barely took any notice of her until she threw the bag onto the table, the force rattled the wood, iron clanking.  
He looked up, annoyed, “ really Pearl?” He sighed and began digging through the sack “I won’t be ignored”she said dully, and she wouldn’t, she wouldn’t bow to anyone.  
She rested the two bottles on the table “Kara has made these even more potent” she said, he raised a brow “ is that possible ?” She nodded” oh yes” he swallowed, exsamining a sword “ oh shit” he murmured. She leaned back in her chair, waiting a few moments as she played with a knife “ well, how much?” She said, he looked up “the usual” she glared at him, stabbing the knife into the desk “how much?” She said leaned closer. In life, this dealer was a very corrupt merchant, she had to be intimidating to get her point a cross. He raised a brow, she couldn’t kill him, she wasn’t able to but she could get the answers out of him.  
She snarled slightly, his brow rose “ it’s the truth” and she stabbed a knife through his hand, he shrieked, he was a complete coward, but completely and utterly cruel “ tell me the truth or I skin you alive” she said. She wasn’t usually this temperamental but she had to be with slugs like him. He opened his mouth, but she drew a third blade, “ no lackeys”.  
“Fine” he sighed “ it’s slightly more than usual” and he dumped a pouch of credits on the table, slightly fuller than usual. She sat back down . He raised a hand “ and I’ll throw in something else too, free of charge”. She put away the knife, raising a charred brow “ the demons need some new survants “ he said, “ in one week a batch of sinners will be chosen. A lift will be lowered down and 15 will be chosen, interested?” He said, and she was. Very much so, the demons castle would be full of treasures, they would be invaluable down here, the could rule the archives. “How would I get in?” She said, curious. “ there will be 6 high guards and two demons there. Don’t piss e’m off. Put your skills to good use, there will be a short while between the choosing and departure, get in then”. She could work with that, she’d use her co-conspirators, Alexa was the closest thing she had to a friend, she made the distractions for Pearl to steal things. She would probably say yes. They always split the cash even, the amount she could get for demonic items.

“I’ll be there” she said, scooping up the pouch, the two bottles and plucked her knife from his hand and stalked out the doors. Walking with that insufferable swagger. She was trying to remain looking as human as possible, trying not to burn off what little hair she had left, or have any more bones showing. She had been a little vain in life, she Remembered that. In total she remembered her name:Pearl Bane, her age: 23, her apparence and that she like the way she used to look and that was it.Not where she lived, or who her family was or if she had good relationships with people, what school she went too. Nothing. Nothing at all. It made her heart bleed, she had never let it control her though, not at all. She punched that darkness, down, down,down until it was nothing to her.  
She stalked through the archives, pouch of credits hidden in her clothing. Knowledge locked in her brain,churning her thoughts. She took no notice of the other sinners, she bumped into one. A stocky, very short, man with arm bones peaking through his skin, he has little strength in his arms because of it.  
He grabbed Pearl’s arm,”you didn’t bow as you passed me “, Pearl clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes. Digging her jagged nails into his pathetic arms and took him hand from her arm. He was just some idiot, maybe a tyrannical leader once. She really didn’t care.  
She kept walking, but he gripped her arm again, pulling her back, swinging a punch at her. She blocked it and slammed her knee into his gut. He sputtered, breathing hard “ bitch” he seethed , swinging for her, she grabbed his arm,twisting it back the wrong way and using it to send him flying into another man that came for her. A third attacker came. She dodged the first punch, throwing a jab, it collided with his face, he stumbled back, hands clutching his face, but she wasn’t done. She swung a kick up, slamming into the side of his head, he flew sideways landing on the pile of the other two men.  
She smiled, pleased with herself and began walking again. She grabbed another bottle from Kara and left the archives.

Pearl lean against the cave wall at the end of the chasm, the village far in the distance. This little cave was the closest thing to a home. A small crack in the wall was were they stored all manner of item. Scratches marred the wall, tally marks of how long they had been here. Pearl had been here 5 year. It felt longer, Hell had that effect.  
Alexa sat opisit to her, cleaning her nails with a dagger. “Think you can pull it off?”Alexa nodded. “It should be fun”


	3. Demon city

The week passed in a blur. Those idiots had tried to fight her again and lost. She then took a few daggers and knifed the three of them to the wall, served them right. She picked up some more of Kara's poison and had drank herself into oblivion with Alexa. She awoke on the Thursday even more miserable than usual. She was so numb she didn't feel the scorching earth as she peeled herself from ground, Alexa lead back against the cave, curled around a stalactite, head resting on a smooth piece of rock. Pearls head pounded and she darted outside the cave to hurl her guts up. She spat on to the ground, cursing Kara and her superior liquor. Breathing heavy ,she raised her head, dizziness hitting her and she stumbled into the chasm wall. Gasping she touched her slightly paler skin. She felt cold, actually cold. A symptom of the hangover, one welcome thing, being cold in hell was unheard of. She raised her hands above her head, trying to control her breathing before she put a hand on her hip, cursing as a piece of flesh peeled from it. She hissed as the meat melted on the ground, before rolling her eyes and going back to the cave, she grabbed a piece of cloth and gargled some of the remaining alcohol to clean out her mouth. She spat it out where she had thrown up. She retreated back into the cave and found a comfortable spot to curl up and spent the most of the day sleeping off the effects of the drink.

She awoke far later, Alexa was still asleep, the lazy mare. Her even shorter burnt form was still curled up where she was earlier. The top half of her head to her hair line was burnt off. Bleaching white skull visible. Empty eye sockets eerily forever open. She could see, how? Pearl didn't know, but she had luckily kept some of her hair, it was burnt black but it fell to her neck. Pearl would be eternally envious for it. She walked out of the cave, taking some credits with her. The convoy of demons would arrive tomorrow. Pearl had one more thing to get for their plan. A disguise. She had managed to miss the hourly fire storm. Flames and magma rain would rip through the chasm, causing every living thing to irrupt into flames, scorching the buildings. She often tried to avoid the storm, staying in the cave whenever it happened. Barely anyone knew it was there. They were certainly not meant to be there, but what could the tormenters do that would stop them? They wouldn't get a scream out of either of them. They had something far more painful to live with. Missing identities.

Pearl made her way down to the achieves and went to one of the vendors. She purchased a wig. Long ,scorched black hair, cut to hide her face. and a cloak. She payed the vendor and sprinted back to the cave before the next wave of fire tore through the village. The tormenters were unaffected but the fire. They weren't burnt or scorched. Their skin was smooth and most were good looking. They sported a verities of hair cuts from red to blond, white to black. Some even had some more outlandish colours like green and lilac. They just lead back in there seats, bored as the fire ripped through the town.

 

She went back to the cave, Alexa was still asleep when she got back. She dumped the wig and cloak in the corner and went back to sleep.

* * *

 

The next day, Pearl wore the wig and clock and waited in the square with Alexa. "Make sure the shit you bring back actually costs something" Pearl rolled her eye's, "don't worry, I'll get you a present" she said. Alexa gave her best smile "aww, you do care" cooed Alexa, batting her non- existent eyelids. Pearl sighed "see ya when the demons throw me back down here" she said and walked to behind a run down building with good vantage points and waited.

She waited for what felt like hours, checking and double checking her assortment of weapons. Adjusting her wig every now and then. It was cut into side bangs, hiding her scorched hair. She doubted looks would do much for her. She also doubted that the demons were into the scorched skin, burnt off hair type of person. She needed the disguise so the tormenters couldn't find out who she was. She didn't know if they knew about her stealing things, if they even cared, but she wouldn't let that effect her chances, hell, maybe the hair would get her the job. Who knew.

A rumble came from above, flashing lights made the shape of a rectangle, as it came closer it was obvious that it was a lift. It was a type used on mining rigs, bright yellow and a hand rail surrounded the entirety. A gate was visible at one side. A boom of wings could be heard and six figures landed. She moved from her spot to a better vantage point. She crouched in between a crate and the tattered wall. She used the cloak to hid in the shadows of the crate. The lift would land near enough the wall that only one guard was by the cliff. There was a wall a little behind her. No risk there.

She saw Alexa at the front of the assembled and growing crowd. The lift landed, the thud rumbled throughout the chasm. On the rail closest to the crowd was a tall man with midnight dark skin, long, sleek black hair and the darkest pits for eyes, a look of amusement on his face, his grin revealing sharp fangs. He was holding one of the chains with one hand, leaning out. He wore a thick blue coat, boots and he had a gold stud adorned his ear. That was one demon, where was the other?

She heard wings above and another man drop from the sky, crouching as he hit the ground, air whooshing around him, he stood. He faced away from her, he had chestnut blond, neck length hair. He wore a dark brown jacked and the same heavy boots as the first man. He retracted his wings into his back and she saw that his skin was pale, there was a little colour, but not much. Claws tipped his fingers. The crowd shrank back from him as he spoke. He cleared this throat and said "Sinners of hell" he said in a clear voice so all could hear "you have been dammed here for your grievous misdeeds in life. As a result your are tortured and are obligated to serve us should the need arise. Due to the growth of the city, my household requires servants". He paused for the whispers of the crowd to die down. "Today, me and my companion ", he gestured to the man behind him, turning slightly and Pearl saw his face, his face was beautiful, well chiselled and clean shaven. He had a scared eyebrow over his left eye. They were the same depthless black as the first man. He was roguishly handsome. Pearl took notice, sure the other seven demonic figures were good looking, but he was _her_ type. Suddenly feeling self conscious of her roasted form she was silent as he continued " are here to select 20 of you to serve me, my companions and esteemed guests. You will serve our every need, your positions are non negotiable". Were they all this arrogant?

20, not fifteen, o well. The more the merrier. He instructed the sinners to form a line and him and the other guards, began the selection. He wasn't looking at there appearance, but more like he was looking through them, all the demons were. One scorched sinner was called forward and the super hot demon place a finger on his forehead. She knew that sinner. He was a serial killer in life, murdered people in cold blood for "fun" and nothing else. He was beyond disgusting. The demon lifted his other hand and pressed two fingers together, a dark ,midnight light glowed on the end of his fingers, closing his eyes. The sinner held his breath as the demons eyes flicked open, his lip curled. Apparently Pearl and the demon had the same opinion of the creature. Her opinion of the demon rose a smitch, apparently even demons had standards. The demon scowled "disgusting" he said and snapped his fingers. The man screamed, melting into nothing. He had torched his soul. Good riddance.

The others began shouting nervous, but the demon took no notice and began choosing. After 17 had been chosen, Pearl took out a small broken mirror and flashed the signal to Alexa as she prepared to clear the distance to the lift. About 8ft. Alexa smiled and slinked back into the line, tripping a few sinners into each other and slithered away into the crowd, a feline grin on her face as the fight exploded behind her. The guards ran to break up the fight, two remaining to defend the demons as dark magic swirled around the guards, aimed at the sinners, preparing to discipline the brawling mass . Pearl darted to the rail, ducking under and making use of her short stature to blend in with the sinners with scorched hair. She removed her cloak, hiding it under her clothing. She kept her head down, the sinners said nothing.

The hot demon didn't turn but he had noticed, this was a well thought out plan. He also noticed the other woman. They had previous knowledge of this. It had not been reported, so how? He'd figure it out later. He'd keep an eye on her when they got up to the surface. He like a servant with a brain.

After the fight had been quelled the dark haired man pointed to two other souls "you two. You'll do" he said, pointing to the lift behind him and the two demons jumped into the rig. Once all were on board the rig began to lift, swaying slightly. Pearl was silent, head lowered but she felt the demons eyes on her. The guards extended their wings and were flying next to them.

* * *

 

Domestic service. She could do this, how hard could it be? They reached the top, lights illuminated the rig. It had been so long since she felt any sun light. There was always smog in the chasms and they were so tall only the light from the fires gave any light. It was hard not to cry. But she didn't. They reached a cream platform and the rig stopped. The gate opened and they all walked off. The demons stood before them, the guards surrounding them. Pearl stood hidden in the middle. The blond demon spoke "whilst you are here you will be treated as servant, you shall receive pay and accommodation. In a moment you will separate into two groups. Men and women and you will go to your respective room to clean up and receive uniforms". That caught her attention, ok.

Two other tormenters appeared from the alabaster building behind them. One a tall, bronze woman with generous breast. The other a very skinny man with short dark hair. They both wore white. The man wore a suit, the woman, a slit dress. The two groups paired off and Pearl along with a group of 8 other woman followed the demoness under an arch and through a long corridor, far cleaner and better constructed than the jagged rough edges of the achieves.

* * *

 

They were in a room, a dozen or so cubicles lined the walls. White curtains hung from alabaster door ways by bronze rings. In the middle was an open room with a wooden bench. A dais stood at the far end. The bronze skinned, jade haired woman stood there. "Each of you select a cubicle. Inside is a uniform and things to clean up. Don't take too long" she said sternly. And dismissed them. They each choose a cubicle. Pearl pulled across the curtain, securing it by a pair of tassels on either side. She turned to the lit cubicle.

There was a small bin, a tub of water. A towel, a cloth and a uniform. She cringed at the white shirt and skirt. The dark collar. The large pockets. She scoffed and ripped off her wig, discarding the disgusting straw like hair in the porcelain bin. She itched her head, that wig had been horrible. She tore of her belt and makeshift knee length dress, dumping them in the bin. She grabbed the cloth and stepped into the water. It was cold, wonderfully cold. The temperature was sweltering outside. She dunked the cloth into the water and wrung the towel over her head, loving the sensation. Water was hard to come by in the pits, in her cave there was a small trickling stream that they could barely get enough drinking water from. She quickly washed herself. Cleaning away years worth of dirt. She stepped out of the tub, dripping and dried off before forcing herself to change into her "uniform".

She undid the tassels and walked out, there was nothing of great value in there. She would learn her surroundings first, then start stealing things. She stepped out after securing her shoes, it felt so wrong to wear them, she had not done so for years. The bronze woman just sat on the bench, cleaning her long claws "that was quick" she said retracting her horns and shoulder spikes. Pearl didn't think tormenters could do that. Learn something new every day, she supposed. Pearl looked around. There was no one else there. "You said don't take long" she replied in a sharp tone. The bronze woman looked up "You might want to tone down that attitude" she said. Pearl shrugged "you lot have never gotten a scream out if me, what else could you do?" The woman laughed "that's a bold claim" she said as Pearl sat down "bold but true".

They waited for the others all miserably shuffling out. The woman gestured for them to follow her and they were assigned rolls. Pearl was handed a piece of paper. She flipped it over and began reading. She frowned as she read her job: personal attendant to lord Azek.


	4. Master

Pearl sighed as she descended the stone, spiral stair. The movement making her dizzy as she gripped the iron hand rail. She hated her uniform, the fabric was far too constricting, surly the demons would want their servants to be able to run around after them at a quicker pace. She reached the bottom of the stairs and pulled out the note she had been given. Azek, she wondered who he was. Her mind flashed to the two male demons, one of them maybe.

She opened the wooden door and strode into the stone kitchen. Carved timber frames supported the celling. A row of ovens lined one wall. Staff stood behind tables preparing meals. Birds were roasting over fires. Pearl walked to one of the benches, a sweating, scorched man stood behind it, chopping some kind of vegetable. He looked up and she flicked the paper at him. He raised a brow. "be quick" she snapped. Pearl had learned to adopt a sharp tone with the other sinners, it was the only way to get them to do anything. That and/or pay them. She wondered what kind of a person she was in life. She remembered  details about her appearance, she had learned what she liked and disliked now, but not from life. Was there someone looking for her, missing her? Did someone, some people, bury her with care? Or did someone throw her beautiful body in a ditch and spat on her grave.

The man pushed a sliver tray towards her. A sliver, carved cloche covered a plat of food, she lifted it, scrutinising. Before her was a carved and roasted duck on a bed of vegetables and potatoes. A sauce was drizzled over it. Her mouth watered. There was also a metal bottle on the tray, it emitted a radiating pulse of power, it wasn't a normal drink. A small glass was also on the tray. She grew hungry, in the pits food was less than perfect. Sometimes the small creatures she caught to eat wasn't worth the effort to catch it. She eyed the roast chicken wings in a golden bowl on the wooden table. A idea came to mind. She looked up, frowning, putting a hand on her hip. "Where's the red wine?" she asked. He gave her a confused look, she sighed "he asked for wine" she said. He rolled his eyes and left for a colossal wine cabinet.

She grinned, grabbing a pair of wings and stuffing them into her pocket. Buttoning the pocket. Her grin faded by the time he returned. He put the bottle on the tray. "Thank you" she said and picked up the tray leaving  the kitchen swiftly. Making her way back up the stairs.

 

Pearl had been here a few days and this was the first time she had been summoned by this lord Azek, part of her was hoping it was the roguish demon she had seen before. Part of her didn't, he might have noticed her. As she went up the stair she paused at a window and pulled the wings from her pocket and took a few greedy bites, before discarding the two out of the window, landing in the alien forest below. Evidence gone. She chewed the chicken, savouring the divine taste of the meat, the crispiness of the skin. She licked her lips, using a cloth to clean the grease off her hand, before stuffing the cloth back into her pocket and picked up the tray off the windowsill and continued upward. At least the food here was good.

* * *

 

The city was also beautiful, townhouses made up the majority, alabaster walls and dark roofs, confectionary stores, boutiques and high class restaurants. Sinners working in all of them. There were spell on sinners, stopping them from rising up, not that they could. One demon had the strength of 50 men and could run faster than a car. The sinners would have absolutely no chance against them. Their ability to use magic and flight didn't help either. Pearl was taken by boat to a large castle just outside the city. The water was clear as crystal, she was then taken through and alien forest of jade trees. Leaves hanging like ivy. She was then taken into the castle and began working.

She was working in one of the many, many wings. To work in this random demons house hold. Only half of her group was in this wing, the other half was serving in another. The castle was massive, towering high above the city. Several sharp towers were dotted around the gothic building.

She made her way down lavish hall after even more lavish hall. She was on the 35th floor. Only the penthouse was higher. She went into the servants passage. Dull stone, far different to the earthy reds of the other hall. Portraits of various demons lined the hall. Golden chandeliers hung from ceiling. She paused at the servant door. She had hoped the room would be empty, but the shouts from the inside meant someone was there. The food would be ruined if she waited and they'd probably torture her for that. She took a deep breath, raising a hand to the door. knocking and when there was no answer. She let herself in.

She walked in, head lowered and closed the servants door behind her. She turned looking up. The room was large. A great bed took pried of place in the middle. It's ebony frame made to accommodate wings. There was a couch and table at one end. A red wood wardrobe was stood next to where she was stood. Two figures were at the other end, next to the colossal fire place. The hot demon male was sprawled across the sofa. Rubbing his forehead, annoyed. Before him a dark haired woman wearing sheer clothing. She was incredibly beautiful. The kind of beauty that turned heads. A look of pure anger on her face "you will regret this!" she roared. He growled "doubtful" he said. Tears of frustration pricked at her dark eyes" you are being beyond selfish!".

His face contorted in a snarl "leave this room and do not bother me again! You brought this on yourself ! You are the one who's selfish!". She roared, an inhuman noise and slammed the door behind her. Pearl raised her head, that was a case of crazy ex syndrome if she had ever seen one. The hot demon leaned his head back on the couch. Sighing, looking to her. She snapped from trance, looking side to side with her blood shot eye's "umm" she looked at the platter "food...sir" she said curtseying, hating that she had to now, and brought the tray to the small table. Setting it down and lifting the wine bottle. She felt the guy had suffered enough. He picked up the glass "please" he said and she filled the glass and he downed the glass. "Tell anyone about that and-"

"Yes, I know, torture. I won't tell a soul," she said "I don't really care about crazy ex's, lord Azek". He looked over the rim of his glass "good and that's correct. I'm the duke Azek, I am your new master and no I am not responsible for your torment and I will not get you out of hell " he said , gesturing for her to fill the glass again.  She did, but he did not drink it, only smiling smugly.

Pearl strangely didn't really have an opinion about the demons. In truth the demons were only there to supervise. Hell its self was the tormenter. The lack of water, no food, the exstream temperature, poisoned gases that melted any into a puddle of dust. The air was filled with sulfur, making it hard to breathe. Along with man eating plants that shot their spines like arrows, the suddenly appearing and disappearing rock spikes and sink holes that opened and closed at will, hell really was the most unpredictable, deadly place in the universe. Not that they could die. She always felt like hell had forgotten that cave she lived in. That or hell showed her mercy, it didn't the other sinners. Not that she cared, their crimes were worthy of the pain.   

"that was quite the escape plan you had back there", she gave a confused look "Sorry, but I don't-".

"Don't pretend. I saw you, and that other woman. Rather well thought out", she sighed "glad you liked it" she said. He took a sip from his glass "I did not give information out that this would be happening before that day. How did you know?" he said. She lifted the cloche. "I was told by another sinner, how he knew, I don't know" she answered, lifting the metal bottle, but he stopped her, placing a hand on the bottle "why are you here? I sense little darkness around you, so why are you in hell?" She swallowed, remaining silent. " I can find out in other ways" he said. She smiled at him "good luck. The torture squad has never gotten a scream out of me. I drives them mad". He narrowed his eyes" not possible" was his only answer.

She laughed bitterly "very possible, when you're constantly being tortured by something worse". She stood up strait, turning to him "I don't know why I'm here, because I can remember next to nothing. I remember my name, the age when I died and what I looked like. Nothing else. I have no idea who I am, who I was".     

He understood " tormented by the uncertainty of a missing identity". She nodded "I can't even remember how I died, if someone buried me, if I went missing and someone is still searching for me". He was silent, downing his glass before picking up metal bottle. "Your the first case like this I have heard, tell me what you remember". She frowned "no" she said. His teeth lengthened. And she pushed a hand into her pocket, clutching a knife she had there. She always had a knife on her. She tensed, taking a stance. Preparing to fight. Not that she could win. She was fully aware of that, but she'd go down swinging. A smile grew on his lips, fangs still out "that won't work" he said, already knowing of the knife in her pocket. "Do you always keep knives on you?" he asked. She smiled smugly "always, it helps down in the pit". Wise woman, very wise woman. He retracked his fangs" good, but I'm going to haft to take that" he said and Pearl pulled the knife from he pocket. She looked down at the knife. He had grown disinterested, sipping from his glass. She grabbed the knife blade.

She threw it at him, it hit the sofa a centimetre from his ear. He opened his eyes, lowering the glass. Looking to the side "good aim" he smirked. Pearl's lip curled into a hiss, "I was aiming for you face, you're far too handsome". He huffed a laugh "well you missed, but thank you" he added "how long did it take you to learn to throw knifes?"  

"Do you always ask so many questions?" she said sharply, putting a hand on her hip "no, but very few of my servants actually have brains" he said smugly. Arrogant ass. "My name is Pearl, I was 23. I've been here for five years and I was beautiful in appearance. I miss my hair the most. Happy now you're lord ship" she said bowing dramatically. He sighed. She was a little vain but she had been through worse than most. "Go fill up the bath please" he said. He placed the cloche over the food. “I'll be back shortly". He took the glass and metal bottle and left the room. Closing the door behind him.Leaving Pearl alone.

* * *

 

Pearl walked through a door to a crystal wash room. The walls were marble and shining. She flicked on the lights.  A large tub occupied the corner. Gleaming white porcelain and bronze taps made up the bath. She turned the faucet on and warm, crystal water filled the tub. She looked around. A sink, toilet, towel rack with red towels. Pretty standard for a bathroom. She looked to the other wall, a cupboard. Perfect, if came Azek came in  she could say she was looking for soap. Cleaning products were non-existent in the pits. She opened the bronze cupboard. Not looking at the mirror that was attached to the front, she didn't need a reminder of her burnt appearance several shampoo and conditioner bottles. Tooth brush, toothpaste. Junk, some more junk. She wouldn't steal anything to day, she'd just familiarise herself with her surroundings of these room. His residence defiantly consisted of more than this space. After assessing all that was here and finding a way to hide it she'd start snatching things.She paused at one bottle. It had a tag attached to it.

She took out a bottle of shampoo and conditioner, placing them next to the bath. Turning off the tap as the bath was filled. She turned back, taking the bottle with the tag. It was clear and the lime green liquid sloshed in the container. She read the tag, it was the kind tied to gifts or sticky taped to presents.

She read the light brown tag. It read:

  _Pearl Bane, this is for you._

_Drink it and submerge yourself in the water_

_All your problems will be solved._

_from a friend_

Pearl had never had so many questions. A friend? She didn't have a friend except Alexa. And she wasn't exactly a B.F.F. This couldn't be from her. Pearl placed her fingers in the water, expecting to feel warmth. She hissed, cursing violently as she quickly pulled them out. The was corroding her flesh, her already cracked and splintered nails breaking further. Pearl would ask questions later. It wasn't from Azek, she hadn't told him her surname, if he came back he would stop this and she couldn't stop him and this might actually be good. Anything was better than this. You didn't get anything worse than hell. She quickly unscrewed the bottle and downed the bitter liquid. Cringing from the taste she moved to the bath.

Her head began to spin, the room circling faster and faster she stumbled, dropping the bottle and cap. Had some one given her some very strong drugs? She didn't enjoy the feeling. Nausea hit her and she fell over the rim of the giant bath and fell into crystal water. Splashing, water spilling onto the tiled floor,as she sank under. The world fading into nothing. 

   

    


	5. Reborn

Azek wandered out the door and down the gold and auburn hall. He paused at a wall, placing a hand on it, it felt so empty given the portrait of him and _her_ was now gone. Pearl was right ,crazy ex she was. Shattered his heart into a million pieces. Thinking about her was hard, harder still was talking about her. He leaned on the wall, arm outstretched, calloused palms flat against the russet wallpaper. He closed his eyes, her damn memory, he would not regret it. He couldn't, not after everything. He pushed off the wall, pushing a hand through his now cheek length hair. He was far happier with this length, made him better looking, extenuating his powerful jaw line. He continued down the hallway.

No ,they were over, he would move on and so would she.

He went out onto his balcony, watching the golden lights of the city and towering castle, breathing in the crisp night air. He placed the metal bottle and glass on the handrail, he'd feed in a moment. Hell was scorching in the day and frigid at night, usually accompanied by rain allowing the diverse and deadly vegetation to thrive. He turned, lower back resting against the carved, stone hand rail. He rolled his neck and shoulders before reaching into his pocket for his cigars, lighting one and taking a drag from it. Cigars and cigarettes did not effect demons the same way as humans. Due to their advanced healing and high tolerance of chemicals it was very difficult for them to get addicted to anything and they did not suffer with greasy hair and yellow teeth, or haft to worry about annoying little things like loss of agility or lung cancer. Demons couldn't catch diseases or die of old age, immortality was fun. He had finished ageing when he was 21.

One thing cigars were good for however, were soothing head aces and taste. His head pounded, both from the fight with his ex and now this strange case with Pearl. She wasn't lying, he'd sense it. She was telling the truth. How could she not remember? Even if she had sustained some head injury before death she would have remembered the minute she'd got here. Some chemical? The pits were rife with fumes and toxins. Possibly, but he had never heard of any causing entire memory loss. That theory was unlikely. He rubbed his temple. Head ace easing. Maybe some spell? Spells were the only thing that could effect humans after death. It would haft to be. He braced both hands on the rail. He removed the cigar from his mouth. Placing it on the rail. Sot sprinkling onto the rail. He breathed out, smoke spilling to the air. He tilted his head back closing his eyes. Waiting for a few minutes. Putting out his cigar on the stone rail and leaving it there.

His eyes flew open when he sensed the sudden surge of power. He jumped up from the rail and dashed towards it. It came from the room he had just vacated, he ran metal flasg in hand.

* * *

 

Pearl sank beheath the water. She hit the bottem and setteled there. The water no longer stung or corroded. The world above was distant and murky. She began to convulse. Pain lasing her body, she couldn't pull herself from the water . She couldn't pull herself from the tub. She didn't feel like she was drowning, but a pain was radiating out from her midsection. Blood spilled from tears in her skin and she gaged on water, but she couldn't move. Panic hit and she frantically trying to surface. But her body was not her own as she grew taller, flesh covering her bones, along with muscel. She felt like she had passed out, like this was a dream. She was still thrashing when she felt something, something alien. Long and streaming. Healthy and sleek, swirling in the bloodied water. Hair! She grabbed a few strands and they were the only solid thing she knew was real.

The tears healed, weaving themselves back together, but the pain remained. He fourght the screams, as she had done so many times. Molten glass flowed through her vain, pumping from her heart. She felt her muscels change, like every cell was exsploding and being reborn. She stayed there a few moments and she felt some strength return to her muscles and she darted upward. Scrambling for the surface. She reached over the lip of the tub. Pulling her head upward, out of the water. She leaned over the lip of the bath. Gasping and spluttering. Coughing up water. A scrambling from the tub.

She slipped on the wet tiles, grabbing the sink at the last moment to stop herself from hitting her head on the floor. She jumped to her feet, using her long athletic legs to stand. She steadied herself on the sink. Both hands gripping the bowl. She looked at her hands and froze.

Her hands were slim and smooth. Prestine, pale skin. Razor sharp, black nails tipped her fingers. She couldn't breath. Her clothing was too tight. She was tall and athletic again. Slim yet muscular at the same time. Not short and twisted, she was no longer charred and burned. She slashed at her to tight shirt. A long jagged line down to her stomach, revealing some of her cleavage. Her full, well formed breast, not the small, charred and shrivelled mounds she had in the pits. Her whole body was covered in perfect skin.

She looked up into the mirror. Her old form was back. The perfect body she had in life,her eyes were the darkest pits. She was a demon. She could feel the power in her muscels, the power of immortals. Far beyond any human. Long white hair stuck to her wet face. Water dripped on the floor. She ripped of the shoes, they were to small now. Painfully small.

What now? she thought . What now? And she darted from the room, down another hall way. Droplets of water spilling behind her.

* * *

 

Azek reached his bedroom. No disterbence, no Pearl either. He walked to the bathroom, pausing to pick up an empty bottle that had rolled onto the carpet in the bedroom. He read the tag. Pearl Bane, what a kick ass name. And a friend? Who?He sniffed. Jade magma. The most powerful substance in hell. Powered by the core it's self, it could...edit the cells of mortals. Give demons a major power boost. It is very hard to acquire, especially this much.

He walked into the bath room. Studing the wet food prints. Larger than the tiny pare of shoes discarded. He looked to the spilt water and the blood red tub. His mind flashed to the note .The water! No, she didn't, but she had. And she was one of the few that survived the change. Jade magma changed cells and allowed other substances to fuse with the cells. The cells were reborn, so to speak. The water wasn't water. It was demonic essence. It boosted a demons power and burnt sinners. Combined with the magma. Pearl was now a demoness. He looked at the direction of the foot print and ran after her.

* * *

 

Pearl sprinted at inhuman pace down unfamiliar hall ways, turning corner after corner until she found herself in a small room. It was a sitting room. An iPhone rested on the table. A large mirror stood at one end. She smiled. No more pits for her. She felt her heart pulsing in her chest, her heart, beating. She was alive again. Reborn. Resurrected.  Her thoughts drifted to Azek. What would he do? He'd find her. And idea flashed to mind. She make herself stronger than him. Give her the advantage and she smashed the mirror into a million piece. Fangs out.

Azek found the room. She was hidden within. Normally he'd think the individual scared, but he doubted Pearl would. They had only had one conversation, but she had balls. He opened the rose wood door with barely a whine. The lights were on, the mirror was smashed. He couldn't see Pearl, but she was in there. He sensed her a second before she struck. She jumped down from a high cupboard. Slashing for his throat.

He dodged as she landed with easy. She was quick. She swung for his face, nicking his face. A small line of blood slid down his cheek. He was impressed, but she wasn't fast enough. He blocked her next attack, grabbing her arm and tripped her. She hit the ground. She tried to jump up but he knelt next to her "calm down" he said, holding up the bottle "you need to drink some of this". She snarled, about to attack. He didn't react to the amount of skin she was showing and he uncapped the bottle. She swallowed. Her body was telling her to drink it all. He helped her sit up. "Drink" he instructed and she did. It was sweet and she felt full and whole. Strength flowed through her body. He pulled the bottle back. Capping it and putting it away. She stared at him "I'm not going back there" she said. And she surged, fangs snapping for his neck. He grabbed her wrists. Stopping her "you don't haft to" he said as she sank her nails into his fingers.

He frowned. "Less murder please. I'm not going to hurt you" she snarled, but relaxed and he released her wrists "your really something Pearl" he said, leaning back, bracing himself on his hands. "Now who's this friend?" She shrugged "don't know. I don't exactly have friends".

"You have no allies?" She may as well tell him "I have a co-conspirator of sorts, but I doubt Alexa would be capable of this. She can't remember anything either" he studied her, and she looked down at her body "and get me out of this stupid outfit" she snapped. Turning and ripping off the rest of the shirt. He took off his jacket and gave it to her. She put it on and he turned away from her as she destroyed the retarded pencil skirt. The jacket was just large enough on her to be modest, he turned back around. Taking in her improved form. She smiled as she notice him looking " like what you see? I said I was beautiful". She put a hand on her hip, he gave a slight smile "you are indeed" he gave her a lingering once over. "Any way" he said, snapping his eyes from her body and returning to a serious expression. "Are you alright?" he asked, she smiled "you care?"

"well you are part of the small percentage of people who survive the transformation. The chemicals involved are...unstable" he said. She walked forward with that sassy style of hers " I guess I am something then" he rolled his eyes "anyway lets get you dried off, your a demon now. You have a lot ahead of you" she narrowed her eyes "I'm not being your little slave any more, right?". he shook his head, "no" he sighed" great job on getting out of work". She winked "why thank you very much" and she liked arms with him, "then let's go".


	6. Possible Betrayel

Pearl stood before a large mirror in Azek main room. She pushed his jacket from her shoulders and looked at her reflection. Apart from her dark eyes, she was completely healed. Completely. No bones peaked through her skin, she had a full head of sleek hair and the black charred patches of skin were no more. She looked down at her hands, long claws extended from her fingers. The crispy peeling cuticles were soft, the nearly see through skin on the back of her hands now strong. A blood pumping through her veins. She had veins as a sinner but as a dead person she had no heart beat. Heart beat. She raised two fingers to her wrist. She was alive. She was breathing too. She studied her eyes, black voids. Endless pits of nothing. She liked them, very much so. She felt the power flooding her veins and the limitless strength in her veins. Satisfied she stretched her hands over her head, waist length hair shifting. She rolled her neck. She had dried off and her damp hair felt heavy, but she didn't care. She heard a knock at the door and she lifted her damp towel over her shoulders. She answered the door and smiled as Azek stood outside, a bundle of cloths in his broad arms. And she pulled him inside.

She needed information "what happened on earth over the past five years?" she said clutching her towel around her. Freshly cleaned hair falling over her shoulder. He gave her the clothes. She held them up a t-shirt and shorts "It's blistering this time of day, you'll need the shorts" she gestured for him to turn around and he did so, arms crossed as she changed into the cloths given to her and she began towel drying her hair with a fresh towel "ok I'm done "and he turned, she took in his muscles, she approved, very much. Approved how his toned arms were well chiselled. She forced herself to look up. He had notice "done gawking?" he asked unfazed. She grinned smugly "almost". He rolled his eyes and flexed his strong arm muscles. His muscles were carved and lined all of him. His raging pecks were visible due to the deep V-neck in his shirt. That jacket had hidden it all .She nodded approvingly as he smiled "you like?"

"Yes. So do all demon look as good as you or are you a special case?" she asked sitting back on the bed. He stopped flexing and grinned "oh all of us have above average traits however I am a good example of those of us who have above average muscle density" she grimaced " your not all body builders?" He shook his head "we are all super humanly strong but how much it show is different, some of us have other features that are extraordinary".

"Anyway what happened to earth?" he shook his head "nothing good I'm afraid. There was mass storms and destruction rendering it near inhospitable". She frowned "shit" she mumbled. He sat on the arm of the sofa so he was facing her "that's not all. After the apocalypse some of us supernatural's went back to earth and we discovered some rather alarming information. Society on earth has changed to a super conservative, crazy religious madness. Witch hunts, purging and all. That includes demon hunters". Pearl sighed "is hell better than the crazy religious weirdos?" he grimaced and said through gritted teeth "urgh, perhaps. This part defiantly". She sighed "so earths gone to hell " he nodded "yes and their dystopia is a very dangerous form of government as the human race is hanging by a thread and murdering people regularly is not a good way to get your species back to where it was" she stood, "agreed, so anything else, like a plague or nuclear fallout?"

She asked , "well" he said "due to the lack of medical care diseases that were manageable before have exploded, but no fallout, which is a good thing because that would mean the entire extinction of humanity as whole". She nodded "so that's bad but I need to get my memories back" He stood "about that the only thing that can effect someone after death is magic. So "he picked up a large book off a table in the corner" you must have been spelled either just before you died and/or soon after". She frowned "necromancy?" He began flipping through the book "not quite, that is communication with the dead, but that is also possible" he corrected.

"Why would someone want to erase the memories of the dead?" "It's not usually the purpose but it's more a side effect of other spells. Sometimes someone want to make another's after life unpleasant. You will usually make them  unable to do something, usually not allowing access  an after life ,and that, my dear is what's called a ghost".

"Can anything else make someone a ghost?" he nodded "if the person died violently or with negative emotions their souls will be restless". She contemplated that, sitting cross legged on the bed and raising a hand to her chin "so I'm here so they didn't make me a ghost, so clearly they didn't hate me that much, though I was sent here so maybe they hated me far more than that" He nodded "yes, and that begs the question, what did you do?" she shrugged "I don't know? I don't feel evil? Don't particularly feel like doing anything questionable either. I can remember this one other thing. It's blurry, to the point that I don't know if it's my imagination or reality, so I tend to dismiss it."

"Go on" he pushed , pausing on a page and looking to her "um...It's these blurry figures, about five of them. I don't know who they are, I can't remember their faces. I know two of them look alike. Twins perhaps and I think they're female".

"Possibly companions from your human life. The mind holds on to very important or traumatic experiences". She hugged her knees to her chest "sometimes I don't want to remember, others times it's the only thing I can think about." She looked up "dose that make sense?" she asked a half smile on her face "yeah, It dose. You don't want to remember because the truth could be too much to bare, but you need to remember because it was such a large part of your life, who you are".

"So I don't want to remember because I might be an asshole, but I want to remember because my brain isn't ok not knowing if I was an asshole" he tilted his head to the side "something like that, but if it helps you have been brought back to life so you have a second shot at existence and this time you're immortal".

"As in the I'm never going to die immortal or the I'm just going to live a very long time immortal" He continued flipping through the book "as in the stop aging all together at some point and you heal quickly immortal" he said stopping on one page and began reading it "here we go, the carriynecro rites" she said tilted her head to the side "it's an ancient right that allows you to send someone to hell for another's sins" her eyes went wide "that's possible?" he nodded grimly "yes, if someone commits a crime that deems them worthy of hell, they can use this very forbidden ritual to send someone to hell to take the heat, quite literally, for them whilst they go to heaven" she growled and cursed viciously "and you think I was used in this?" she snarled. "I don't know. It is the most forbidden of all rites in magic, right up there with making humans immortal" she bit her lip "oh, no you were turned into a demon, not a human being made into an immortal human". " I'm alive again and dose this mean I can go back to earth?" he nodded "yes ,this rite is the lowest of all magic. The perpetrator must be punished".

A thought hit her "Alexa! she doesn't remember anything either, our cases may be linked", Azek was about to reply when the door opened and the dark haired man from earlier walked in an shorter man with red hair also came in. Their hands liked as they surveyed the two of them.

Pearl propped her head up on a fist and waved to the two of them, a small smile on her face. "Is this she?" said the dark haired man "the one and only" Pearl cut in. Azek rolled his eyes "this is Pearl " he sighed "Pearl, Jaoul. Jaoul Pearl" he said. She smiled, looking to the red head. "And this is Retras" said Azek. "Nice to meet you" she said. The three sat on the sofa "so you do not remember anything?" Asked Jaoul. Pearl sat up "very, very little" she said and explained her situation. "the carriynecro? That's something. You really think it was used?" Said Retras. "Possibly, there are a few things that line up. A general lack of dark aura, missing memories and the subject truly dose not believe they should be in the pits, regardless sinners can not be tormented if they have no idea what they are being punished for" "agreed" Pearl cut in "you lot have never gotten a squeal out of me. Really pisses off the tormenters. Never gotten a scream out of my co-conspirator either. We should probably interrogate Alexa too" Jaoul narrowed his eyes, pouring himself some wine "above average dexterity and strength" he said to Azek. " another thing that fits in with the use of the rite" "So we go grab Alexa and grill her for information " said Pearl. "That would be the first plan of action". A feline smile grew on Pearls face "brilliant" and she extended her membranous wings.

* * *

 

Pearl and Azek stood on the lip of the chasum, wings out and she beat them once, twice. Mucsels flexing as she studdied the dark scales, the spikes tipping her wings. Azek stood on the lip of the crumbeling clif and jumped wings beating as he remained a loft. She did the same "where would she be". Pearl smiled "outside of town or under it" he gave a confused look "don't ask" she said and began flying down the length of the wide chasm, blistering heat nipping her back .she wore a one piece leather dress with a plunging neck line. Revealing some of her generous cleavage as well as the black chockers around her neck. She wore buckled boots and her hair was pulled back in a high pony tail. She wore dark eyeliner too. Smoking hot.

He wore a dark pants and a golden shirt. He had wore sturdy boots and a bronze sword was strapped a cross his back. She had daggers sheaved at her side as well as a few ivory knives. She had some skill, defiantly enough to be down here. She stopped mid flight above a spot at the edge of the cliff and she pointed to the gloom below. He looked down, eyes cutting through the void "me and Alexa would hang around in a small cave down there. We weren't meant to but we really didn't care for rules" before he could say anything she dove. Wings held tight as she flew down, down, down through the darkness. She extended her wings as she spotted the roof of the cave and landed powerfully. Azek doing the same. He stood, drawing his blade as she slid down from the roof and retracted her wings and squeezed through the gap. Alexa was curled around that same stalactite. A few empty bottles were littered around the place. Dame, they were all empty.

Azek stood behind her, examining a bottle, "you have alcohol here?" she looked over her shoulder "Kara makes it. 70% alcohol by volume" his eyes widened" you should have some" she turned to her friend "if the lazy mare hasn't drank it all" Pearl hoped she hadn't. She silently walked to the back of the cave and found another bottle, smiling she opened it and began drinking, loving the feeling of burning in her throat. She wiped the top, and handed it to Azek who began drinking it as Pearl scooped up her friend and turned to see that Azek had already finished it. Pearls eyes widened "not bad" he said, she rolled her eyes and exited the cave and took to the air and held Alexa by her shoulder and woke her.

Alexa woke up and looked around , confused and groggy. She looked down and it took her a seconded to realise that she was 10 stories up, but it hit and her eyes widened "urgh, what the, what the-" "Morning Alexa" Pearl chirped, smiling and Alexa stopped thrashing for a moment as she took in the wings as she looked up to see Pearl new form "who he hell are you?" she said, head spinning. Pearl narrowed her dark eyes "you don't recognise me?" She said and Alexa turned to see Azek "oh shit" she mumbled and looked up "what did you do to Pearl? Wait, your voice" and her mouth dropped open "hi, I'm demon Pearl" and Alexa's what the hell echoed through out the chasm.


	7. Frozen grave

Alexa was silent as Pearl heaved her upward with heavy wing beats. She just stared at the ground, invisible eyes unnaturally wide, a nervous smile on her chapped lips. Azek studied her. Her exposed ribcage of bleaching bones, one broken and splintered, and her destroyed face, her charred hair. He looked up to Pearl and her amused smile, "will she be ok?" He asked and he flew higher to be at her level. Pearl shrugged, or more shrugged as well as she could whilst carrying Alexa, who was an unmoving dead weight in her arms. "Possibly, she should be...perhaps" she said. She looked down to her co-conspirators tiny form. Surveying her, she lifted her higher "umm, Lexa are you going to be ok with this?" she asked, fighting her laughter, climbing higher out of the chasm. She looked up and the chasm opening was like a gaping maw. They were almost out.

Alexa swallowed. Pearl was a demon. Great, she wasn't enough of a pain in the ass as a human. Really of all the things, this happens. This really  wasn't what she had meant when she said to bring good loot back. It wasn't even in the same field. Alexa had wanted weapons, chemicals, perhaps some jewellery. Not transformation.  Well...this wasn't all bad, Pearl was the closest thing to a friend and she would remember that. She steadied herself and sighed, before saying" yes" she murmured. Pearl smiled "good, now we-"

"What happened to you?" Alexa cut in and Pearl looked down at her "magic potion and dumb luck" she answered "and this demon lord" Alexa turned to Azek, who was flying out of the chasm and landing on the lip of the ruby red cliff. His dark eyes burrowing through her. Pearl landed and let go of Alexa who landed on her hands and knees. Pearl sat next to her "someone gave me a potion and I fell into a vat of demonic juice. That equals me."

Alexa gave her a disbelieveing look, but she then simply sighed "well if it were to happen to anyone it would be one of us" Pearl nodded "oh defiantly, but our dexterity and lack of memories could be due to some rather sinister motives" Alexa lead on her stomach, propping her self up on her cracked forearms, broken nails digging into the dirt. "well... What be these "sinister motives?" Azek's boots scratched on the ground. He came to a halt before them. "Do you have a significant lack of memories?" he asked, turning to Pearl he said "I sense little darkness around her" he said, Pearl nodded "agreed. Alexa do you feel particularly evil?" Alexa shook her head "no, but I thought you knew this. What's this about?"

"We may be innocent and have been sent here for someone elses crimes" she quickly exsplained the rest, as well as her whole story of events that had happened since her arrival. Alexa snarled, slamming a fist to the dirt, fuming "why! Why us! Why don't people have the balls to face what they have done!? Why do others always haft to take their shit for nothing!?". The anger was bubbling like the lava within her. Pearl shared her raged, but Alexa was always more vocal about her opinion. Pearl was usually more decisive. They were both fire crackers and they both burned brighter in different fields of ability. Alexa was good at acting and Pearl was quick and sleigh. Pearl grabbed her hand. Azek spoke " I agree, the action of this person or persons undermine the very foundation of hell". Pearl stood, pulling Alexa to her feet, marvelling at how much taller she was than the tiny being before her. She grinned down at her" hey migget” she teased, her smile widening and Alexa frowned, teeth bared and hands placed squarely on her hips. What would she be like as a demon? Demon, human, Pearl realised that the sinner and the demon that existed outside of pit had not really changed. Sure she had an upgraded body, not in looks but in physical strength, but her attitude and personality was still the same. She had a different circumstance, but she didn't feel the need to act differently to how she did then. Her position had changed, but she didn't feel as though she was acting different to how she was as a sinner. She would have fought Azek in that room, even if she had been dead.

She was the same, no matter what body she was in, but was she the same as before she had died. How much could someones personality, feelings and their most internal feeling change? Could they unconsiously edit so much if it were not known before. She didn't feel evil before and she didn't now. "It's a joke, get over it" and Alexa scoffed "well it's a shit joke". Yeah it kinda was. Wasn't really a joke, more a obsevation. "Anyway, this kind of magic is pretty bad and warrants the harshest punishment, therefore we must find the guilty party. To do this we must go to earth. We aren't going to find anything of use here. For that your going to need to be a demon like me". Alexa's eyes widened and she laughed nervously "this is a joke, right?" She looked around Pearl" where's the hidden camera?" Pearl shook her head "nope. This if real. And it is non negotiable. It’s dangerous but this is far greater of an offence than any a mortal crime". Alexa took a confident step forward "then make me like you" she said, almost ordered, and Pearl grinned, so did Azek. If he actually cared about them, she wasn't sure. She doubted he was just doing this out of the kindness of his heart, but more out of lawful obligation. He was a duke, this was probably part of his occupation. He stepped forward "then let us begin" and he took both their hands and the world whooshed by in a blur of colour and they were in a lavish sitting room with large windows, a carved bone fire place. A dark sofa and a coffee table with a bottle of jade lava and in the next room a pool filled with demonic essence.

Alexa took the bottle and with a look of reassurance from Pearl, flicked off the cap and downed it.

　

* * *

 

Kayden walked up the hill. Knee lengh, buckeled boots scraching the ground of the simpel dirt road. Dead grass lined it, dead from the cold and he held his white, hooded coat tighter around him. His twin pistols concealed at his sideds. A demon tooth hung from a piece of leather ribbon around his neck. The long, serrated fang was still sharp and he had used it to slit open things, other demons included. He had ripped it from the mouth of a blond beast with both fur and scales, as well as thick bony plateing. Curving metallic horns and horrific long black claws. His eyes like deep black pits. He had barely survived, it had clearly been in a bad mood and he now sported a large thick scar down the right side of his chest. He wore it like a bloody badge of honour. He had fourght a demon lord and lived. Few demon hunters could say that.

He walked between the frozen, ivy crusted willow trees as a cold breaze whipped past him, stinging his crystal blue eyes and ruffeling his inky black hair. He reached the top of the frozen hill and was in the middel of a grave yard. Most of the graves were crumbeling wood, or shoddily carved stone slabs, but he passed them all and went to a secluded corner behind one of the trees and came across a carved stone grave. He had been a sculpter before the destruction of the planet and had made her the best grave he could. Smooth grey stone, roses engraved in it along with her name. Scrawled in an elegant script. Her name and the day she died. April 12th 2023. She had lasted just over a year. He walked to the grave and knelt next to it on the frozen earth. Putting his forehead to the cold stone. It was bitingly cold, like the ground she was buried in. He didn't know how she died, he had just found her body drained and leached of colour. Skin as white as her hair. Her blue eyes dull.

"So I killed a pair of their minor sevants yesterday. I also exorcised a tormenter from a young man as well. As always I miss you so much" he said , willing his words to reach her in the afterlife. He came up here every now and then, when he felt alone or afraid or just needed to think. She had always listened to him in life .He put the lilies he had brought on the grave. He has found them sprouting for a fallen log and was surprised that they had managed to grow as much as they had. The plants that were around today were the toughest of vegitation. These lilies were no exseption and simbolised her perfectly. Strong and reseiliant. Today would have been her birthday and she would have been turning 29 today. 23 of October. "I hope you like these" he said. "Rest, where ever you are, Pearl".


	8. Possible leads

Kayden walked back down the hill and back through the patchwork of metal plates that made up the outer wall and main gate of the piss poor town. Thrown together wooden structures were dotted around the place. The once white buildings now stained grey and were covered in a layer of dirt. Shutters secured tightly over each window to try to conserve heat. Warmth was everything. You would freeze to death other wise. The houses were close together and heavily insulated. A large fire would be lit with in each one. The world had been like this since the catastrophe, frozen solid and bitterly cold.

He walked between the houses and into a large, three story building. It's black tiled roof cracked. It's grey exterior dull. He stood before the door. A cross above it. Frost crystals marring it. He made the sign of the cross with his hand and went inside. The roaring fire deliciously warm. Sighing he removed his white snow coat and placed it over a cloths hook. Underneath he was wearing a crystal blue shirt. A golden and black belt. A blessed dagger was sheathed at his side with his pistols. He had a small pouch of salt and a few vials of holy water that would break on impact. He ran a hand through his short cropped, dark hair and walked through a narrow hall to a sitting room where four of his companions surrounded the fire.

The fire place was carved of sandy stone. Angel sculptures were carved into the pillars. The room was not to large, allowing all of it to be heated by the one fire to conserve resources. The floor had a pelt rug covering the wooden floor. The walls were dark earthy reds and he dropped into the one remaining empty chair at the apex of the circle of hunters. He sprawled across the chair and surveyed them.

Next to him was a bronze skin, giant of a man. His dark hair tided back into a small knot behind his head. Some stubbel on his cheeks. He wore green and black clothing. It was thick,like leather and was reinforced in places. He had a rifel strapped over his back, a knife strapped at his belt and he had the same pouch of salt and bottles of holy water. A bible sat on the small table next to him. Another man sat next to him, his hair was a light brown. He had similar clothing, but he had a mace at his side and he was hunched over a worn book of demonology. Their cloths were slightly worn as well, the apocalypse had a habit of wrecking and tiring  out the living humans, or freezing everyone to the core and rendering them numb. They had managed to retain their humanity, but things were getting harder, they were usually quiet and distant. Only speaking about work.

On the other side of the room was a pair of amber haired twins. Near identicel in everyway. Their eyes a deep green. They were both accomplished archers. One had a cross bow, the other a short bow. The both wore one piece dark uniforms.

The brown haired man stood "found it!" she grinned. One of the twins rolled her eyes. They hadn't been ok with one another since they had dated and broken up with the same dark haired woman five years ago. A little before the new order took control and placed restrictions on the lives of every one. As hunters they had less of these, but they were present, like a dark cloud looming over them, particularly woman, men who weren't super conservative religious nut jobs, LBGT and generally anyone who wasn't a strait, white human man who is a religious zealot and likes the government.

The twins were under a lot of social stigman due to their jobs and were paid significantly less, which the other hunter dissaproved of. "What is it, Tristan?" drawled the bronze man. Tristan looked at him "the answer to our little tormenter pardicament" Kayden looked up, Tristan had always been the most chipper of them, what kept him this happy was a mystory Kayden would love to solve. "Go on" said Kayden "It's a ritual to force a demon to speak the truth, but the effects only last three minutes and it must be under a full moon, which conveniently is to night". One of the twins stood "then lets get our friend and head out" said the taller twin "hold on Catlin, we need some stuff first. We need : Sirens hair, blood root, holy water, night shade leaf, salt, rosary and demon chalk" Catlin darted to the store room and grabbed the various roots and herbs, the other twin, the one who had a problem with Tristan, Alesha stood and went to another room to get the various holy items. The bronze man stood "I'll get our tormenter friend”then he sighed "please Miles" said Tristan, closing the book, and Kayden and Miles left for a stone room. There were two cells inside, heavy iron bars made up the front of the cell and metal reinforcement clad the walls of the cell.

In one cell was a bronze woman with green hair and dark eyes burrowing into the two men, hissing and a look of distain on her pretty face.

　

* * *

 

　

The womans dark blood covered her already healed body, as dark as her eyes and serpants toung she flicked at them and the fangs she bared at the two hunters. Miles cringed with disgust, "disgusting" he sneared. The woman grimaced " I'm quite the catch down in hell" she cooed "you would be too, if you were immortal" she grabbed the bars with her clawed hands, the holy water on them burning her fingers "I've been around for more than 5 thousand years, you humans exist for only a moment" she snapped her finger "like that". Kayden moved closer to the bars "at least I'll be around longer than you. The gallows have your name on it. Neith'ei was your name right" she grinned "it'll take much more than that to kill me, that'll just send me back to hell" she looked to Miles "where I want to be. My masters not be pleased if I'm not back to report in soon"

Neith'ei spied a picture peaking out of Kayden's pocket "we recorded a strange shift in readings of demonic energy on our monitors about two weeks ago. Know anything about that?" She smiled "yes, that signifies the creation of a new demon" his eyes widened "no", "yes and it is not some low level servant, it is a high born, a demoness. The same level as my masters and she is incredible." she said smiled. Kayden ran a hand through his hair "you've seen her?" she nodded "let me out and tell you".

Kayden leaned close to the bars "we need you to do something for us later. Do that and you are free to go, but I also need some intel on this new girl". She could tell he wasn't lying, she could sense itand she already knew what they needed of her.

"Very well" and she exstended a hand through the bars and took his hand, digging her claws in, and pulled back as quick as a flash. She tasted the ruby dropplets of blood "you feel great pain hunter". Kayden snarled "oh you feel guilty, maybe this woman has something to do with it" and held up the picture that had been in his pocket a moment ago. She turned, exsamining the picture, "info, right. She is powerful, very powerful. I have only seen her, never spoken to her. She is young, appearing in her twenties like most of us. Her hair is long and sleek, white like the moon" his heart stopped, no it couldn't be, not her. It was a coincidence. Neith'ei continued "her skin is pale like the stars and frost and her eyes are darker than the night sky" he swallowed, sweating. Neith'ei studied the picture closely "actually" she said looking at the smiling woman in the photo "she looks a hell of a lot like her. Her eyes are different but she isn't too different in appearance".

Kayden's temper hit the roof and threw holy waterover the tormenter and she shreiked as Kayden ripped the photo from her hands. Neith'ei smiled "did I hit a nerve?" she asked as her skin began to heal. That tiny amount of holy water would do no real damage. They'd need more to kill it. "I'll make sure to tell this woman about you" she said as Miles handcuffed her and brought her outside. The others were by the door. Waiting as Neith'ei hissed at them and the dragged her outside, crucifixes at the ready.

Hunters underwent a ritual to give them the necessary strength and speed to fight devils, otherwise they'd be dead in seconds. They made their way through the town, Neith'ei bareing her teeth at the terrified locals who jumped a mile and began praying the second they saw her. She looked to Tristan and Alysha "you two have a problem with each other?" the two tried to ignore her, but she laughed "oh you do, hmm. You two broke you?" Tristan grumbled "no". Her smile grew. "What about you, Neith'ei, don't demonic beings have anything better to do than possess people?"

"Well" she said "hells warmer with nicer weather and we have much better amenedies but that man is a witch. He had me posses him as part of a ritual" Tristan looked back "you lie" he sneared "use your little ritual to find out" she jerked her chin to the bag of herbs "think you can pull it off?" she questioned as the passed the main gate. The guard starring wide eyed as Neith'ei winked at them. They went up into the hills, grass yellow and frozen solid. They left the tormenter by a tree and began setting up, using the chalk to draw the devil's trap seal on the dusty, hard earth. Neith'ei quietly muttered a spell and cut open her hand. Her blackened blood spilled onto the ground and it began to form a pentagram on the dusty earth, she continued chanting as a clear pentagram finished forming and she finished chanting. Miles noticed "hey, what are-"

Suddenly the pentagram began to glow and the ground caved in on itself, crackeling fire irrupted from the portal. The portal to hell. Neith'ei stood and her handcuffs melted off her slender wrists "It's been great knowing you all but I must be leaving. Kayden don't worry I'll tell our new girl all about you and by the way Lord Azek is still pissed about you ripping out his tooth. Bye" and she disappeared through a portal of swirling magma that was in the centre of the caved in, crumbling earth.

Her laughter was audible as she sunk through the swirling portal and it began to close, earth reverting to how it was as Kayden ran to the closing portal, skidding to a halt as the ground finished shifting and he pounded on earth, furious and he roared to the sky as the others began cursing and shouting their frustrations as the moon rolled over the horizon and he now useless ritual.

　

* * *

 

　

Pearl pulled Alexa's new demonic body from the porceline bath. Alexa coughted up demonic essense as she took in the world with her new dark eyes. Pearl helped her out of the bath as Alexa looked at her naked body in the mirror. Her skin had a hint of colour but it was largely grey and pale. Her hair was even longer than Pearls and was pitch black. Her cheek bones were high and promenant on her heart shaped face. She was beautiful like Pearl, incredibly beautiful with large breasts and prominent hips. She smiled and looked to Pearl, "I think I can get used to this" Alexa felt the power flowing through her veins. She no longer had bones peaking through her skin, no longer had half her face missing and her hair was no longer charred and burnt "good" said Pearl "now let's get some new cloths" Alexa nodded her agreement as she towelled off and wrapped the fluffy white towel around her and walked out into the other room. A pair of scorched servants were in the room, a large selection of clothing and makeup before them. Pearl sent the servants out. They were fine to dress on their own, plus she didn't want them listening in on their conversation.

Alexa surveyed the selection as Pearl picked up a small crop top. It was barely big enough to cover her breast. She liked short clothing. Always had, even in the pits she didn't like long sleeves or an excess of fabric. Alexa was the same, evidenced by the push up bra she was now putting on. They didn't dress to impress men or other woman for that matter, but to please themselves. Pearl changed her short leather dress for another that would allow her to put on a bra that would plump her breasts. She surveyed the selection of chockers as Alexa put on a bralette and shorts. She grabbed a pair of boots and buckled them. They both looked good.

A knock came at the door "come in" called Alexa and the ebony door opened. Pealr smiled "Hey Jaoul" she said with her best smile. He had just broken up with Retras. It had been two week since she had first met the two and she could tell something was up. He said that the two of them had just grown distant and "needed some space". They were handling it well, they were still close friends. It was incredibly noble how well they had handled it. The break up had gone smoothly, no shouting or fighting, they had just gone their separate ways. Nothing more, but he did miss him a little.

Pearl stepted forward, gesturing to her friend "Jaoul this is Alexa. Alexa this is Jaoul, a duke of hell"he smiled "pleasure to meet you" he said kissing Alexa's hand and she blushed slightly. The blush creeping down her neck and up to her cheeks. He raised his head and straitened. "you as well" she said smiling.

Jaoul looked her up and down, glancing at her large breasts for a moments before his eyes returned to her face. He was bisexual and had been with just as many men as he had woman, Retras was already moving on, he knew it, it didn't hurt as much as he thourght it would and he felt guilty because of it. His smile widened as he studied her dark hair. Her hair was beautiful, thick and strong. "Are you enjoying being a demon?" he asked. "well I've only just been turned but I feel stronger and I'm happy with my new hair" she said, surveying his strong jaw and perfect dark skin.

Another knock came at the door and Pearl answered it to find Azek, the bronze woman she had met on the first day she was here was stood next to him. She let them in "we have some information that maybe of use to you" he said and introduced them to Neith'ei and she began exsplaining "I was recently exorcised by a group of hunter and was subsequently captured. I was kept in their cells for a few days and they hounded he with prayers and holy water, I was covered in dried blood from the exorcism. On the last day I was there I had an interesting conversation with a dark haired male hunter" her head was lowered in respect to her lords and ladies "continue please" urged Pearl, she looked up to Azek "It was the same hunter who tore out your fang, my lord, he wears it on a piece of leather ribbon around his neck as a trophy" the window cracked and shattered by a wisp of dark magic. Azek's face was contorted in a snarl, revealing his fangs. If one had been torn out it had regrown, expected due to their regenerative ability. Pearl turned to Azek "you know him?" she inquired and he nodded "yes, he is one of the few hunters that has fought me and survived, ripped out my right fang, he is why I have this" he pointed to his scared eyebrow. Neith'ei continued "they were able to detect the energy given off by miss Bane's transformation and the hunter froze once I gave them a brief description" he pulled out a photo "he had this and she gave Pearl the photo and her eyes widened. "This is me with blue eyes" Pearl breathed.

Azek studied the photo, the bastered hunter had an arm around a woman who was near identicel to Pearl. "Do you think he knew me?" asked Pearl concerned "possibly, his name is Kayden Briggs. He is a formidable hunter, but clearly not thorough enough to stop an experienced tormenter from escaping" he looked to Neith'ei "one last thing, were you being held in Ieniss" Neith'ei nodded. "Thank you Neith'ei. You may go" said Azek. The tormenter bowed "thank you, my lord" and she swiftly existed the room.

　

* * *

 

"Ieniss?" asked Alexa, who had been silent through out Neith'ei's speech. "Ieniss is one of the largest human settlements left. The culture there is incredibly conservative and they are oppressive to everyone, especially women and homosexuals and anyone who isn't white or anyone who is not a Christian or anyone who doesn't like the government" explained Jaoul "oh" was all Alexa managed, it was incredibly different to hell in which men and women were equal and different sexualities were excepted.

"However, they have a large population of demon and witch hunters. Humans have become paranoid of us for some reason after the apocalypse. Sure we posses people, but it is for rituals and to feed when we are away from hell."

Demons ate soul energy that was harvested from the sinners. It was what Azek fed Pearl when she had first turned. It was what had been in the metal bottle she had brought him when she was a sinner. They could posses humans to feed and although some tormented them for their entire soul, most would simply feed and leave. Exorcism were eventful because they hurt like hell.

"Then we start there?" asked Pearl "it is our best bet for you" said Jaoul "but we have no leads for Alexa, he looked to her. "I say we try there" said Alexa." Then we prepare to leave for earth, but we must explained a few things to you first" said Azek and he did exactly that.


	9. Unforgotten friend

"So exsplain" said Alexa from her armchair, leaning forward which gave them a nice look at her cleavage. Jaoul grinned. Azek managed to pull his eyes from her chest and to Pearl, who had equally fine breast "exsplain" she repeated. "Yes, well. You both have some skill in combat, but we must teach you telekinesis and shapeshifting" Pearl nodded "fair, so how ?" Azek stood and summoned some of his magic. Dark wisps swirling around his fingers and it grew, engulfing him and he turned into a golden hound, fur flowing. His eyes hazel gold.

"There is power deep with in you, dark and ancient. Summon it and change. What you turn into is up to you" Pearl stood from her chair and scratched the hound behind his ear "ok" she said and brushed his head. Fur soft. "good boy, sit". The hound sat, wagging his tail "woof" said Azek. Pearl grinned "roll over" he frowned, not going to entertain this any longer "no, now shift" she sighed "fine" she closed her eyes and felt a phantom force reaching down into herself. Controlling her breathing she pulled out a small strand of the black swirling mass of power and opened her eyes. Darkness swirled on the tips of her finger, she smiled "good" said the Azek hound "now, give it some more juice" she poured more into the magic and it grew and she allowed it to engulphed herself and she shrank and grew fur. The darkness reseeded  and a silver hound sat were Pearl once was. Tail wagging. She shifted again and a ruby colour was now around the dogs neck. A name tag with her name dangled from it. She barked and lead down "Very good " said Azek, he looked to Alexa who had done the same, she was hanging out as a dark falcon, talons gripping the chair arm. Jaoul was the only one who hadn't shifted and was currently demonstrating the next part of their little training session.

A candle stick floated in the air. The silver metal reflecting the light like a mirror across the room "now pay attention class" he said "just imagen a kind of...inviable hands picking up the thing you want to pick up and said thing should move. Dependant on your power is how big of a thing you can manipulate" he instructed, and they followed his instructions, flipping coins through the air with their demonic power, sending them into a small bowl in the centre of a table. They fell into the bowl with some force and clicked as each coin fell against one another. Alexa flicked one at Jaoul who stopped it with his own power. Dropping it into the bowl. Alexa frowned.

"Anything else we need to learn?" asked Pearl, flipping one of the remaining bronze coins into the wooden bowl. "Yes, Ieniss is very different to hell, they are incredibly conservative, even in the way and what they speak of as well as what they wear, we must be careful in the ways we act " Pearl looked down at her, slightly scandalous clothing and frowned "they wouldn't like me wearing this then".

Azek shook his head "no. Sadly they spend more time worrying about their religious beliefs than what is practical. A person will believe in what they will, but Ieniss is beyond excessive".

"I suppose they don't like you believeing anything different to their religion either" Azek leaned on the arm of his chair "your getting the idea. That's why witchcraft is a punishable offence" Pearl sighed leaning back in her chair "do I want to know how they are punished?"

"It's a death sentence, but religious belifes do not effect where you go after. It is how well you have behaved in life that dictates that" Pearl nodded, "so I would assume we are going to disguise ourselves"

"Indeed" said Jaoul "but we must warn you about hunter atifacts and holy items. Because angels and demons are so different, our powers can harm one another if used in curtain ways. The humans are drawing on angelic power and forging it into items that can hurt us, it is why it was difficult for Neith'ei to escape. She couldn't teleport because of their holy relics".

Pearl frowned "so we are weaker there?" A nod. "Yes so be careful once there. They can not see through our disguises but there are methods to find out" Pearl looked to Alexa, reading the decision in her eyes "we understand. We will go to earth"

"To earth then".

* * *

Miles slammed a hand against the gnarled froze oak Neith'ei had just been sat against. The ground hard and solid underneath his thick boots. No crack or flame remained. Only a smear of dark blood. The demonic bitch was probably laughing herself hoarse in the flames of hell at this point. "Dame it!" he roared "how did we miss that? It can't be that easy to make a portal" Kayden lifted himself from the ground "we are outside the walls" he said. " Not that far" he argued.

"Apparently far enough" said Tristan "she must have been more powerful than she lead on" Kayden turned looking to the sky "It's getting late, we shouldn't be out here long. Before the reward was worth the risk, now there is no reward and the demons that lurk at night are to much of a risk now" a few grunts of agreement.

The woods were filled with creatures at night. Normal or otherwise, witches also held their rituals out here, far beyond the wall, where no holy items would effect them. Usually if they left the demons in the woods alone they wouldn't attack the compound, that is why they did not go deep into the woods to hunt them. There was a boundary, a line in the sand. If the demons crossed it, they were on hunter territory and they were hunted down and killed. It was the same for the hunters if they went into demon territory too.

It was clear, you don't try to kill me and I don't try to kill you, but when witchcraft and demons were inside the walls was when things were...problematic and exorcisms had a habit of pissing off the demons that created problems.

"Why do they come here? Why can't they leave us alone?" Miles questioned as Kayden reached into his pocket when he was searching for his crucifix. Concern hit him and he looked down to his pocket. "It's gone!"

"What is?" asked Catlin, eyes narrowing " the photo of me and Pearl, that bitch must have taken it. She managed to get earlier". Her eyes widened as he lowered his head. He was furious, it was the only picture of her he had left. Miles roared" I'm going to kill Neith'ei".He paused "haven't they done enouth by killing her?"

Tristan put a hand on his shoulder "Pearl died of natural causes, Miles".

"We don't know that" said Kayden. He truly didn't know. They had just found her body outside the building that would become the hunters lodge. Her body had been whiter than her hair, almost grey. Eyes milky. There was no colour left to her. There had been no signs of a struggle. Only a dried nose bleed, the ruby blood stark and clear. The coroner had deemed it natural, but could find no explanation. Kayden knew it wasn't that simple . Tristan had excepted what the coroner had said, Miles on the other hand had always believed it was the fault of the witches. A belief that was exacerbated further by the discovery of the body of a dark haired woman, body in the same condition.

Kayden didn't know eitherway. His girlfriend was dead. He had been an absoulute mess, cried when ever someone said her name. Triastan had been as well. The dark haired woman had been his ex, but they were still very close friend. Pearl had been like a big sister to Miles. He was arguably hit the hardest by her death. They had completed their training a year later and began hunting demons. Their exsistance had become apparent after the apocalypse. Miles killed ever demon he came across, Kayden killed them too, but he always wondered if he was killing the right people or if someone else was to blame. Tristan killed out of duty and to protect the town and the twins fought for a job that didn't include sitting quietly and obey a dominating boss, no matter the stigma against them.

"We haft to get back" he said and they gathered their things and began to walked down the path, stopping once when they saw a group of hooded people out of the corner of their eyes. The five ducked down behind some brush and looked at their equipment, the readings were off the charts. These were high born. Kayden whan pale, the last time he had fourght a high demon he had barley escaped. Their white coats camoflaging them in the frost and snow covered forest they listened to the conversation of the demons. Making sure the wind carried their sent away from the creatures. "Earth has been completly distroyed then" said one of the figures who was looking away from them.

Her voice was too familiar. No, no it couldn't be her. Kayden wouldn't let himself even consider it. The one figure that was looking towards them lowered his hood. Kayden cursed quietly. Azek. The bastard was back. Was he out for vengance? Kayden as well as the others were very pleased to see that the cut above his eye had scared. A thick line cutting through his eyebrow, though he was still far too handsome. The sunset illuminating his face, making his golden hair amber. The other two smaller figures were faceing away from them. By their statures they were female. Azek's attention was apon them and the hunters hoped they would lower their hoods and turn so they could see their faces. But they didn't, only serveyed the tree line in the distance and Azek did the same. The hunters held their breaths as he looked to the spot they were stationed at. Azek grinned and it was the most terrifying thing. "We have company, they are hunters" he said, fangs extending" news of our arrival would cause panic". One of the women spoke "then we must stop them from causing hysteria" Azek smiled as the hunters prepared to either fight or bolt. They couldn't quite make out their conversation "I'm in the mood to feed on a fresh soul". Azek knew it was Kayden and he was still pissed, but he wouldn't end him yet, not until this matter had been dealt with. The other women spoke "I'm hungry as well" she said. Tristan winced at the sound of her voice.

"Then I shall catch us some food" and Azek broke into a sprint at the hunters and they barely enough time to begin running as he swung his sword at Miles's head. He blocked it with his own and began running as the two hooded figures followed after him. Their hoods still up as the five hunters barreled for the sheilded walls and the perverbial line in the sand that would save them from the trio of hungry demons.

 


	10. First Conflict

The hunters barreled through the trees. Twiggs cracking under their feet as they flew down the hill. Azek and his hooded companions hot on their heels. They drew their daggers and were targeting Kayden. Azek jumped onto a low growing branch and used it to propel himself forward and landed in front of Kayden and Caitlyn. Caitlyn losed an arrow from her bow but Azek jumped, a good 20ft into the air. Much higher than any human could ever jump. He landed and his companion tackeled Caitlyn, she threw the amber haired girl to side. She went flying. And barreled rolled to a stop, slamming into a tree. Azek's sword met Kayden's and Kayden's arms quaked as Azek pushed the two connected swords towards Kayden, the razor sharp blade nearly cutting the hunters face. Azek grinned "so we meet again Kayden", the hunter frowned "kinda hoped I never see you smug face again".

Kayden pushed back and managed to free his blade. Swinging it down and deflecting an attack from Azek. Their blades meeting again "will you just stop bothering us. You've killed Pearl, what more do you want?" Azek gave a confused look. Pushing his blade down as Kayden dodged "it's not as if I have been persistant. And I did not kill, this Pearl person you speak of" Kayden charged, swinging his blade up, Azek narrowly avoiding having another cut mar his eye. Kayden kept swinging and Azek blocked and dodge each one with relative easy. " You lie". The demon tripped Kayden who managed to right himself a millisecond away from having his throat torn out by Azek's fangs, but not before his claws sliced a cut across his belly, another scar for the pile. Blood welled and he jumped back a step.

"No hunter,I do not, but I need you to answer a few questions for a friend of mine" and the demon charged at him only to have Caitlyn's hunter strength sent one of the hooded companion hurrling into him. The other companion, clawed at Caitlyn's face. Slicing open her chin and collar bone. She shrieked and Kayden lunged, but the demon was quick and easily avoided it as Azek, who had now righted himself caught the blade with his claws and with a swift flick of his wrist snapped the sword in two.

Caitlyn threw down some holy water, it sprayed into the air and the two demons jumped back, a flash of white could be seen from under the hood of the demoness as the humans ran. A cross bow bolt flew through the air and hit a tree right next to Azek's head as they made their escape. Kayden cluching his bleeding belly. The three chased after them and one of the hooden two avoided Tristan's mace. His eyes widened as he saw her hair. A few strands of which had come out from her hood. The deepest black he had ever seen. Only seen on one other person, but Miles grabbed him and half dragged him down the slope. They skidded and hurled past the protective barrier. The others flew past the line. Sweat dripping from their brows as Azek stopped and stopped the other two demons. "What is it?" one asked and her voice made Kayden freeze. "the barrier, if we go any further we will be in range of their artillery "he pointed to the canons and mounted guns on the patchwork wall. The metal to construct it had been ripped from anything they could spare. "It matters not, they can still answer what we wish to know" behind the hunters were a group of women. There dress was less than practices. Large skirts and constricting sleeves.They wore bonnets and veils. It was difficult to make out their faces. It wasn't as if they were wearing a lot of fabric because of the cold. No the clothing was not at all fit for winter. They screamed as they took in the three and ran inside the compound.

"I'm not aswering anything you ask" said Miles and Azek pulled the photo from his pocket. Kayden charged, but Tristan and Alysha held him back." She's a beautiful woman" one of the hooded figures smiled at that comment "Who is she? Explain and you can have this back" Kayden snarled "she's dead".

"Killed by your kind!"roared Miles. Azek's face softened "I'm sorry" he said ,no mockery in his words but Miles charged at him, sword aimed at his head but the demon dodged and slashed his claws down his chest and Miles sank to the ground Kayden ran to him, belly still bleeding. He was growing pale. One of the cloaked demonesses crouched down to study them "who was she?" she asked.

"Stop, stop using her voice, please" said Kayden, almost begging. The hooded woman gave her a confused but sympathetic look. The hunters were still on the other side of the line to her "I don't know who you're talking about, but this is my actual voice. I haven't altered it"

Kayden sighed "she was my girlfriend. She died about five years ago. We don't know how or why" a sad look crossed the womans face. They couldn't see her eyes but they could see the lower half of her face, her mouth had parted slightly, lips in a sorrowful expression. She was silent as she gestured for Azek to give her the photo. He handed it her. " Did you love her much?" she asked, turning the picture over in her hands. "Very much" he said. She gave him the photo and the trio slinked back into the frozen forest. "This isn't over Azek, I will end you!" Screamed a voice from behind them. Azek answered back "I hope to do battle with you all again" and then the woods were silent and the hunters sagged with relief.

　

* * *

 

They were a good way back into the frozen wood when they stopped. They had reached it with lightning speed. Pearl and Alexa pulled back their hood. Revealing their beautiful faces. Alexa grinned "well you have an admirer Pearly" she said. Pearl retorted "and so do you. Did you see the look on the face of the brown haired hunter?" Alexa flipped her hair "well it's only natural for me to have admirers. I think Jaoul may be one" Pearl rolled her eyes at the Alexa's vanity and pride.

"Anyway, that Kayden seems to have been my significant other at some point, but I don't even know who he is. I don't feel anything for him" she said Azek looked to a large mountain in the distance "you wouldn't the memory wipe would do that" he turned to them "don't feel compelled to love him. This version of you might not ever develop feelings for him and you are now demonic."

"I don't feel any different to before". Azek said "no you aren't acting any different from when you were in the pit. Demon and sinner Pearl may be completely different from human Pearl. You don't have the memories and feelings human Pearl had , only the ones from the last five years " she nodded.

She stepted closer " will they hate me?" she asked. She couldn't remember them but she would rather the people who onced loved her not despise her for what she was. It weighed on her mind slighlty as she tried to force te feeling down" I don't know " he answered "they would never have dealt with this situation before" Pearl stepped closer to Azek, taking his arm and squeezing it. She tried to calm herself. She had an almost anxiety about her memory loss. They didn't even know how she died. What had she done in her final moments? Had she been a hunter? A witch? Just a civilian. Had human Pearl been evil or cruel. Her greatest fear was that she had been a completely different person before. One she'd disapprove of, be ashamed of. She was sweating slightly and shaking.

Azek noticed her concerned and fearful exspression, pulling her closer. "Anxiety?" asked Alexa and Pearl nodded. "Just breath" said Azek "just breath" he put an arm around her and Alexa exsplained. She would sometimes get the same panic attacks about her memory loss. Azek smiled down at Pearl "calm down, it doesn't matter who you were then, what dose, is who you are now" his words were comforting and he was right. She wasn't human Pearl any more. She was a demon. She took a deep breath and looked up to him "thank you" she said, leaning into his chest. "Any time"

"Ahem" said Alexa "If you two are done, what are we going to do now? I dont feel like freezing my ass off out here" Azek pulled back from Pearl, much to her dissapointment. A light blush coloured his neck. She smiled slightly. Azek pointed to a small indent in the forest. Trees sprouted from it and it was barely noticeable. "That's an underground base. We has a few built around the earth for when we stay a while. They are quite pleasant".

"Then lets go" said Pearl. "Yes" said Azek "it is far to cold to be out once the sun rolls over the horizon"

* * *

　

Caitlyn stitched up her collar bone and held a piece of cloth to her bleeding chin. It thankfully wouldn't scar "stupid demonic bitch" she seethed to Kayden as Alysha wrapped bandages around his middle. Demon claws were far to sharp "hmm" was all Kayden managed. His thoughts were churning in his head. "What is it?" Asked Alysha. Tristan was stitching up Miles in the other room. Azek had dug his claws deep. "Azek is back. He is beyond powerful. He could have killed me if he wanted, but he needed me for info about Pearl. And then there was that woman" he returned to his thoughts as Alysha finished wrapping bandages around him.

"I doubt it's Pearl" she Alysha packing up the remaining medicel supplies into a black case. "We buried her body, that hooded girl was either imitating her or just looked a bit like her. The hood didn't help identify her".

"Yes your probably right, Azek was probably messing with us" Alysha nodded and left the room. Kayden locked the door behind her and turned to Caitlyn, who had finished cleaning her injuries. "If it give you hope that she is still alive-"

"No, it's been five years I haft to move on from her" he dropped into an armchair, injuries screaming in protest. He groaned and Caitlyn walked to him. "Are you ok?" she asked putting her slim hands on his shoulders. He slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap. She smiled and kissed him. "I'll live" he said and rested his hand on her hip. "The others wouldn't be happy if they learned of this" she meant them, their relationship. "Then we don't tell them" she gave him a grin "Nope. I ain't telling" she smiled, kissing him again.

"Look, about Pearl. I don't know if that girl was Pearl, or if the dark haired one was Alexa, but if it give you something to hold onto that's fine" he opened his mouth but she stopped him "I know you want to move on, but you loved her. Trying to forget about her isn't going to ease your pain" she curled into his shoulder." I'm not trying to forget her, but I'm just...just trying to forget the pain I felt that day".

The pain he felt the day he found her corpse. Her beautiful hair dusty and mud covered from the road she had been dumped on. Her skin grey and blood, ruby red dried under her nose. The rage and madness and the pain ripping apart his soul as he found her lying there. His tears mixing with the earth below." If that demon was Pearl and Alexa, that means the two of them had gone to hell. They were good. How?"

"That means it wasn't her then" said Caitlyn, "what's more pressing is why Azek has returned after five years. Earth isn't exactly a prime vacation spot anymore. What do you think the place demons live in is like?"

He throurght "home sweet home for demons, hell for humans" she nodded "probably".

"Can we discuss the demons later? I'm exsausted" she grabbed a blanket off a table and threw it over them and they drifted off to sleep in the arm chair.

　

* * *

 

The three of them were inside the toasty bunker and selected a room for themselves. Joaul goined them later as well as Retras and they began discussing plans.

 


	11. Plans

They sat huddled in a decently sized room. The bed was a large eight-poster ebony bed, the sheets white and soft. It could accommodate wings and long horns if necessary. A large fire place was carved into the wall. Carvings and images covered the stone surface, illuminated by the crackling flames. Pearl thought of the sinners, she cared little for the truly guilty, they deserved to burn like over-sized candles for all of eternity, but what of the innocent? How many others were victims of the carriynecro and were burning for absolutely nothing. No ,not nothing for some monster of a human who got off scot-free.

She leaned against one of the bed post, knees pulled to her chest. The sheets were smooth against her bare feet. Alexa occupied the other side of the bed and the three males were lounging against various sections of a very large black sofa. Retras didn't look at Jaoul only the two females and Azek. He was already moving on, he had began a relationship with a brown haired, handsome male. He was happy with him and he wished Jaoul luck with his new partner, but he'd be lying if he didn't feel a little awkward, regardless of how smooth the break-up had gone. Retras had noticed Jaoul's gaze slide to the dark haired woman. It didn't make him uncomfortable.

Azek poured himself another drink and began exsplaining the conflict with the humans. Pearl cut in "is there a possibility for the humans to find this place?" she asked adjusting her shear top and the bralette underneath. She had other more practical and warmer clothes for outside but she wasn't abut to give up her choice of clothing for the weather or the stupid mortal. Azek shook his head "no, we are far outside the barrier. They won't risk coming this far into the wilds, especially at night". Pearl smiled slightly, reassured they wouldn't be a problem. "They were strong in a small group or pairs" said Azek" but on their own they manageable however they are still skilled" he took a drag from his cigar, before putting it back in the glass ash tray. Soot falling into the glass dish. "We should be able to deal with them then, defiantly if we attack as a full group" said Jaoul before taking another drag form his cigar, breathing smoke into the air.

"We can't just attack and capture the humans though. That's obvious, I suggest we infiltrate the compound" said Retras, Alexa looked to him "and how so we do that? They aren't just going to let us through the front gate". Retras grinned and stood. His dark eyes shifted to a light blue and his fangs shortened. His dark claws shifted to short, human nails and his red hair shifted to a much more natural shade of human red. He looked human, completely and utterly human. Jaoul narrowed his eyes "I prefer you with dark eyes" he said.

"We need to assume human personas, Azek you may want to edit your appearance more than us. They know what you look like" it was a good idea but not fool proof. "and what of their equipment?" asked Pearl "they would detect us instantly" another grin. "Well, miss Bane, fear not. We will simply destroy their precious equipment".

"How?"

"Neith'ei was exorcised from a young man and captured, but the young man is a witch and she possessed  him so he could draw on her power. We simply track down this witch, have him infiltrate the hunter base under the grounds that he wishes to express their utmost gratitude" he said the last few words dramatically, pausing a second for emphasis and continued exsplaining his brilliant plan. "then he gose to the equipment room and sabotage the various devices and tech allowing us to infiltrate the base completely undetected".

Jaoul grinned " that's a good plan, but won't they suspect something if a random group of people come to town just after all their tech stops working" Retras shrugged "we are shapeshifter, just shift again we're in. We're stronger than that stupid shield. We can control our powers. It can work. We just need an excuse to start to start asking about Pearl and Alexa" he turned to them " ladies, is there anything you remember that could help here?"

Pearl rubbed her chin" well, we know our appearances from our time as humans. We could pretend that we're relative or something?" Azek nodded "good, that could work. An accurate description should serve nicely" Alexa stood. Her scandalous black outfit shifting. She, like Pearl, wasn't about to stop apocalypse society rules stop her from dressing as revealingly as she dame pleased. Nobody but herself had the right to tell her how to dress and present herself. Pearl shared this opinion and the rest of hell didn't seem to have a problem with her way of thinking either. Hell was quite excepting of most things.

"but what if they ask us questions?" she said, leaning on the arm of the sofa next to Jaoul. Her bare thigh brushing the side of the couch, she continued " if we can't answer something they will know there's a problem".Jaoul answered " it's been years since the beginning of the apocalypse. Act as if you haven't been in contact for years" Alexa considered that. "I suppose" she said.

"Then it's a plan then" said Pearl and she pushed her feet off the bed. Carpet rough under her feet. "Indeed" agreed Azek, "now all we haft to do it track down this witch boy".

"Already done" said Retras "he egerly awaits to serve us".

"Brilliant"said Alexa, rubbing her eyes "I'm exhausted so I'm going to bed. Good night" and she left the room. Jaoul doing the same. Retras leaving soon after.

* * *

　

Alexa sat in her room, it was large and warm and dark blues and huses of green. The five roared in front of her and she sat on her sofa. A large albino boa draped around her neck. Snakes were loyal to demons, this far underground was the only place they could live these days. Along with many, many animals. Snakes would naturally protect demons so they made good guards, not replacing the actual guards of course.

Jaoul sat next to her. A glass of whiskey in his hand. She had invited him in soon after they had left.She needed to learn more. "How many humans were left after the apocalypse?"

He took a drag form his cigar before putting it out and turned to her "about 5% of what it one was. Then fell a further 1% after due to all the massacres". She nodded, removing the boa from around her neck and placing him on the arm of the chair.It slithered out of the room.

She leaned closer to him and put a hand in his elbow . She leaned in closer. He tried his best to appear unfazed by her close proximity but his heart pounded in his ears as she said "I see how you look at me, how your gaze slides to me" she said into his ear. Putting a hand on his shoulder. She smelled really good and he eyed her tender lips, her depthless eyes, heard them calling him but he force himself to remain calm. He wasn't quiet ready to move on with someone yet, male or female. No matter how much they caught his eye. He removed her hand from his shoulder "not right now, ok".

She jumped back, embaresed" I'm sorry" she said, wringing her hands. "No it's not you. I'm just not quiet ready to move on yet" she didn't know what he meant "me and Retras just broke up. I'm not ready to move on yet" she nodded. Her cheeks heating. She knew he had both male and female lovers but not about Retras. He liked Alexa, she was beautiful and strong willed, not afraid to voice her opinion. "It's alright" he said brushing her warm cheek, but she pulled away from him and looked away from him, hair falling into her face.

He had been looking at her though. She was a good woman. She wasn't evil and it made him angry that someone would dump all their sins on someone else just to get out of hell. Sure hell wasn't a nice place, at least the pits weren't, but it took a higher level of coward to send an innocent there.

They sat in silence for a while and he pulled out his dark phone and began flicking through _Instagram_. Alexa noticed. She knew what a phone was, but couldn't remember what she would use them for or if she ever did use one at all. "How many followers do you have?" she asked as burning pain shot through her skull. Her hands flew to her head" arggh" he groaned. And the pain grew and grew. She was almost screaming. This was worse than the pain in hell. It had no physical source.

An image shot through her head. An iphone, she was flicking through some site and she could hear a pair of heavy boots near by. That was it, nothing else, but she felt panicked for some reason, truly afraid. Not like in hell, this was worse. She began to cry, the first tear she could remember crying. She felt like she was spinning faster and faster.

Like she was plumiting down, falling through fire. Jaoul held her tight, screaming her name. He could sense it. The something that was wrong. There was something a miss. It wasn't a panic attack. He shook her" Alexa!". She was weeping, tears sliding down her cheeks.It took a while but the pain receded and reality slowly came back into view. She broke down crying and Jaoul pulled her into his shoulder. She sobbed. "What happened?" he asked, but got no answer, she didn't know. He just held her tight and let her calm down.

"I don't know why...It just felt so terrifing" she cried. She couldn't remember the last time she'd cried. She took heaving breaths. Jaoul brushed a tear from her cheek." Calm your self, no ones going to hurt you. What happened?" She took a deep breath. "I don't know, I was just sitting there and my head just began to hurt, really bad and I saw something" she said, her head leaning against his powerful chest. "What did you see?" he asked, her head was still sore but she pieced her mind together "It was a phone. It was light coral coloured, some site was open on it and then I heard foot steps near by. Then I was falling...to hell. I don't know why I was so scared, but I felt so terrified, I was panicking and I don't know why, but it's strange because me memories start with me waking up in hell, not falling to hell".

Jaoul's eyes widedned "a memory" he breathed, she looked up at him "what?"

"You remembered something about your life" her eyes widened, "will this happen more?" he put a hand on her back " it's likely" he said "it's progress" he offered and she stood " why do-"

Her legs gave out from under her and she would have slamed her head against the glass tables if Jaoul hadn't caught her and helped her walk to the side of the bed. She sat down on it and he got her a drink. She drank slowley, shaking slightly. She gave him the glass and led her head against the pillow. She pulled the quilt over her. "Mind if I sleep?" she said, she was exhausted. Jaoul wished a her a good night as he put another blanket over her and she mumbled her farewell to him and he left the room. She flicked off the lights and collapsed into a deep sleep.


	12. Past

It was the next night when Pearl sat in the upstairs sitting room of the base. It was warm and welcoming. She leaned on the ruby red couch a glass in her hand. Azek joined her. He took out a pack of cigars. White glossy card gleaming from the amber lights of the mahogany room. He dropped it onto the glass table, pulling the ash tray forward and sparked his lighter. Pearl just watched and curled her feet under her. Her short skirt shifting. He put one cigar between his lips and lit the end. Smoke filtered into the air. 

Pearl filled her glass again and downed it as he breathed smoke out through his nose. Pearl raised a brow " aren't those dangerous?" She asked , she didn't know why she cared but some of the criminals in the pits had died of their excessive smoking habits and she didn't need Azek getting winded and killed because of his blackened lungs. 

He took the cigar from his lips "not to us. These have no effect apart form soothing head aces. Alcohol and most drugs are ineffective too".That was useful but there was one crucial detail she needed to know " but can we get still get drunk?" She asked " we can but it takes a much higher volume of alcohol or it must be alcohol from hell and we sober up so fast it is basically useless against us".

Pearl smiled "so we get drunk with no hangover?"

"basically" 

"Brilliant" she cheered. Getting drunk was one of her favourite pastimes in hell and that was the only thing she didn't want to leave behind. She didn't really know why.

He lifted a brow "you enjoy getting drunk?" 

"You don't?" She asked sitting forward in the chair and stareing at  him "not particularly" he said " my mind remains sober but I lose all sense of balance and coordination. It's exstreamly frustrating" he sighed , Pearl grinned " I usually pass out before that" he rolled his eyes in disbelief. 

Using her demon speed,she snatched the cigar from him " and you don't have any guilty pleasures" he frowned, defeated. "Fine" he sighed  "I'm a rum guy". It was her turn to stare disbelievingly. "Is there a problem? " She shook her head " no, I just saw you as more of a whiskey guy". She brushed the head of the albino boa curled at her side. 

It was alive and slithering slowly around the arm of the sofa and the seat. Alive, like her. Truly live not just some reanimated flesh. She breathed and bled and had working bodily systems and had a soul.Unlike zombies that were brought back via necromancy, they were mindless flesh that only did as the necromancer ordered. They didn't bleed, didn't feel pain. Their souls were dead and gone.

 

A blond cobra with dark spots along its back slithered into the room. It's long body carving a groove in the carpet. It reared up and wrapped around Azeks hand, it's amber pupils gleaming. " Good, your back. Did you run into any trouble? " It shook it's head, intelligence glimmered in it's eyes. It's eyes locked on to Axek's and amber pupils appeared in his dark ones. Somehow making him even hotter. He should have pupils more often, she thought.

 They remained silent for a while, it was as if a transfer was happening telepathically between them, the snake telling him something and he could hear it's words. Like a spy giving information to his master. The snake broke the connection and curled over the back of the couch.

Azek's pupils faded and his eyes returned to their original dark pits of the void. Pearl touched the cobra's head " it's so beautiful" she breathed."She is my familiar" he said " she is my spy. What you just witnessed was her relaying information to me" 

Pearl draped the cobra over her shoulders and the blond snake seemed more than happy to curled around the strong arms. " What did she tell you?"

Azek walked to a distant cupboard   and searched through the piles of documents as Pearl took a drag from the cigar she had stolen from him. Breathing smoke into the air.He returned with a large, well worn map. He put it on the glass table and used the ash tray and the glass to weigh down the edges. 

She studied the map. On one side was a mighty river, twisting and meandering through the earth.  
Left of it was a large square complex. One large gate at the northern most side. One giant building was at the southern end, a church. A colossal forest surrounded the other three sides.  
"This is Ieniss" he said taking a pen. " This is an old map. The complex had grown. Two extensions have been added to the eastern and western side" he drew drew the existentions onto the page, needing to eliminate some of the forest to make room for them.And the river had to be edited as well. It was now only a tenth of what it once was. He drew in the dividing line. It was only a few hundred meters from the complex. Then he drew a circle around an area far into the northern most part of the forest "This is where we are" he said, pulling out a map of a city and placing it at the side of the map covered entirely by trees. All of this is abandoned now but they scavenge the remains of the city for material. Usually the hunters will go with the supply run in case any demonic incidents were to occur.  
We have an unspoken understanding: I won't try to kill you if you don't try to kill me. However sometimes things happen."  
She nodded, understanding. "We will have Dan, the witch to destroy the equipment during the next expedition."  
" What of the humans on the run though?Without the working equipment they are sitting ducks?"  
She didn't really want to just murder random people."Retras will be monitoring them. The other demons should leave them with him there. Unless The humans attack. Then the lesser demons will come to his aid but he will remain hidden during the run".  
"Then we slip in" a nod " the next supply run will be in a week. We can relax until then. There is plenty of drink here for you and Alexa to bond over"  
Pearl looked to the floor "we aren't friends. Not in the traditional sense. We had an understanding, nothing more" It was the truth, they weren't friends. Not really. Either could have betrayed the other at any time.  
"Perhaps you can rectify that whilst we are here. Now that you're out of the pit" She considered that. Alexa was the closest thing to a companion she'd ever had. They knew much about one another and they could relate to one another for several reasons. They had similar tastes in fashion and alcohol too. Perhaps she should try to better their relationship. "You're probably right" she said. An idea flashed to her mind. Kayden had fought Azek, why? She needed to find out. What did Azek know of the hunters? "What is your history with Kayden? Why did he tear out your fang?" she asked.

He glared sidelong at her" you know our history, we fought when I went to Earth a few years ago". That wasn't the whole story, "why? Was he just being a hunter or did you provoke him?"  
He really didn't want to relive that day. The day something so precious had been taken from him but he knew Pearl was smart and she figure it out at some point, sighing he grudgingly said "he attacked me, why? I do not know". She wasn't done yet. "Why were you on earth?" she asked. He grit his teeth "to clear my head" he said through clenched teeth, fangs protracted. She wouldn't back down from him, but this day had effected him. Kayden had physically scared him, she had to know how badly "why?".  
He gave a frustrated, inhuman roar and sighed. "You'll find out eventually, why try and drag it out?" she blinked. Find out what? " The woman you saw me fighting with was my ex wife. That day I had just found out that she was having an affair with another duke. Satisfied?" Pearl froze. The world seemed to slow around her as she saw the expression on his face. It was distant and hurting with a hint of annoyance. She shouldn't have asked, but he didn't have to tell her but he said she would find out eventually, would find out from who? She put a hand on his shoulder "Azek, I'm so sorry" she said trying to comfort him as he breathed heavily.  
He took a minute to compose himself, resting his forearms on his thighs, head lowered. He looked to her "it's not your fault" he said.  
"I shouldn't have pushed for an answer" she breathed, but he shook his head "no, you didn't know. She broke my heart".

She had broken his heart into a thousand pieces. He came to earth to stop him from destroying the castle. To allow the cold to try and cool his fiery anger. He had shoot out a powerful blast of magic and destroyed six blocks of the abandoned city, willing his rage to leave with it, but it did not.Then Kayden had found him and drew his sword, like the inexperienced asshole of a hunter he was and suddenly Azek had an outlet for his rage and he slashed his claws down Kayden's torso, tearing open a gash from collar to hip. It was deep but Kayden kept fighting, using the opportunity to tear out his fang and slit his shoulder. Azek had barely enough time to avoid having his eye removed, earning him a scar above his eye.

Pearl removed her hand from his shoulder and sat in silence, he continued "she's trying to get back with me" he said and her head snapped to his. "I'm not taking her back. I could never trust her" Pearl wrung her hand, she had to say something "were you good to her?" Pearl asked nervously. A nod "I thought I had been. I had tried to be the best husband I could. I have never harmed her, but apparently I was not good enough" he said, no shortage of venom in his tone "I was a fool. I was in love and I was an idiot in thinking she was too". She only has one side of the story but she could tell he had done his best to care for her and if his ex was trying to get back with him he couldn't be that bad. Even if she was only after his cash.  
Pearl squeezed his had and a look of surprise crossed his face. "Azek, what she did was cruel. She betrayed you. Don't blame yourself, go find someone worthy of you" she said trying to calm him. A smile formed on his lips "thanks Pearl. I've tried but I can't quite find the right person" and he pulled out a large, gold ring. "it's stupid but I still haven't gotten rid of it, I just can't" he said.  
"I think getting rid of it would help you move on" he nodded in agreement. Pearl was completely right "I'll think on it". He put away the ring and changed the subject "has anyone ever told you your a good listener" she gave a small smile. Shocked "I am?" she said surprised. "Yes you just listened to me rant about my problems. Thank you for that".  
She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. His skin was smooth and warm against her lips "any time. We can be miserable together" and with that they spent the rest of the night drowning their problems in alcohol, like two responsible adults.

 

* * *

 

 

The church was pale and cold, much like the frozen wasteland outside. Many lit torches lined the thick, cream stone walls. Though they did little to warm the pact masses inside. A few stained glass windows allowed light to filler into the room. They were dull and cracked. Poorly salvaged from a few destroyed cathedrals in the abandoned city. There were two rose of pews. One side occupied women, the other men. There was no mixing between the sexes. It was strictly forbidden, women were instructed to limit the amount of time they spent with men they were not married or related to. Obstructions of such rules were dealt with harshly, as evidenced by the gallows hanging in the square outside. In the front of the church was a large pulpit and two benches. In front were desks stacked with high with papers. The twelve selectmen were sighted behind the two desks. They ranged in age and hair colour, however they were all men, all white and all devout conservative worshipers. In the centre oak pulpit was reverend Samuel. He was a religious fanatic and overseer of the hunters. He was in his late 50ies and wore a thick brown coat. His brown hair was greying in places and a some stubble marred his weak jaw and cheeks. 

"Why is it?" He said. Eyes locked on to Miles who was sat with the selectmen "why is it  that I am told that you hunters took a tormenter out of containment and allowed it to walk free?" a few gasps from the audience" are you not capable of  hunting, containing and killing the enemies of god?! Are you so lacks in your duties that these, creatures run free and unobstructed !?" he roared to the crowd. Tristan stood. He swallowed, clenching his strong jaw. "The tormenter was sly, she was a higher tier than she led on. Maybe if you allowed us to research their strength more and run test. We would have expected it and Neith'ei wouldn't have escaped." he said and a few selectmen nodded their agreement.

A look of absolute rage crossed the reverends face "you dare speak her blasphemous name here!" he spat, flinging a finger at Tristan. The crowd braced for the execution order, but Tristan stood his ground "I say it because it is important. If we treat them like animals they will overrun us due to our arrogance. They are intelligent, capable of human intellect. It makes them dangerous."

"They are all dangerous" Tristan nodded, "yes but you disbanding the research team has halted our progress. She was able to make us think she was a lower tire than she actually was." One of the selectmen stood. He was more tolerant than the others. His red hair pulled back into a short ponytail. "Apologies, Tris but what exactly are tiers".

Kayden stood from the pew and walked to the front. "A tier is the level of power the demon is on. There are three categories. The first is beast. They are lower level creatures. Capable of animal level intelligent. There are five tiers in this. One through five. One is the lowest level. The weakest, like runner scorpions, then five is for large creatures. There are also familiars that fall into a grey area as they are very smart".

Tristan continued "the next are tormenters. They are the second category. They are stronger and capable of human intelligence. Neith'ei was one of them. There are six levels of this. Scorchers, Imps, Gentry, Wraths, Counts and Barons. We believed our tormenter to be an Imp or a Gentry, but she was closer to a Baron" he said and took a steading breath.  "The final category are demons. These are the high born and are the most powerful of the demons. They are nobles. President, Lords and Dukes make up these. Then there is four Kings. Dose that answer your question. Selectman Hook."

The man nodded "you faced three highborn earlier correct?" Kayden was silent a moment, "yes. It was an old enemy of mine. The duke Azek. As well as a pair of companions" The crowd began to whisper and grow agitated. He raised a hand "fear not. Everyone! Please calm down!" the crowd was still shrieking before the reverends voice screamed for silence over the crowd. They shut up quickly after that. Kayden continued "thank you. There is no need to worry. The walls kept them out. However we must be vigilant. If you see anything do not engage for anything, I cannot stress that enough. Azek is tall, with blond hair and he had a scar over his left eye. The other two are cloaked females. We believe they are in their twenties and the have black and white hair respectively. We don't know what their faces look like, but all three have very dark eyes" Kayden sat back down.

"Thank you Kayden. Now what to do about these highborn?" said the reverend. An older, grizzled selectman raised a hand "we do not have the recourses or man power to attack them. They will be heavily guarded and we cannot lose all of our hunters for 3 demons" a pair of younger selectmen voiced there agreements. Caitlyn stood and walked to the front. Her dress was less than practical. It was tight and concealing but also large and billowing. The white fabric made to cover as much of her figure as possible, whilst making her as unappealing as possible. The skirts making it hard to move, giving her no protection from the cold and the bonnet she had been forced to wear was itching her scalp." We cannot just leave them though. Those females are strong and they had the nerve to imitate a few of our fallen residence". The reverend and selectmen gave a concerned look "They were using the voices of a pair of women who die here a few years ago, might also be imitating their appearance" a few gasps of horror came from the gathered humans. "This means they have knowledge of the people in the town." a few people fainted. The demons knew of them. Knew who they were and they expected them to come for them." Calm down everyone, we have the artillery. Even Azek fears them. He didn't dare come past the barrier." A few sighs of relief and Caitlyn sat back down. 

Miles cut in "as much as I hate to let them live. I think we leave them for now and monitor the walls. Last time Azek was only here for a few hours and then left for five years. We should pray this is again the case. If not we must take further action. I would like to propose the research division be reinstated so we can further our scanning tech".

"I agree with Miles" said the older selectmen "detecting problems before they occur is critical, but always the final decision is up to the you reverend and the selectmen".

The reverend considered that "I'll consider it" he said "this meeting is adorned. The selectmen and the hunters will meet privately in an hour" he made  the sign of the cross with his hand and the crowd began to file out of the room. Alysha smiled at a passing blond woman with freckles. Her secret lover. If the council ever found out her life would be over. Her job would be striped from her and she could lose her life. Elena would defiantly be killed, but she had never felt joy like when she was with her. She would take that risk for them.

The twins quickly changed back into their usual hunter outfits and joined the meeting with the other. They were back in the church, the benches had been arranged so they formed one large table. They entered the room and sat with the others. All men. They were the only women in the room. "you're late" said the reverend. A sweating worm of a man with a hideous moustache grinned "well of course they are women" he said. The hunters and selectman Hook had looks of disgust on their faces. This particular councilman had no respect for the female sex or anyone who wasn't pale as a ghost. "Women are weak minded, they have no semblance of punctuality or politics and they are disobedient" he trailed off. Alysha kept a tight grip on her temper. She was used to this belittling and comments. They were infuriating. Women were barely considered human here, she had considered leaving but the land was destroyed. There was nothing there. She'd die outside. The grotesque man finished his laughter and the meeting resumed.

"Tell us more of the demons" said one of the selectmen. Kayden stood "what do you wish to know?"  
"These female demons. Who do you think they are imitating and who do think they actually are" Kayden swallowed nervously." Taking their voices into account and hair colour...we believe they are taking the forms of Pearl Bane and Alexa Samuel" silence. Selectman Hook rubbed his temple, face gaunt "you think they are imitating my daughter?" he asked. Pearl was his only child however she took her mothers sir name not his. It drove him mad but when she was born she looked so much like her mother it seemed wrong to give her his name. The reverend slammed his fist against the table "and my child! They dare to take the form of my child!"  
Kayden gave them a moment to calm down "this is only speculation, but their voices were far to similar to anyone else. They were defiantly demonic-"  
Alysha cut in "I have a theory" she said. The only reason she was able to address the council was the fact that she was a hunter. "What do you think?" asked Kayden, much to the annoyance of the grotesque council man "A while back I was sent to destroy a necromancer base. The reanimated corpses looked human but their eyes were milky. We didn't see the eyes of the hooded demon. The corpses were not the people they used to be. They were mindless and could only do what the necromancer wished. Demons can use much more magic than humans. What if they reanimated them to fight us?"  
A blond council man laughed " they have been dead for five years, they would have decomposed by now. It couldn't be them". Tristan answered "magic can do a lot. It is completely possible that the demons reanimated and repaired their dead flesh. They would not have souls though. Pearl and Alexa are still dead but their flesh isn't. They would be could and their hearts wouldn't beat and they wouldn't breath."  
A few eyes widened "so those perfect, perfect women may have been ripped from their graves and are now being used to fight us" said the Reverend. Selectman Hook looked like he was about to be sick.  
"We haft to be sure. We can x-ray the graves. If they are still there they are just taking their forms an they are other highborn demons, if not they are zombies"  
The reverend looked around "I think this meeting is over. I give you permission to scan the graves"


	13. Familliar

Alexa woke slowly from her deep slumber. She rolled onto her side, brushing a hand down the silk sheets and opened her heavy eyelids. She saw an old cloak on the side table. It was 14:30! She jolted awake. She had slept that long! Blood rushing to her head. She steadied herself with a hand on the head board. She steadied her breathing and slowly sat upright. Feet dangling over the end of the bed, the sheets thrown back. She was still wearing her very short cloths. She wore a top cropped to gust below her chest. It was a shine black material and was very low in the front. Barely enough fabric to cover her breasts. The straps were shaped to form a pentagram over her collar bone. She also wore some booty shorts that were the same shiny material as the top. Her thigh high, wide heeled boots but they were discarded in the corner along with her leather collar.

She thought of the clothing of the women in Ieniss. The impractical, heavy fabric that they were forced to wear. They gave them no protection from the cold. How when they passed the officials they held their breaths from fear of being arrested for anything. They had a stony look on their faces. They were masks of hidden terror, for they were more likely to be convicted of witchcraft, they who were treated like items, they who had no voice in the crowd. She was lucky, she had choices. It was here choice who she wanted to love, where she worked, could say what she wanted. Ieniss hung people for pretty much anything, even minor obstructions like getting drunk or having a relationship that was disapproved of. The place really sucked. It belonged in the past, buried in some history book. 

In the mouth she had spent in the demon city she had found that she like this sexy kind of outfit the best, especially with the heat of the day. It was her choice, and her wholly. 

A knock came at the carved oak door. Her head turned to it as she picked up an ivory comb. "Come in" she said, running the comb through her thigh length hair. Jaoul came in, a small smile on his lips," are you feeling better? he asked and she nodded as he sat next to her. "How long was I asleep?". 

"About twenty hours" he said as a large black tarantula crawled up the bed post. Fangs glinting with venom. She looked around him and glared at it. It was the size of a pigeon. "umm, Jaoul" she said pointing behind him, he turned. "Good" he extended his hand and the spider crawled onto his fist. "My familiar" he said. He lifted his other forearm, a small mark, a healed cut of grey skin a few centimetres wide marred it "and this is how he feeds. He moved his hand with the spider next to the scar. It crawled onto his forearm and sank it's glistering fangs into his arm. Alexa watched all of this with the utmost scrutiny" feeds?" she asked. 

"Yes, they serve us faithfully and we supply them with blood that nourishes them. Witches have them as well, we give them to them. I have a gift for you" he said, walking to the door "I hope you don't mind but I borrowed one of your necklaces but I assure you it was for a good reason". He returned a moment latter with a steal bird cage. He handed her back her necklace and set the cage on the bed. Inside was a red-shouldered hawk. It's pattered and red wings curled tightly as it surveyed her with it's dark eyes. Talons gripping the stand." I showed her your necklace and she choose you" he picked up her choker and held it before the bird, spider perched on his shoulder. The bird lurched forward, trying to snap at the item. He opened the cage and the bird flew to Alexa's arm. It perched on her grey forearm and clicked it's beak. "We do not chose the familiar, Alexa. They chose us". 

"yes. All you haft to do is feed her" as if on que the bird dug it's beat into he shoulder, drawing blood. She didn't even wince. Physical pain didn't phase her one bit. Except for the incident last night. She still had questions about it, but that was something for her to discuss with Pearl not Jaoul. She looked to Jaoul "can I have more than one familiar?" a nod. 

　

Indeed, I have six". The bird finished feeding and flew to her shoulder, "look, about last night-". 

<p>"It's fine. You were unaware of Retras-" she blushed slightly. "No not it's not about me hitting on you. It's the plan. Do you think anyone would recognise us?"</p>

He gave a confused look "we're shapeshifters" he reminded her. "No not in our appearance, in the way we act. We will be pretending to be strangers but what if we act like we are familiar to this place. What if we seem to much like Pearl and Alexa to just be a coincidence". He nodded in understanding "I you have a point but this is the best idea we have. And we are pretending to be relatives" he trailed off. Not knowing how to ease her mind, though his points were solid. "Ok" she said "ok". p>

 

<p>The hunters, selectman Hook and the Reverend walked solemnly up the hill. They were nervous. They were horrified at the fact that the graves may be empty. If so it was Pearl and Alexa and they would haft to kill them. Even though they were dead, they would still haft to end them again, but they were terrified that the girls were still sleeping in their tombs. If so the girls were powerful highborn demons and they were even more dangerous. It was a double edged sword.</p>

<p>In Miles's hand was the device that would tell them. An x-ray machine. A large wand connected to a silver screen. They climbed the large hill and passed through the forest of frozen trees. Kayden lead the group, his boots scuffing on the uneven ground. They walked slow, ready to bolt. He watched the white tree line, snow crunching under his boots. He looked out into the thick woods and saw a block spot on one of the frozen trunks. He squinted and it became cleared. It was gripping the trunk. He stopped as the others went pasted him. Miles stopped "what is it?" he asked and Kayden pointed at the dark spot and the two winced as it splayed it's fingers and pushed off the tree. Kayden drew his sword and the group stopped "someone's there" he breathed and the three hunters shielded the two officials. An icy white snake was curled around a slim trunk. It hissed violently at the group and darted through the trees, much to the surprise of Kayden and Miles. "A snake here?" questioned the reverend, it was freezing outside.

"It's a familiar" whispered Kayden. "The figure is probably it's master" he looked at the monitor. The figure was moving away from them." It's leaving. Continue with caution". They did and reached the graves.

Wandering through the graveyard they came apone the carved grave of Alexa. The bronze stone was carved in the likeness of Pearls. Kayden had taken great care to ensure the headstones were perfect. Miles placed the device on the ground and switched it on and a lightblue glow began emitting from the wand as the screen sprang to life. He looked to the others. The reverand noded gravely and he slowly swiped the wand over the grave. Back and forth, many, many times before an image began to materialise on the screan. Slowley, agonisingly slow. It came into focus. He relaxed slightly. A skelenton was in the grave. He pressed the i in the corner of the screan. It read: human female, age 25.

He looked up "Alexa is still in the grave" he answered and the reverand, her father sighed in relife. His child was still at rest, but it was bitter sweat. It meant that Alexa was a highborn pretending to be Alexa, but what of Pearl. They slowley walked to Pearls grave in the secluded corner of the grave yard. The scanner was sweaped over the untouched grave. Miles smiled "Pearl's still here". Hook sighed, relifed "well they are still here but that means there are at least three highborn on the lose". The reverand nodded "we can discuss that later" and they turned and began walking but as they reached the wrought iron gate of the cememtry , Hook stopped.

He stared at the ground and was silent until spoken too. "Give me a moment alone. Don't wait for me"

"But-"

"I said don't wait for me!" he roared and the reverand grabbed Miles's arm before he could say anything. He needed a moment alone to remember her. He missed Pearl more than anything "let him stay" the hunters disagreed with this but the reverand had the power to over rule them. It stopped them doing many things they wished too. With a growl Kayden spun on his heel and stalked down the hill. Once they were out of ear shot Hook turned and walked back through the dusty path. He thourght about the first time he held her as a babe. Her white hair was prevelent from the moment she came screaming into the world. She looked so much like her mother, but she had his blue eyes. Her mother had suffered complications during the birth so their were no siblings, but she never needed any. Didn't really ever need anyone, she was independant and confident from day one.

He wasn't really watching where he was going, only jumping to the side when a banded copperhead snake reared up at him. It's fangs bared and it tried to bit him. Another copperhead hissed violently and he stumbeled backward. More familiars. Through a gnarled rock at the twin snakes and they dodged it with an unnatural level of intelligence. Another struck at him and he fell backwards with a thud and the snake slithered onto his arm and was about to strike. It bared its fangs, venom dripping. The snakes heads snapped around and they darted to the secluded corner of the cemetery. To Pearl's grave. He scrambeled to his feet and charged after them. Dusty covering his coat as it flew into the air. He rounded the corner and froze as he saw the hooded woman crouching to pick up the snakes. She splayed her arms and a one snake slithered up it's respective arm and up to her shoulders. She stood.

"Beautiful creatures arn't they?" she said without turning as the snakes looped themselves around her shoulders. Azek had showed her where the familliars were kept and these two snake twins had taken to her instantly. The man was shaking slightly. She had sensed him returning a long time before he rounded the corner. "Scream and you lose your head" she warned ,drawing a long, leathal pair of knives. She could rip him in two. She turned around and tears sprang to his eyes as he took in her moon white hair. She pulled back her hood, revealing the half mask she wore. It was a good idea to conceal her face. It would make it impossible to identify her. She wasn't sure if she wanted them to know she had returned yet.

"Understand?" she asked, knives glinting as she gripped the broze hilts. Amathysts sparkeled in the handels. She was rich, unbelevably rich. Her skin was white as ivory,stark against her dark leather top and black leggins. The snakes toungs flickered and they hissed as the man fell to his knees. "Please" he begged and Pearl cringed, she'd exspected the asshole officials of Ieniss to have a bit more pride than this. He placed his palms on the frozen ground. Head lowered." Please" he repeated.

She snorted "have some damn pride man-"

"Please if you have any respect for a fathers love for his daughter you will stop mocking me by taking the form of my child" Pearls eyes widened. This was her father?! This man, an official! She would stand it. She had seen little love for daughters in Ieniss. She had her familiars watching. Women were items to blamed for every problem men had there, blamed and executed as witches. They were treated no better than insects, they were completly subserviant and terrified. Ieniss hanged people for most things. The treated anyone who did not meet their ideals like slaves. Rage bubbled up inside her and she snarled. Her fangs out and gleaming. "How dare you speak to me of love for daughters! Your care for your daughters not! You treat like they are slaves ! Like their feelings are nothing! You dare think you have the right to say you loved her! You disgust me!"

He was frozen, terrified. He had angered her. He was dead, but deep down he knew he deserved it. He hated the inequality of the Ieniss. Not just for girls but for men of other ethnicities and people of other religions. He remained silent for fear of losing his possition and he had tried to better the lives of the people but deep down he knew he deserved what ever punishment she dealt him. Hell was unequal but in different ways, the demons punished guilty humans. They deserved it because of their horrific crimes. The slaves of Ieniss did not. It was where he was going though.

Her heavy boots crunched in the stone and the serpents hissed as she grabbed his collar and dragged him to his feet. She leaned forward. "I want you to listen well, Hook" she whispered. How did she know his name. He eyed the snakes, that's how she knew. One slithered forward and was straing him in the eye. "I have not changed my apparence. This I swear. I am Pearl Bane. I am a highborn demon and I would rather face the pits of hell again than live under men like you".

He gasped, eyes wide "you lie. My daughter died five years ago". She chuckeled "yes I did and I survived the pits of hell". It was impossible but she didn't seem like the type of woman he should argue with. She slit his face with one of her sharp blades and blood ran down his face. "How?"

"That's for me to know. You may have meant something to me once but no longer. I have no idea who you are, and I don't know how I could ever have cared what happened to you after the suffering my familiars have made me aware of." The snake looked to her and she nodded and with blazing speed it sank it's fangs into his throat and pulled back just as fast as she dropped the man who was clutching at his neck and screeming.

"Tell them I was here, but you will not tell them the information I told you. If you do something we do not like and you will feel pain radiating from that ingery, try and tell anyone and that venom will kill you quickly". She walked to the grave as he got to his feet "why not kill me now? Your right I completly deserve death for letting the other officials let that kind of suffering to endure". She shrugged "this felt more appropriate. I'm giving you the chance to change things for the better and you will have me to guide you" she knelt down and touched the cool stone.

"control you mean" she shook her head "I do not control anyone. This is just a procaution"

"For what?" he asked, genuinly corious "I don't know if I want the others to know I've returned yet. Do you think they would acsept me as I am now?" He was silent, but shook his head. "Then you see my point. I will not cling to the past. I have eternity ahead of me". He thourght this was insane. Pearl was dead, gone,it was impossible but Pearl would have been furious at the way Ieniss was now. She would be disgusted with him and she would do anything, no matter how drastic to make a change.

She stydied the grave, a long claw tracing the carved lettering, "this is well made.It is much better than the other crumbeling headstones" He took a step forward , but stopped went she snarled "Kayden carved you and Alexa's graves. One of the few lovers you had" She rolled her eyes "and would you have you married me off to him too?" she asked angrily. He shook his head "no, I don't believe in that. It is something I've been trying to change" she snarled "I'm not lying, you have your little magic tricks to find out" she looked to the snake, then to him. He wasn't lying. "They aren't magic tricks".

She was about to leave when he said "I take it by your tone Azek dosn't treat you like the people in Ieniss", she looked back "the whole of hell dosn't treat innocent people like they are the lowest level of scum. Only the guilty sinner which spend all of eternity burning like human candles." And wings shot her back and she took off as Kayden tore around the corner. Eyes wide and swords out.

　

Hook clutched his stinging neck. Kayden was still tranfixed on the demon and the snakes winding through her long hair. The dark eyes visable through the mask. She smiled and flew you disappearing through the mist. He turned to the official. "Are you alright?" he asked. Hook couldn't tell him much, he thourght quickly. He'd try a few words. "her snake bit me" he took his hands away to reveal his neck. The bitmarks had turned green and he began to sweat. "Why are you here? I ordered you to go." Kayden put his arm around his shoulder and began running back through the grave yard and down the hill. Hook stumbeling but the pain had stoped. He felt strengh return to his feet and he began walking upright again.

She hadn't been lying about that. Could it really be Pearl? It was stupid he told himself. "She would be that angry with you" a voice in his head told him. No, no it couldn't. "She didn't lie about the snake, she might not be lying about her appaerence" he thorught. He couldn't believe he was concidering this. No his child was dead and buried.

They reached the other hunters. "Caitlyn we need antivenom for a snake familiar" she nodded and they hurried back to base.

* * *

 

Pearl arrived back at the the underground mansion and made her way inside. It was far warm inside. Her two snakes uncoiled themselves from around her and slithered away into the lit hallways. She walked to one of the many sitting rooms to find Azek curled up on one of the sofa's. She faced him and he stood and walked towards her as he took in the look on her face. He walked to her and took off her mask and she lunged forward and hugged him and he held her a good while.

 


	14. Telepathy

<p>Caitlyn finished mixing up some antivenom as Hook sat in the large armchair of the hunter base. He clutched the blackened injury as he began exsplaining" she had two snakes. They were banded and had copper skulls" Caitlyn walked to him and filled a syringe with the mixture. He held out his arm and winced as she injected it into his arm. "Well your not going to die now, but if there was any magic in the bite it will still be effective for a while" he nodded and took the cloth from his neck. He looked to a mirror "it's still black though" he said. "Yeah it will be bruised for while" she said. The reverend gave a disappointing look "well do better woman, you should be able to heal him completely" she snarled as he sighed "oh well this is what happens when girls do things".</p>

　

<p>Her temper grew.She snapped "oh I'm sorry. I'll just let him die a horrible and painful, slow death next time". He frowned "you will do as your told girl. How hard is it to mix up a tonic" he snapped, impatient. At heart he was a vile man. 

"Oh really. How about you do it. I'm not a witch I can't just magic it better" she was playing a dangerous game saying that. Even the smallest mention of witchcraft could get you killed, had gotten people killed, it killed a man the other day. His lifeless body still hung from the scaffold. Kayden stepped in before it got out of control "Why was she there?" he asked. Hook shrugged "I don't know" he lied "she was at pearls grave for some reason. I don't know who she was" the lies and half truths rolled off his tong. He was a good liar, he mixed the lies with truths, it made them more believable. "She was very displeased with the way we treat women and some men here, but I don't know why she had the snake bite me and not just kill me". Caitlyn's brows rose. Someone else who shared her opinion. The hunters had their issues with the way Ieniss was run, but know one ever thought the way she did. "oh?" she asked "apparently hell believes in equality, unless your a sinner burning like "a human candle" as she put it". She almost smiled, was it wrong for her to agree with a demoness? She'd think on it later.</p>

　

<p> The reverend laughed "that's ridiculous. It would bring chaos. You need one dominant race, not multiple". Alysha looked like she wanted to slap him. Hook rolled his eyes "she said she'd rather face the fires of hell again before living like we do". Samuel smiled "well that means she's evil. She burns in the fires. She is unloved by god. We can us this to control others". A pain shot through hooks neck and he nearly doubled over from it. Caitlyn grabbed a box of painkillers and handed him a pill. A female voice invaded his head "you fool!" it said. It was her voice. He tried to speak out but he couldn't bring his mouth to move. "You will stop this. You will not undermine me! My threats are real" she said and the pain in his neck worsened. He thought quickly "I don't that's a good idea" he said and they turned to him "the people are already terrified. If we tell them that the demons are angry with the city ,they won't do what is needed of them. The town will crumble into mass hysteria and will cave in on itself".</p>

　

<p>"Good" said the female voice. "How are you doing this? They rid me of the poison" he said in his head. She felt the woman smile "of the poison not the magic" he began to sweat. No. she would control him and he had to make a change. He wanted to make a change but now he would haft to. Their goals were the same, but he heavily disagreed with her methods." I will not be your slave" the pain worsened, it was like a thousand little knives were being repeatedly stabbed into his brain." Yes you will. This your own fault. You could have done something at the beginning. Yet you did not. All it takes for something like this to happen is for them who oppose it to keep quiet. I am forcing your hand and you will tell me everything about Pearl Bane".

"Why?" he asked and she chuckled "I already told you, but that's something for later.Keep going. Sight the witch trial previous witch trial and the how many people died. How many workers you lost" she was right. Brilliant but it probably wouldn't work. The pain dulled "they wont take that seriously" he said in his thoughts. "Try" she said. "During the last witch hunt we lost 15 people, most were slaves and our productivity dropped 5%. We cannot lose more".</p>

　

<p>The group nodded "I agree with him" said Miles "we can't get anything done if there is no one to work".

"What now" said Hook to the voice "Listen carefully and repeat after me, but first how did you replace the loss of productivity?" she could use him for info. This was bad, but he couldn't say no. He felt her asserting her telepathic power over him. Felt it like a blade being twisted in his mind. He relented "They had slaves work longer hours. Many got ill" a snarl rippled through his skull. "ok. We can work with this. How do you feed them?".</p>

　

<p>"Not good"</p>

　

<p>" Listen well" she ordered and a dull pain radiated into the back of his neck.</p>

　

<p>"I think we should treat the slaves better two" he said to the group. The reverend winced " what? Why they are slaves". Hook nodded "yes but they are all becoming ill. This effects how much they can work. If they are care for even a little better our productivity will increase greatly. We also cannot allow an illness to spread around the colony". The hunters nodded and the reverend scoffed.</p>

　

<p>"Why did none of you think of this before?" asked the voice. "I think it was because we didn't have the recourses" he sensed the girl roll her eyes "unbelievable, I don't think I'll ever get your society".</p>

　

<p>The reverend gave an annoyed look. "No, they are slaves, they will do as we tell them. Don't bring this to me again! However we aren't telling the people about the demon in the grave yard. That would send them over the edge".</p>

　

<p> "well done" she said, "but we still have much to do".</p>

　

<p>"What can you do?" he asked nervously "you and I can change so much Hook, so ,so much" she replied. </p><hr />

　

<p>Retras awaited in the middle of the frozen forest. His red hair tied back into a not at the base of his neck. He scanned the tree line. Beside him was a fallen trunk of a great tree. Snow covered it, the other side of him was the thick woods and the abandoned city beyond. He was waiting for Dan. The man who had served Neith'ei and almost got her killed, but he was the best bet for taking down the technology in Ieniss. He heard nothing, but he sensed a figure come into his radar and he smiled and pressed himself against one of the frozen trees. He began to shapeshift and his cloths and skin began to harden and crack. His form took on the colour of a froze scared birch and he was completely camouflaged against the tree.</p>

A young man stepped into the clearing. He wore a thick white coat, a hood concealed most of his face and a sack was slung over his back. He stumbled around a few fallen branches and came to the middle of the clearing. He paned a long glance around the group of trees but saw no one, saw none but his witch blood told him some one was there. Retras gave a low laugh that echoed around the clearing. The man felt it go through him. Nervously he knelt on one knee " I have come to serve you. Show your self and I am yours to command" he said trying to sound as confident as possible, even though he was terrified. The demon would probably kill him.

"Do you know why I have summoned you?" said a voice. The man looked up to see a red haired demon stareing down at him. He nodded "you want me to break all their toys". Retras smiled

"Excellent" and he handed him a tiny jet vial. The cap was carved in the likeness of a skull. "Use this. Do not fail me or your soul will be my next meal" he said. The hooded man nodded. "Of course, anything to end them" he said, but really he meant to end his father. The grotesque, grossley obese glutton who ate like a king whilst his underlings starved like animals . He and his selectmen had to be stopped "good. If you succeed in this Danial, you will be rewarded." Danial lowered his head and Retras disappeared, leaving Dan to trevese the woods back home with the mysterious vial in hand.

　

* * *

 

Pearl's eyes rolled out of her head as she blinked. Her vision clearing as she looked around the room. She sat up, rubbing her tempel. Her head hurt like hell. "I told you not to push your mind" said Azek from beside her. He leaned on his forearms and gave her a critical look. She met his eyes "I'm fine" she sighed. "He didn't even fight me, but really he couldn't could he. He claims to want to help, but really he know he is a coward. I felt it. I felt how much he is trying to believe I am not his child."

Azek frowned "you aim to use him to make changes?".

"I aim to use his power. If he really dose want to help them he won't object. I need his information".

"Even though he is your father" he said. Surprised at her intellegence. She really was the perfect stratagist. "He claims to be my father. He has allowed suffering to run rampant over the last five years. If I am his child he should have know how angry this would make me. He betrayed my memory! I shall use our bond to get what we want and changing Ieniss would be good for us. Who knows maybe we can have him route out our dark witches too." He smiled, pleased." Yes, there is a witch community in Ieniss, giving them their own town would be very useful to us". They had a puppet on a string. A very valuable puppet. "The supply run is tommorrow" her brow rose, head ace lessening "already?" she said with surprise. "Time flyes" he said taking his cigar from the crystal ash tray.

She stood rolling her neck. "Indeed, regardless, this is completly a one way system right? He cannot try and attack me telepathically?" she asked stroking the head of the copper headed snake on the table, her dear servant. "Indeed, you are completly in control, show me the form you plan on taking to slip in tomorrow" she smiled and shapeshifted into a large tabbi. His eyes narrowed "not a human form?" he asked. "I thought an animal would be more inconspicuous" he shook his head as she turned back to her normal form "no, we must pass through the gate, we will do so later in the day after the tech has gone down to look less obvious and we shall pass the hunters in town once their monitors stop working to better our disguise" she nodded "excellent " she said walking to him and she took his hand. A small indent marred one finger. Where her once wore that ring.

She brushed her thumb over it. "I finally got rid of the dame thing" he said standing. "Thank you Pearl, really just getting rid of it makes me feel better" He didn't know why he hadn't before. He hadn't spoken to anyone about his ex. Ranting about his problems wern't his thing but he just felt like he could open up to her. He didn't know why. She gave him a warm smile "I'm glad" she said "cupping his cheek. He held his hand to her raised one. He smiled and pulled her into a hug. He had never been this comfortable around anyone before. She could be brutal but not cruel. She was strong willed and smart and sly, but a little kindness was there. A darkness to mirror his own.

He rested his clawed fingers on her hip and she did not move as ran his fingers down her face. His fingers were cold against her skin. He leaned closer his lips bruching hers for a second before he pulled back. She gave a small squeak of surprise before he kissed her lightly. She jumped. She pushed him off and he landed on the sofa. She breathed heavily as he looked up at her with his amazing dark eyes. He laughed.

She grinned, slightly embarrassed but she laughed too. "We have an amazing opportunity here Pearl, a puppet completely under our control. We will use him to destroy our enemies".

Never before had she felt such power. Never before did she have anyone who would serve her so unquestionably.  Hell was bad but it did not haunt her. It was the memory loss that did. "Absolutely. I will drain every bit his memories and find out who I am!" confidence ran through her "he will believe it is me and I will destroy the witch who did this to me".

She would have her revenge.  

 

 

 


	15. Battle

Alexa sat on a large boulder overlooking a frozen pool. She was on the very edge of the dilapidated city. The bolder was the remains of a great building, the carved pillar had chipped and dulled, some smaller debris lined the destroyed highway on her right. The road full of pot holes and one huge crater along one side. It was filled with water, but it wasn't frozen. It was...bubbling. She cursed and extended her wings. They were strong and lean and propelled her to the air. She hovered over the crater. It took out a good eight of the road and cut into the earth beyond the metal barrier that was broken and twisted at a strange angle. She lowered a finger into the pool. It was wonderfully warm. A hot spring. The crater had unearthed a hot spring. She smiled, the steam warming her.

The water was far too dirty for her to swim in though. Sighing she flew higher into the air and looked around. If there was one hot spring there had to be another. It was cold, bitingly cold. She poured her magic into her wings to warm them as she flew. She flew back to the boulder she had been perched on and looked to the woods, she smelled a slight shift in the air and she glided off the collapsed wall and landed in a walk. She followed the sent and it led her up the hill. She couldn't fly, there wasn't enough room between the trees but if worst came to worst she could simply turn into a black swirling mist and teleport to the canopy above and fly to the air. It was very difficult to teleport, it consumed a large portion of her energy but in a life or death situation it was highly useful. She couldn't use it inside the walls however, it unnerved her slightly. At least she had Jaoul and the others. She was intrigued by Jaoul he was mysterious and she liked it. He didn't want to move on yet and she respected his wishes but she still enjoyed his company. His hair captivated her. He had long dark hair that cascaded over his shoulders. It was thick and healthy and perfect. It was far better than any humans hair. 

She walked to the source of the sent and saw steam billowing up ahead. She rounded a corner and came across a crystal pool of bubbling water in the middle of the snow. Large trees hung over it , causing the light to gently filter into the pool. It was beautiful. Ethereal. A glimpse of light in the darkness, a piece of warmth in the tundra. Steam rose to the air, misting the area in a deliciously warm haze.         

She walked to the lip of the pool and brushed away some of the snow and drew a hand through the pristine water. She was about to undress and walk into the warm, gargling water, she took of her thick coat, laying it on the ground. The cold, freezing her bare shoulders ,when a twig snapped from around the corner, she snapped to it, claws and iron horns manifesting and a brown hair young man carrying a spiked mace. His eyes went wide.

* * *

 Tristan raised his heavy mace into a defensive position as he took in the demoness before him. She gave a small snarl, fangs out. Tristan narrowed his eyes "why the hell are you here?" he growled, well growled as best as he could, he wasn't much for intimidating battle speech. She placed her clawed hand on her slim hip "I could ask you the same question" she said smugly, taking a few steps closer. "you were with Azek, weren't you?" he said as he took in her dress. It was close cut and revealing, far different from the dress of Ieniss. Her body appealed to him not at all. She halted her strides "yes I was, am I as pretty as you thought I would be?" he clicked his tong "hadn't given that any thought. Stop taking Alexa's form, your causing her family pain-"

"I am Alexa Samuel stupid bastard. That grave is wrong, I am alive" she gestured to herself, her horns and claws and demonic features "alive and upgraded" he scowled. This wasn't possible but then again he wasn't creative enough to dream this up. No it shouldn't be possible for her to be Alexa but if Alexa had somehow been changed after or at death...  his eyes widened. No, no,no, no. She couldn't have gone to hell, she was too kind, to gentle. He cursed himself for even considering it but it was the only way she could be telling the truth. She had to be lying then. This woman had too much sass to be the Alexa he knew.

She tilted his chin up with one of her long, dark claws. He hadn't even heard her approaching "I see you're  reeling from the sudden news" he straitened as she lowered her claw and shook his head "your not Alexa" she cocked her head to the side "the Alexa I knew has been dead for five year and she was not like you. She was gentle and shy, she had none of the vanity that oozes from you" he said with venom, he also added with no short a hint of anger "she also did not dress like you".

Alexa looked at herself. She wore thigh high boots with short shorts that had a suspender detail. Her top was leather and did up like a corset at the front, revealing plenty of her chest and torso. Her cloths were strong neutral colours "not enough colour?" she asked and he scowled, pointing the mace at her "not enough fabric" he said and she scoffed "well sorry buddy but the lack of fabric is here to stay" and she drew a jagged blade from her belt. His expression became angry "your a poor copy of her. You are a mockery" she laughed, her wings grew from her back "I see myself an improved version but your entitle to your opinion. Are we going to fight or can I go swimming now?" He lunged, swinging down with his mace. She dodged, wings sending her to the air and back across the pool. She retracted her horns for mobility in the thick woods. Her Horns would get stuck in the low canopy. She laughed "this pool will run red with your blood, hunter!" And she surged forward, plucking a smaller knife from her belt and hurled it at him. It struck the mace, splitting the wood up to the metal tip. She drew a few more knives and hurled two of them. He jumped to the side, backflipping over a large frozen log.

She jumped on top of the mammoth log and swiped down with booth of her long knives. He blocked her strike with his mace. The wood splintering further as she struck. The force so strong that it cracked the ground beneath his feet. He grunted as his legs shook from the strike. She was so strong. His arms shook as an even larger crack appeared in the mace. Wood groaning as the crack appeared, it spanned from the leather handle to the iron tip. The angelic magic was jus keeping it intact. He held firm as she brought her face closer "can I ask you something, hunter?"

"What is it, demon?" she applied more pressure on the mace and the crack opened the entire way through it. It was on the verge of snapping " what is your name? I want to know before I end you". He gave a small laugh "I'm not dying yet but my name is Tristan Myers if you must know" she smiled "well Tristan...it is a shame about your mace" it snapped. Splinters shattering to the ground and he flew to the side to avoid a slice from her knife, but he wasn't done yet. He jumped to her blind spot and muttered a spell. Light exploded from his hands and a force shot into her body.

She went flying, slamming into a tree. She landed and spat ashy coloured blood onto the ground. It had damaged her internally. Her skin was fine. He charged at her, swinging punch, after punch. She dodged and blocked a few, but some met their mark between her returned blows. She jumped back and looked to him. He was panting, sweating "your stronger than you look Tristan" she shot to his side with her demonic speed," but not fast enough" she grabbed him and punched him into the ground, blood irrupting from his mouth before slamming a kick into his ribs and he went flying down the hill, branches ripping his skin. He slammed into a tree and pealed himself from the ground. She gave a battle cry and barrelled after him. He was expecting it though. She ran and ran. A snarl on her face. He jumped aside and she barely stopped herself from being impaled on a branch. His blood stained the snow and frozen leaves . She jumped into the air as Tristan swung the broken, metal tip of his mace. It hit nothing but air and he turned retreating up the hill. Stopping at the pool.

His blood dripping into it. At least something she said was true. She charged at him and he met her attack with a small knife and swung the tip of his mace into her head. She stopped dead. Disorientated and her vision became black as she fell into the pool. She sank into the now red water. The water distorting her beautiful face. Dark hair whipping upward as she sank. Tristan stared into the water. She would drown if he did nothing, but if he tried to take her back alive she would kill him or escape with ease. He was still debating whether or not to mercy kill her or not  when an even greater force slammed into him and he crunched against a tree. Slicing a long cut up his arm. He barely heard the water splashing as he dragged himself together. He looked over to the pool. Alexa had been pulled from the water. She was breathing heavily on the ground. A dark cloak now placed over her. A male was crouched next to her. He wore a dark blue coat, a golden stud through his ear and his skin and hair was as dark as the night sky. The male lifted the back of her head and brushed his thumb over the back of one of her hands. "Rest, I will handle this" he said. Tristan pulled out his curved, blessed short sword and the man stood up and roared the most inhuman growl Tristan had ever heard. "Your death will not be a gentle one, mortal!!"

* * *

Miles grunted as he leaned against the tree. His loaded rifle in his hands. He wore his reinforced clothing, the stubble on his cheeks had grown into a beard. He desperately had to shave, something for him to do once he was back at home base. Tristan had ran up the dusty path to his left to the near by stream for a drink. He claimed to be completely parched and ran off. Miles just rolled his eyes and decided to wait here for him. He looked at his pocket watch. He'd give him another minute before he would go after him. He thought of the woman Hook had seen. Wondered if it was actually Pearl, part of him hoped it was. Even though she would be his enemy, he still wanted to see her again. She had basically been his sister. They had been neighbours and in his troubled home, she had been the only person who had actually care that he existed. That was until he met the others of course. Her death had shattered something inside him. She told him over the phone that there was something they had to discuss, but they never got too. She was found dead later that day.

Suddenly, a scream irrupted from behind him. Tristan! He bolted up the hill. Gun at the ready. He froze at the sight of the massive, dark skinned male who was currently kicking the shit out of Tristan. He picked him up "Tomorrow the village will be missing it's fool!" he roared before tearing open Tristan's arms and shoulders and throwing him. Tristan had managed to ram his blade through the monsters shoulder. Rips marred Tristan's torso. Not deep enough to kill him though. Judging by the cut in his shoulders they had not been caused by this male. His eyes fell on the unconscious female. His gun aimed and ready. He understood. Tristan had nearly killed the demoness and the demon male was now unbelievably pissed about it.

The male stabbed a hand into Tristan's torso. "No!" Miles roared as the beast pulled his bloodstained claws from Tristan's ribcage. He held up a piece of bone, a shared of Tristan's rib. Miles let off a few shoots and the demon avoided them with ease. Tears pricking at his eyes. He let off a shot and it barely missed the creatures head. A millimetre from killing it. The beast used it's speed and stopped in front to him before him. Faster than any other demon he had ever killed. The man drove his knee into Miles's chest, ribs breaking. He slammed into the ground with a thud. "Stay out of this hunter, you are not the one who hath anger me" his dark eyes filled with the flames of hell. Miles raised his head "let me guess. Those two got into a fight and he nearly killed your girlfriend" the man chuckled "close, but she is not my lover" he turned and his claws protracted further. They were long and dark and capable of ripping apart steal. His eyes fell on the girl. He pealed himself off the ground. The man picked up Tristan by the collar, but he already had a plan "hey buddy".

"hmm?" he turned and growled. Miles was stood over the girl. Gun pointed at her head. "I have a proposition". The demon roared "is that the existent of your honour? He was going to let her drown in the water. If he had any respect for his advisory he'd kill them themselves, like I'm about to do" He held his claws at the mans neck. It would kill him. A mercy considering the state he was in. "Your a demon, it was never a fair fight to begin with" a snarl. "It obvious you care for her. Whether those feelings are romantic or not I don't know, nor do I want to but I think we have an agreement" a nod and he walked forward, discarding Tristan on the ground and picking up Alexa. The cloak still wrapped around her. Miles pointed his gun a Jaoul. "This is the best course of action you know. We all leave here alive".

The man shrugged "I suppose. I just didn't want to see her harmed" and he turned and began to leave when he heard the gun cluck and he turned snarling but the hunter was already disarmed. His head slamming against the ground. Pearl held a knife to his throat. "You lack honour" she said. Pearl wasn't wearing her mask, hadn't the time. Tears sprang to Miles's eyes. 

* * *

 "Pearl?" he breathed. It probably wasn't her, but he wanted to see how she'd react to that name. "Are you her or are you just an unholy beast?" She had both her blades to the sides of his throat. He tried to turn his head. Tristan was bleeding out fast the large rips in his torso and shoulder were gushing blood."Did I know you?" She asked and he gave a small smile "I used too" he said sadly "you meant everything to me " An image of a small, bronze skin boy shot through her head. He was smiling up at her. She dropped her knives as a radiating pain slammed into her skull. She grunted and shrieked. Head spinning and she stumbled back into jaoul. He shot up"fight them Pearl! Fight their control!"

She became almost furious "Control! They do not control me! You will know our wrath for hurting my friend!" A large cluster of rock shot it the air and the ground shook, darkness flowed from her fingertips and she began muttering a powerful spell. The stones began to spin, sparks collecting around them, her head thrown back, eyes blazing bright.  Miles got to his feet, eyes wide. Well that went bad fast. He raised let off a shot from his gun and muttered a counter curse. The bullet began to glow blue and ended up grazing her temple, a trail of ashy blood sliding down her face. The light exploded the second it touched her skin, sending her stumbling sideways . Breaking her concentration. The force of the magic converged in a cyclone of dark and light energy, it came crashing down. She lay there inmoving for a moment. Miles despite himself rushed to her. He didn't know who or what this woman truly was but she had some Pearl in her, maybe this was Pearl, maybe she wasn't but he couldn't let her die. He drew his sword, but these two demons on the other hand, they could go.

 A  pair of claws slashed down, across his chest and shoulder. He went flying, only seeing a flash of blond hair and dark spots appeared in his vision.

* * *

Tristan looked up. A blond man, Azek was clutching the white haired beauty in his arms. "Pearl! Pearl!" he roared. Was that...concern in his voice. Even though he was dying his intuition and inventers mind made him observe. He called her Pearl. Something was very unnatural here. She groaned and he smiled. She lifted a hand weakly and he took it in his. "Let him live" she said "he clearly knew me. I need him alive" he nodded "yes, but we cant capture them, the hunters would suspect something" she weakly nodded "yes, just leave them, he will at least live". He knew her?

Miles's injuries were shallow, he would live, but he was currently lead in a pool of his own blood, he wouldn't last long at this rate. "Indeed" said the darker skinned man "but I think we should at least put this one out of his misery" he finished darkly. He walked over with powerful strides and picked him up by the collar. Pain lasing through him as he picked him up. Dark eyes boring into his. He would look him square in the eyes as he killed him. The honourable, warrior way. This man was no coward. The girl he had been holding a moment ago was now lead unconscious next to Azek. She groaned and opened her eyes, standing up right on shaking legs and pulling the cloak tightly around her. A bruise had blossomed on her right temple. A thick purple smudge that was an offertory to her perfect features. "Jaoul?" she said and he turned. That was his name then, a strong name, but also strange enough to be demonic. "Are you alright?" he asked as she walked to him and she took one of his massive arms. He muscles like an ox but they weren't nearly as impressive as the ones on Azek. She nodded.

She looked to the sword imbedded in his shoulder. "Your hurt" she said. He looked to the blade as though he had forgotten it there." I'll be more than fine" he looked back to Tristan and pulled the sword out of his shoulder with a grunt. He held it to Tristan's neck. Eyes narrowing. "Make it quick" said Alexa. "He was going to let you drown in that pool" he said, eyes still on Tristan. "I wouldn't" he mouthed, blood sliding down his cheek. "I know" said Alexa, not even acknowledging the hunter "but I would rather him be mercy killed now than to give the other one more cause to hate us-"

A ginger haired woman stood behind her, the other hunter to her right, gun aimed at Jaoul's face. Azek stood, steadying Pearl next to him. "Put him down demon" she said and Alexa turned "do you know me too?" she asked sweetly, noticing the woman's wide eyes. Azek sniffed. One of those hunters were human but the other. He smiled "well that is interesting hunter. Are you aware?"

"Aware of what?" she asked and he chuckled. "Fear not you will discover it soon." He paused as she drew the bow back further "look" he continued" this day has already gone on far too long. Let us leave, Jaoul" the dark skinned demon huffed "fine, we have injuries to attended too" He threw Tristan into Miles and the four of them began to melt into dark swirling misted. And then they were gone.           


	16. Healing

Tristan sagged against Miles, blood sliding from his wounds, he was pale. His blood turning Miles cloths black. Miles hastily lay him on the ground atop Caitlyn's ice blue coat. Red blood already staining it. Caitlyn pulled out her hunting knife and cut off his bloodstained jacket and shirt. His toned, bare chest was blood stained. Long slicing cuts were carved into his shoulders and extended down to his elbows, any deeper and his bones would be exposed. A large, impaling type wound was cut into the lower, left side of his torso. A piece of his rib had been plucked from the remaining ribcage. They could see his organs as he choked up more blood.

His heart pumped furiously in his chest as it desperately tried to keep him alive. Caitlyn hastily grabbed a trauma kit from her bag and pulled a bottle from the black box. She opened it and poured some the gleaming white gel. She began smearing it over the smaller gashes on his torso and chest as Miles began stitching up the wound in his torso. Blood pumping as they worked. Miles was going to tear that demon to pieces. That bastard almost killed his most trusted friend, Tristan had been the other person there. Always there. He had lost Pearl. He could not lose him too. He held down Tristan with his knee as began  to heal his large gash with the white needle and thread. It was imbued with angelic magic and would help Tristan's hunter body heal quicker. Tristan had mercifully passed out.

He finished stitching and he smeared some of the gel over he injury to seal it. To stop the bleeding. Caitlyn began stitching his arms and smearing the gel over his injuries. They anxiously waited for the gel to harden. It worked on a reaction so that once hardened it would prevent bleeding but transporting him would be difficult, they could burst his stiches. The gel began to harden into a plaster like substance. They sighed.

They held hands to form a circle and closed their eyes. They began muttering a prayer, invoking angel magic to heal any internal damage. The shining white magic began to form around them, a swirling around the three, but it did not take any effect, not yet. Caitlyn's skin felt like it was on fire. It burned and she backed away as the magic slammed into her. She screamed as a mark appeared on her chest, singeing her clothing. Miles stopped the spell and the magic dissipated. Tristan groaned as the gel began to liquefy and mingle with blood. Miles gasped and began praying once again. The bastard creature must have put some curse on him. He continued to spread more gel over Tristan's injuries. Frustrated. Caitlyn lay shivering on the ground, dizzy. What had just happened? She had never had a problem healing before. It must have had something to do with what Azek had said. She didn't know what he meant. That she was meant to be aware of something. Maybe he had been talking out of his ass but still. She had noticed something different about her. She could see better in the dark. She felt fast, could jump higher. Her hunter powers felt like a leash that was slowing her down. Like something else was giving her strength. What did she need to be made aware of?     

Miles furiously tore at his shirt. Ripping it into long prices and wrapped them tightly around Tristan's injuries. He looked to Caitlyn who looked ready to pass out. The spell had back fired. The mark of a snake in a spell circle began to form on the ground in front of Caitlyn. Damn demons! They were doing this! One of their games! The crest began to glow bright amber. The snake hissed and slithered with joy within the circle. Miles roared and threw a vial of holy water at the mark in the dirt. The snake hissed as the water smeared the mark in the earth. He prayed louder as Caitlyn began to convulse slightly. Her eyes wide. He threw holy water over Tristan and the gel began to steam as it hardened. It hardened for good this time. He relaxed and reached for Caitlyn. Her eyes closed but she was breathing steadily. He relaxed and fell to the ground, cursing the unholy hell spawns. That woman though, she had something of Pearl within her, that other woman may very well have something of Alexa in her too. They would discover that later, he needed to get these too home before sun down. Hopefully Caitlyn would recover soon and then they could get Tristan back to base, then he would spend his time thinking up revenge schemes for those four. There was a second male, great.

There was also the question of Caitlyn. What did that devil know?

 

* * *

Alexa finished exstracting hunter magic from Jaouls wound. His ashy blood coving his chest. Her probing spell dragging the angel magic, inch by inch, out of the deep gash. He grunted as she finished dragging a large amount from it. She lowered her slim hands. Dark magic fading from her finger tips. The edges of the cut began to reach for one another. Healing his dark skin.

She glanced at his large muscles every so often, assessing his well chiselled muscles for any smaller injury . His muscles were truly impressive. She looked over the small pink line that was the remains of the gash. It would finish healing soon enough. He turned from his seat on the lime green bed, reaching for his coat whilst thanking her. He was unfairly attractive. She could still see the rage marring his perfect features, the killing calm that would have slaughtered that hunter. It didn't really bother her, that hunter didn't even have the courage to finish her off. He would have just left her to rot at the bottom of a pool of water.  

He stood, towering over her now slightly smaller frame. She stared at him unmoving, a desperate rage beginning to manifest with in her. She had suppressed it until know but it was beginning to boil to the surface and he gave a confused look. "Is there a problem?" He asked before a nanosecond later...she smacked him. Hard across his perfect face. His head snapped to the side. She scowled at him. He looked to her, confused."Is that how you thank all your rescuers".

"Idiot! You could have been killed!" She pointed to the thin line on his healing shoulder. "A few inches to the right and you'd be dead". He would have been. He would have been nothing more than a crumbling bunch of bones on the floor and she would have had to watch his dark skin melt and it would have been her fault.

He rubbed the stubble on his cheek. Eyeing her as her exspression went from angry to concern, but she held firm. No one in Hell had ever been this concerned for him. He was very powerful. Could have killed that hunter in a instant but he decided to take his time killing him. His content to just watch someone slowly drown didn't sit well with him. It was cowardly.

He would have been insulted if not for the expression on her face. He tried to cup her cheek but she pushed his hand away as his shoulder healed completely. "And what?" He said "let you drown?"

"I can take care of myself. I've done that for years" his eyes narrowed "you are part of the team now. And I don't care how much you hate it, I would do it again in an instant"

Her face softened "why?" He took her hand in his. "Because I care, Lexa, I wouldn't leave a team mate behind. And I would certainly not just let him kill you the way he was going to. Suffocating at the bottom of a pond".

She smiled slightly for only a second before it was gone and she took one of his large arms, "just don't die on me" she finally said and he brushed her face with his fingers "I'm not planning on it. I've been around for more than 15,000 years Alexa, I'd be dead by now if I didn't know what I'm doing, so rest easy,I'm not going anywhere" a small smile appeared on her lips. 

No one had ever been willing to put themselves on the line for her before. The souls would have just left her or ended her. 

He was moving on from Retras...slowly, but he was moving on. She absolutely drew his attention, made his instincts come to life. Retras had too, like every  lover he had ever had. Her scent forced itself up his nose.

He leaned forward and kissed her cheek "I'm sorry I scared you" he said into her ear. A blush crept up her neck and face. He touched the bruise on her head "a human dared touch you. No human has the right to lay hands on our race. Humans fear what they do not understand, what is stronger than them, we are both. He will not be spared next time." His lips were close to her ear and she resisted from leaning into him. 

 

* * *

 

Pearl sat next to Azek. One leg crossed over the other. He seemed happier " you're different. Was that  such a burden?"

He smiled at her"not the ring but what it represented" she understood "I loved her" he said " I loved her like I never thought I could love someone and the break up hurt more than I believed it could, but I couldn't let I effect the rest of my life but deep down..." he trailed off and she slid a hand around his arm" I don't make a habit of telling people all my problems, I told you because you have my trust and..."

"And?"

"I don't know"

She leaned into him. She was still exhausted but she would be fine for tomorrow and she infiltrating the town" one last thing. What was it about that one hunter?" 

* * *

 

Miles got Tristan and a worn out Caitlyn back to the village. Many of the magistrates and people rushed to them, barking questions but Caitlyn didn't hear them only got Tristan inside and locked herself in her room. She swung a hand through the air, frustrated and a copper mug flew from the table on the other side of the room. Thrown from the other side of the room. She gasped and slid to the floor. 


	17. Hidden truths

The bronze cup rolled to a halt at Caitlyn's feet. She stared in horror at the small thing, it had just flown across the room. Just thrown from the small coffee table 20ft away. It hadn't just fallen to the ground. A powerful force had sent it flying. She had come in angry, frustrated. Frustrated at the forest, at the quartet of demons, especially at the dark haired demon male. Such destruction, but she understood. The way that woman held onto his arm. Those four were friends, she couldn't believe she was considering it, demons didn't have friends, only co-conspirators and drinking buddies, but had Tristan really intended to drown that demon. They murdered demons relentlessly but to just leave someone slowly suffocating at the bottom of a crystal pool, unable to do anything to prevent it. To let someone's lungs fill with water and let them sink to the sandy floor of the stone pond.

She didn't agree with his methods but did that demon really haft to rip out one of Tristan's ribs, knowing those demons they would probably clean the blood off and use it as a paper weight . She had just swung her hand and the cup had been thrown.

_Could I have done that?_

She couldn't believe that. No ,no that would mean. Her food expanded in her stomach and she threw a hand over her mouth as she pushed down the feeling of her food rising in her throat. Tear slid down her cream face. Her green eyes turning blood shot. She panted, trying to fight down the panic swirling within her. She couldn't have caused this.

 _Fear not, you will discover it soon._ His cool voice sliding into her head. What would she discover, what did he know. What was it! She was panicking, she couldn't be a witch, she hadn't made a pact with Lucifer, Azek was lying. The others would care though. They would just hang her, or burn her, either would work. She had watched many people be convicted of witchcraft, heard their screams, their cries for mercy, and 75% of the time she doubted they were witches. They hadn't use magic to fight them. It was unfair what happened to them. She crawled on her hands and knees for the cup, she looked at it. Picking it up and a snake symbol was staring a her. It flicked it's tong and snapped at her. She hurled the cup to the olive wall. Her fear flared and a flame on a nearby candle stormed upward, blackening the celling. Caitlyn Della was violently sick.   

* * *

   

Pearl’s copper head snake lay curled over her shoulders. Content as she watched Pearl shape shift into a short woman with a sharp bob of wine red hair. She wore a tattered winter coat. One suitable for the harsh weather outside, along with thermal leggings and heavy snow boots. The snake hissed, dissaproving of the inelegant woman. Her teeth were uneven and she had redness marring her cheeks, like the redness one has when suffering with acne. Not that Pearl had any zits of course. Shapeshifting made it easy to remove any blemishes. It really had no limits, that power. Pearl looked in the mirror,frowning.  
She hated her new look. It was so different to the look she had just gotten back. Her nose was wonky and her lips were small and chapped. “I prefer your other form” the snake said through their telepathic link. “I know” she said dryly, “but sacrifices must be made. Anyway I need you to possess me to hide”.The snake nodded and raised her head as a realisation hit her “ you never gave me you name” she said as the snake stared her in the eye.” None can pronounce our names. It is the familiars way we only reveal them to our masters at the end of our servitude”.

Her answer was in a matter of fact sort of way. Pearl wasn’t getting answers from this snake. “I can’t just call the pair of you snake one and two, what would you like me to call you?” She protested through their link. The familiar rolled it’s eyes. “ call me Shi” she said.  
“Very well” said Pearl” now to disappear” Pearl opened her eyes wide, like she was about to put eye drops in them. The eyes were the doorway to the soul. That was where Shi and her twin brother would hide. She hissed and began to slither into Pearls eye sockets. Body disappearing inch by inch as Shi entered into her mistresses' soul. Pearl wince, it was terribly uncomfortable, though that was to be expected, she coughed and fought to keep her breathing steady, she chocked . Humans would never understand, not that they ever could harness a familiars power only demons and witches could do that. She stumbled backwards as the tip of Shi’s Banded tail disappeared into Pearls eye. She blinked and her undamaged eye was blood shot and stinging but it had worked, she breathed heavily. Pearl walked to the mirror, shifting back into her perfect form, white hair returning. A small mark was on her neck, a light grey scratch. Where her familiars had been feeding. 

She'd need to cover that. Alexa walked into the room. A smug smile on her lips. "What is it?" She asked. Alexa was chuckling slightly. "Oh nothing. Do you know what is wrong with that one hunter?”

* * *

 

Caitlyn stepped outside, the staff had already cleaned up the room. Her skin was almost grey,her eyes blood shot. Kayden held her arm, supporting her. He suspected nothing. He just thought she had been shaken from the fight. The mess Tristan had come back in, Miles too...

* * *

 

”According to what Azek has told me, she is a witch that has not yet discovered her powers. But she will in time”. Alexa cocked her head to the side, her new familiar nuzzling her hair as the bird sat on her shoulder. “She won’t be able to tell anyone there, she will need guidance” Pearl nodded and turned” those hunters seemed to know us, that Tristan knew you especially, we can start with him for info, but this girl will need us if she is to avoid death at the hands of those psychos”. She leaned on the vanity. Rose wood groaning as she kicked off the floor and settled on the desk. She picked up a small silver ring,an emerald shone in the centre. She turned it over in her hand as she said” you have better people skills than I” she ventured. Alexa dropped into one of the chairs “I think I can reach her, we will be visiting traveler. Ones who do not believe in the supernatural, we will be the only ones she could intrust with this”. 

“Exsactly”

* * *

 

...the two of them lay on separate operating tables. Miles lay shirtless, his chest heavily bandaged, a very large, purple bruise was just visible from under them, as well as a few stitches from the cuts he sustained from Azek’s claws. The duke really needed to cut his nails. Miles was concious though, his head resting on his arms that were folded behind his head. His hair lay limp on the sheets. Tristan was not so fortunate, he was linked to a menagerie of tech. A few symbol were drawn on The was to encourage healing. He was in critical danger. He had been stitched properly and bandaged but he had sustained massive internal bleeding, whether he would live was still an unanswerable question. Miles actions had slowed the bleeding but his injuries were worse than first thought, he had several broken ribs, claw marks were found on all of them. The constant beep, beep,beep of the machines was the only sound.

Miles turned his head, pillow shifting. “I’m going to kill Azek” vowed Kayden, but Miles shook his head “no, there is a second male, he has muscles like that on a bull and is at least Azek’s level. We’d be dead if he hadn’t wanted to take his time ending us and if Caitlyn hadn’t got there when the two females were injured” Kayden’s heart stopped.

* * *

 

outside the hunter lodge, Dan stood facing the hideous building, an affront to his faith. He held the bottle in his pocket. Their tech would burn.      


	18. Summoning and mission

Dan wandered through the doors of the hunters lodge. He knew where he was. They had dragged him here the night of the exorcism. Dragged him writhing and screaming as he tried to secure the link with lady Neith'ei. He had struggled to stop her from being torn from him, his power that she would have given him was now all but gone.He remembered it clearly.

*Flash back*

Dan knelt before a  carved marble alter, a black, silk cloth was draped over it, a female effigy sat atop it. The traditional depiction of Neith'ei . A woman with four arms, in one was a curled bull whip, another a lamp hanging from a chain, from the third a twisted, savaged blade and the fourth was open, claws tipping each of her fingers. Her rams horns were curled tight to her head and bat like wings rested on her shoulders. The statue was made of cracked stone, emphasizing her hard gaze. "I'm sorry mistress but I could find no other material to make the carving" he said to the air.

He was in a cave just outside of town, he couldn't worship inside the walls, neither could the rest of the witches, there were about 25 witches all together and the authorities had never killed a single one of them, despite the amount of killings that occurred. It was horrific to watch. To watch them scream and kick and knowing that they could do nothing. If they went forward with what they were would do nothing, it would only drum up fear and lead to more innocent deaths. For humans it mattered not what their beliefs were and those humans that just worship would go to heaven as long as they did not do anything that was against the rules of magic, but he was a blood witch, those who were either born with power or them who go under go a powerful ritual to be transformed into something not completely human but not a monster either. They had demonic power in their DNA, not just what they humans use in rituals. It made them powerful, but they would go to hell, not to burn, but to continue to serve the demons and gain strength after death.

He was in the senior level of his training, demonic summoning. He had selected Neith'ei for his first attempt. She had the ability to know when any are lying as well as making any believe what is said by another, regardless of how truthful the statement was. She was also incredibly strong and knew a great deal of languages. She'd teach them to witches who cared to listen, but the foremost reason, was that she lenient with first time summoners. She wouldn't rip his head off for messing something up. Most saw that as disrespectful, yeah they had problems with that.

Before him on the floor was an invocation sceal. A swirling pattern drawn on a smooth stone slab, drawn in blood of a serpent, a mouse and a bird. Their flesh now an offering on the alter, their bones now ash and sprinkled throughout the cave like a light snow shower of dark powder, the ash had begun to build up from all of the rituals. A worn book now his side, the ancient words staring at him, the room grew heavy as he set a golden bowl on the floor before him and he began a slow chant, it echoed throughout the cave, a few droplets of water fell at the back of the cave, it bounced off the walls and mixed with his chanting and he lifted his hand over the bowl and slashing it with a steal knife. It flowed into the bowl, slowly stopping as his witch skin began to heal supernaturally fast. The injury closed, leaving no mark and a bowl of his dark red blood. He saw his reflexion in it and looked to the book, he picked one of the many herbs. He continued chanting as he lifted a gnarled, sandy root. He dropped it into the blood bowl. His eyes being caught by the illustration of her. The picture was a old medieval one, the ones that made everything unbelievably ugly and unnatural. Wow! 15 century artist were crap. He was getting side tracked, he picked up the next item. A tangle of deep green vines. He cut off a small portion and dropped it in, he took the last herb. A light red leaf with barbs protruding from the stem. He crumbled it into the bowl and selected a small vial of golden liquid.

He popped the cork and poured just a drop into the mixture before him. The concoction hissed and began to steam as all of the various roots and leaves corroded and melted into the blood as the whole thing began to change to a deep coral. He stared into the bowl as it stopped hissing and it changed again into a soft blue colour. He lifted the bowl, double checking the his notes and poured the potion in a circle around the outside of the invocation symbol and it began to flow towards the mark from nine evenly spaced points on the inside of the ring and the whole thing began to glow bright red. He jumped back, hand raised over his face as a stinging wind pinched at his pale skin. He was all but an albino with light blond hair, pale, pale skin and crystal blue eyes.

He wore a scarf over his mouth, protecting his chin but his short hair was whipped backward, his leather coat bellowed behind him. He lowered his hand, and paused. Before him stood the demoness, he was taken aback by her beauty, her jade hair seeming more vibrant in the streaks of sunlight that shone inside the cave from the cracks in the celling. Her burnished skin and her jet eyes. She had only two arms but her horns and wings were on full display, she retracted them and smiled. "Well done" she said as he stood smacked jawed. She was so, so beautiful, he stammered , dropping to his knees and bowing deeply. "My lady...thankyou for answering my pray-" he looked up and saw that she was kneeling in front of him, she lifted his chin gently with her slender hands. Her skin was soft and her claws were profoundly sharp but her touch was gentle . "There is no need to be so formal with me, what do you need". He slowly sat up, the floor bitingly cold under him, she seemed unaffected. His thoughts were rushing through his head, he steadied himself. He swallowed as he lowered his scarf, exposing his chin. She found him quiet handsome, perhaps his cheeks could be a little more chiselled but his eyes. His crystal blue eyes were captivating, they were so blue like ice, like diamonds.

"I need your power of lies ma'am. My farther grows suspicious of the witches, I need to keep us secret" She narrowed her eyes "why do you need to keep your worship a secret?" His eyes were down cast "he is one of the selectmen in the town" Neith'ei nodded "I understand" she said, looking to the side of the cave, there were shelves stacked with spell books and more summoning equipment. "You mean to summon more" she said and she edged closer, raising his wrist. He looked in her eyes, "Yes, I need the power to be able to survive in the harsh environment. I need to get us out" he said. He needed to get the witches out of town, make a new home, somewhere where they can practice what they want, not be enslaved, but the weather was too cold them to leave, it was what kept many here. The wall was there, but there were gaps in the stone, and the shield only had an effect on the demons, but it was the artillery on the walls was what kept them out. It wasn't the shield ,it was the possibility of being impaled by ballista and them finished off by a blessed knife or being drowned in so much holy water that there was no hope of healing.

Holy water burned them, but in small amounts they could recover quickly, but if more...He couldn't finish the thought. She looked to him "You will need one stronger than I for that. So you will need experience. I shall help you". She drew back her lips and her fangs extended and she bit into his neck. She was checking the validity of his words, she wouldn't just possess anyone. His feelings rushed past her, the disgust for his farther, the anger at his oppressive laws, the fear that the other witches. He told the truth, the whole truth. She let go and his throat healed. She took his hand. She stood. "Raise Daniel. I shall grant you my powers. She transformed into black smoke, it engulphed him entirely as the wind picked up once more, echoing down the cave. It was like deaths kiss. He shut his eyes tight. After the dust settled he opened his eyes, the smoke was gone.

  ** _The pact is complete. Over the next few months I shall train you and at the end you will have the powers to deceive and mislead and lie like no other._**

Her soft voice echoed throughout his head. _"I'm am grateful Ma'am"_   . _ **Just call me Neith**_.  

*End flashback*

Dan closed the door behind him, stomping the snow off his heavy boots and wandered down the hall. The hunters were out. Tristan and Miles were in the light grey painted hospital, he looked out a small, cracked window. His gaze burning through the glass to the small building a wooden cross over the hospital door. His hatred for them knew no bounds, they destroyed his culture. He was forced to swallow his anger, his rage and pretend he was grateful for expelling Neith'ei. He had screamed that he was a witch in the exorcism, beg them not to hurt her. They just told him to shut up and ripped Neith'ei from his soul. Her screams still echoed in his head.

The other hunters were on a supply run, looking for more metal to build another stupid gallows. Had they not killed enough. He continued his walk, a slave girl past him she was far too thin, her cheek bones were visible through her translucent skin, a look of fear in her hazel eyes. She had been in the wrong place at the wrong time and is now force to work for no pay and in the freezing cold with only an un insulated dress to wear. She coughed as she scurried down the hall. She was ill, probably wouldn't last much longer. It disgusted him.  His steps were heavy on the wooden planks of the floor. The angel magic making his ears wring and head ace as he neared the main room. He open the door by an inch, a camera was in the corner. Shit. He looked down the hall. There were none where he was. Good. He held his finger to his forehead. Activating a small probing spell. The equipment inside the room beginning to bleep irraticaly as he completed the spell. The camera was the only piece of security in this area.

Just like a hunter to put all his faith in the wall. He looked around  the hall. The carpet was a horrific green but he saw nothing of use. He peered into room again. He saw a desk at the far end under the security camera. On it was a few computers, papers, beeping machines and a large rock being used as a paper weight. 

*flash back *

Neith'ei sat at the back of a cell. She sat silently on a stool. Her eyes closed, ashy blood hardened on her skin. Her hair was matted with it and it was stained black. She was grumpy but not concerned. It would be easy to get out eventually but she would play the humans game for now. It would make it all the better when she escaped and left them heart broken. She laughed to herself.

Daniels actions were commendable at the very least. He really did love his witchcraft.A door opened and she opened her eyes, black eyes blazing. Daniel entered. He was alone, she smiled. "You ok?" She asked, but he wasn't ok he was on the verge of tears, he was angry and ashamed with himself. He was her willing host he was meant to protect her as she trained him. He rushed to her, falling to his knees. "I'm sorry" she rolled her eyes, taking his face in her hands."look what they have done to you" he said and she scoffed "I don't look that bad. Calm down I'll get out and they will be so angry when it happens" she smiled, wiping a tear from his cheek and he smiled slightly. "I shall look forward to it". She gave him her hand and he kissed it" after I escaped call me again and I shall come. Always."

*End flash back*

He growled at the memory but the stone gave him a good idea. He made a small, concealed gesture with his hands. He said a few ancient verses and his magic locked onto the stone. His magic felt like a phantom arm, grabbing the stone and willing it to move. Usually it was easy as breathing but the anti-magic devices here made it excruciating. His head spun and his bones aced terribly. He felt like he wanted to pass out. The rock wobbled back and forth on the paper stack. His brow creased as a bead of sweat dripped down his face. He grunted as it levitated slightly. Only a centimetre but he smiled slightly. He shifted his hands into another symbol. A slight glow overtook the stone and he asserted more magic on the stone. The machines bleeped louder, he had to do this quickly before someone came. The machines began to scream and he delved deep into himself and he pulled out a very large amount of power. The stone flew upward as the machines roared whilst they processed his magic.

The stone smashed into the camera. Glass shards flying throughout the room. Metal slammed to the floor as wires snapped. Copper cabals hanging limp as a few sparks flew to the air. The main body of the camera rolled to a halt and he stop his magic, the backlash from the unused magic slamming into him and he  stumbled back against the wall. He breathed heavy for a moment, steadying himself as he shambled into the room. He kicked the door closed behind him and picked up the body of the camera, grabbing a few shards and placed it on the table so that is anyone came in he could lie and say he was clean up the camera that had somehow smashed on the floor. He listened for any movement, he heard nothing but he didn't want to take chances, his senses were screaming at him to get out of this building. He lifted the bottle and began throwing the chemicals within over the various machines and computers. Even the papers and the stupid camera. He capped the bottle and put it back in his pocket. He opened the door to exit and was faced with an extremely short, dusty blond man who had a poor copy of his own eyes. He wore expensive, crimson clothing that tried to make up for his ugliness and neck beard. He was extremally fat. Dan thought of the slave girl ,who had barely enough energy in her body to stand. He tried not to snarl.

His uncle smiled at him, his ruined teeth bared. "What are you doing here, nephew". He asked. Daniel narrowed his eyes. The man disgusted him, always finding ways to take as much food from the slaves as possible, leaving dozens to starve to death. He remembered those people, their faces gaunt and hollow. Shivering in the middle of a raging storm because his uncle claimed the slave building was too costly and he tore it down and Dan couldn't do anything about it .Daniel stepped aside "Why don't you see for yourself." The creature stepped inside , eyes one the camera and then on the black ooze corroding the tech. Daniel use his magic to swing the door closed. He walked a good 20ft down the hall and before his uncle could say anything he snapped his fingers and the room exploded in a swirling mist of dark flames.

Daniel ran outside to see the room had imploded on it's self, darkness leached from it, a thin line shooting upward and obliterating the dampening shield. The shield fell, disintegrating in mid air. His head stopped hurting and he felt his strength in returning in full force. He breathed heavily as he felt the power pulsing through his veins. He ran to the side of the hospital, taking advantage of the screams and confusion to get away. He looked to the hunter lodge. The higher floors above that room walling. The dark fires had melted the machines, sparks flew from the busted devices. In the middle of the room, a human shaped pile of ash. Good. 

People were darting around the square. Drawing water from the red brick well and forming a line, passing buckets of water to one another. Daniel considered letting the fires consume the whole building, but then the slaves would haft to rebuild it and the witch hunts would escalate and he couldn't get back any of the spell books in the safe. He discreetly snapped his fingers and slowly the fires receded. More screams of surprise. Daniel only stood there, hands resting behind his back, having a brief conversation with one of the selectmen before leaving for the woods. For that cave and summoned Retras.               


	19. Plans in motion

Retras stood before Daniel, his deep red cloak swaying slight as he stood on a large symbol on the floor. Daniel bowed before him, his head almost brushing the floor. A few inches in front, the death bottle sat proudly. The skull cap seeming to smile, pleased at the destruction it had caused. An entire third of the giant hunter lodge had collapsed. The first floor was scorched, the machines had melted, wooden wall ashy splinters, the hideous rug gone. Charred powdery ash of the carpet mixing with the ash of his now deceased, evil uncle. How unfortunate. His uncle had no heirs, so Daniel would be his inheritance, he was beyond pleased. About as pleased as Retras was now. He was fighting back laughter. "Well done Daniel. You have fell the shield, we can now enter" Daniel smiled and dared to look up. Retras opened his hand and the bottle flew to his clawed hand. "How did the fire fell the shield?" he asked, cautious. Retras demanded respect from his followers. Many demons demanded respect from their worshipers.

The worshipers would come out ok about 90% as long as long as they did not insult them. He remembered one story in where one naïve and frankly stupid human thought it was a good idea to bring holy water to a ritual, and then used it to try and order Retras to grant him power to survive in harsh environments. Upon the droplets of water hitting the demons skin he summoned a group of tormenters and had him dragged to one of the deepest chasms of hell. The pit was filled with corrosive, beryl green ice spikes and he is frozen there to this day. His skin burning away, just as the holy water had burned the skin of the immortal. Other demons had other methods of torment, transforming men into ghost, having them possessed by their familiars, etc. They would respect you, if you respected them and they would grant their aid and protection as long as they were asked nicely and as long as they were not threatened or forced or ordered.

Retras sliced his palm with his claw, it landed on spell circle and the advanced circle of marks and symbols transformed into another combinations of markings and swirling ancient letters. It glowed and Dan shut his eyes tight, hiding his face. When he eventually looked back a man with long brown hair, olive skin and a gentle smile stood next to Retras. They linked hands and their lips met. Daniel waited for them to speak. He did not mind who dated who. Retras pulled back smiling, turning to Daniel. "The fire was heavily enchanted, it destroyed the shield, as such there is no dampener on magic". The two demons stood either sides of Daniel." The brown haired man spoke "We will grant you you're request for you're efforts. Neith'ei informed us that you wish for dexterity and ability to withstand the freezing tundra outside". Daniel nodded "yes, me and the rest of the 25 witches need to get out of here before we are found. I know I ask much of you but-"

"We will grant you're request" Daniels eyes widened "I cant thank you-"

"There is a catch. We will grant you the strength, but you will need Neith'ei to help you contain the power or else you will die. Then you will need to slowly divide this great power between the 25 witches in this cult, if you try to do this to quickly and you will burn out" Daniel got to his knees slowly. He accepted, the witches would be doomed if he did not. The two males slit open their palms and flicked the blood on to the spell seal, causing it to shift again. Before him Neith'ei stood, her leathers shining in the dim light of the cave. Her green hair cascading over one shoulder. She smiled walking towards him. Her boots sounding on the floor. His eyes went wide. She turned into mist and the two other demons had a few gestured with their hands. A dark light glowed on the tips of their fingers. The power leached from them and Neith'ei seemed to absorb all of it. She pulsed with the power and the darkness engulphed him and the two demons dissolved into the air. He felt a stinging power in his chest, he clutched at it, he was short of breath and he nearly passed out.

 _ **Calm your self Daniel. I will help you bare this power**_. He smiled widely, despite his anguish, he felt such relief and happiness. "Your back! It was a success" he breathed.

 _ **Who else would it be, dumb ass? Of course it was a success.**_  

"I'm glad your back" he said . _ **Glad to be back, are you prepared to change the world.**_

He nodded, dragging himself to his feet as the pain in his chest recided slightly. He stood, dark coat swaying as he pulled his scarf over his face. "Of course" he said and he walked from the cave, pulling the heavy mesh of frozen vines over the enchrance and went back to the pandemonium of the village.

* * *

In the ruins of the city were mangeled and broken. The large bridge over the massive river had collaspsing scaffholding. The tramac of the roads bumpy and filled with pot holes from the cold. Paint dust blew on the breeze. Large stones fell from the remnants of skyscrapers. Glass shards stuck from the ground like the teeth of a malevolent creature, littering the ground along with brick shards, metal sheets and various other pieces of debris that made the roads all but unpassable. The entire thing was like an ill buried corpse. Decomposing and forgotten, not given a proper send off.

Kayden lead a small group of humans through the city, Miles joined him. He had refused to stay back, not after what happened to Tristan. Alysha was also there, her bow drawn tight, her  white camo one-piece contrasting with her hair that she now had hidden in her hood. Kayden knew something was off with her, he didn't know what. He told himself that it was just the shock of watching Tristan being gutted alive. Yes, it had to be it but sometimes, just sometimes when he saw her eyes seemed to glow with some unnatural force. He found the idea laughable, he was probably just overthinking it.

Miles wore a thick white coat, camouflaging with the frost covered window frames and the hanging street signs covered in an ever present blanket of snow. He had this glare in his eye, something deeper than rage, or disgust or anguish. The memory pounded in his skull, the blood soaking the ground, the look of pure anger in that demons eyes. The demon with deeply tanned skin, inky black hair and claws were glistering with human blood. Miles had dreamt up a few horrific ways to end his long, long existence. His rifle was held tight in his hand, fully loaded and ready to kill. Their boots crunched in the snow as them and the group of about ten other humans. All men, all considered expendable. They carried heavy backpacks and small holy knives, like the pathetic needles would do anything.  All but one of the men were considered "undesirable" by the "immaculate society". They were all foreign, their ethnicities betrayed by their skin and hair colours. The other man was a moderately large man, his skin covered in scars, his face a patchwork of criss-crosses. He had one dead eye, a gift from a grey haired wraith named Atropos. Clawed his eye in with her finger nail, not claw, finger nail.

The 9 slaves shuffled forward on unsteady feet. The backpacks dwarfing their too slim frames, skin gaunt and tight to their skeletons. Their lips were blue from the cold. Sorrow gleaming in their eyes. The group rounded a corner, a flock of red birds took to their air from an underpass, their nest were imbedded in the rafters. The group jumped, guns pointed upward. The relaxed slightly, if only they knew Retras, his new lover and Jaoul were hiding in the shadows of the crumbling underpass, a part of the road had already broken off and was now laying limp on the abandoned road below. Retras opened his eyes, the darkness matching the shadows. His new lover, Aigaion clung to the steal beams, his claws holding him their as he braced his feet against the concrete pillar. Jaoul waiting  next to him. Jaoul felt a little annoyance being here. He wished to be at the side of Alexa and the others who were currently infiltrating the main base. It was also awkward being here with his ex and Aigaion. Aigaion had always seemed fine but his smile always bothered Jaoul. Like his smirk was hiding something, like he was always planning something. Jaoul decided to focus completely at the bronze skinned hunter, he snarled. Retras smiled smugly "has he hit a nerve with you?" Jaoul's teeth extended. "I'll take that as a yes" said Aigaion, he held two fingers in front to him and the air picked up, ice flakes sprinkling the air. Ice began to move up the feet of the hunter, it grew upward, devouring his calf. The group began to grow restless. The hunter tired to pull his foot from the floor. He failed so he drove his axe into the growing ice, the ice grow up his knees and wrapped around his thighs. Aigaion grinned and Jaoul watched with amusement.

Retras grasped Aigaion's hand, the white glow on the tips of his fingers dulled. He scowled "what?" he asked. Jaoul watched the hunters struggling and  panicking with a smile on his face. "We need to remain hidden, we need the other demons to stay away from those hunters so they will survive so we can retrieve information" he whispered, and Aigaion scowled but he melted some of the ice.

Kayden thrust a crucifix towards the ice. He muttered a prayer as the slaves were made to chisel Miles out of the ice. The other warrior surveyed the surrounding area, there was a demon here. The prayer wasn't working or the crucifix. Why? A second later a loud squeal roared from the small tracking devise on Kayden's belt. He scrambled for it and smashed the off button. Anything could have heard that. He hesitantly turned the tech back on, nothing, it wasn't working the screen was just frozen. Suddenly a large crack appeared in the smooth screen. Simultaneously, this happened to all of the tech and they began to panic. They began to run, Kayden leading the group, Miles furiously smashed the ice and began to run after them, the final, scared warrior decided to stay, he wanted the glory of ending the monster here.

Kayden knew it would be pointless to try and stop him.

The man shouted " bring it monsters! I will end you Atropos!" he drew his swords and began swinging them frantically. The blades shining as he spun them above his head. The three demons dropped from the rafters. They landed in a circle around him. Kayden briefly looked back, Miles stopped as they took in the three demons. Kayden grabbed Miles's shoulders and threw a hand over his mouth to stop him from charging at the demon. The dark skinned man looked up and saw them. He saw the anger burning in the hunters eyes, he saw the fear and the effort on the face of the hunter trying to drag him out of the danger zone. He was still struggling to pull him away as Jaoul turned to Retras "we need to slow them down" he whispered, a few nods of agreement as he easily deflected a slash from the  scared hunter.

"But we can't kill them" said Aigaion as he side stepped  another slash, catching the sword between two fingers and snapped it in half. Ice crystals appeared on the blade and it shattered into metal icicles. "Yes" agreed Retras "we must keep them from the village for a while". He nodded to Aigaion and in a flash of ice he materialised behind the two hunters, his claws retracted and he swung a punch at the back of Kayden's head.      

* * *

Alexa, Pearl and Azek stood atop the hill leading down to the village, the shield had not effected them. Pearl took her human form, red hair tied back with a thin leather band. A jacket clad her much shorter form. They had taken a perfectly good coat, shredded it and distressed the fabric as to mimic the coats survivors always wore in these hard times. They had done the same with the cloths Azek and Alexa wore, though Alexa was less than pleased. Pearl held up a tattered, reflective golden coat. The insulation was peaking out of the tears made by her claws. They had also thrown some snow and dust onto the clothing for extra authenticity. Alexa's nose crinkled and her brows joined. "I'm not wearing that" she vehemently stated. She looked down at her own cloths, smiling at her short, tight skirt and leather jacket.

Azek stood behind them, he rolled his eyes and shifted into a much short, thin man with choppy black hair. His eyes changed to a dull green, some stubble lined his cheeks. He retracted his claws, now short, badly cut nails. He pulled on a tore jacket that fell to his waist. Pearl dumped the coat into Alexa's elegant arms and turned, she nodded. It was convincing and he looked completely human. She didn't recognise him and that was the whole point. Alexa took her human form, a lanky, long haired blond woman. Her grey skin had changed to a cream colour. She put on the coat, scowling as the garment touched her skin. She walked inside the bunker and changed the rest of her clothing. She now wore an old band t-shirt, leggings and crappy daps. It was an comfortable reminder of the shit cloths she had worn in the pit.

Azek surveyed them" we look like the biggest bunch of misfits that could ever be assembled" he grumbled with displeasure. Pearl chuckled "I wouldn't have it any other way, but we will be unrecognisable to the mortals". Alexa stumbled forward, cursing at her stupid new outfit. "Yes, they will never know what hit them. To changing the world" she said and they began wandering down the path, heavy bags on their backs and arrived at the gates of the town.             

      


	20. Inside Ieniss

They stepped past the line of the now destroyed shield. Smoke bellowed up past the walls, Pearl smiled at that. The guards didn't notice them, they were focused on the smoke eventhough it had been days since the fire. Pearl felt the dark power that now pulsed in the air, it pulsed in her veins and she breathed it in, forcing her face to remain neutral, slightly pleading. It was imperative that they did not suspect them, not see through their disguises. She hoped that their acting would be good enough to let them in. She decided to let Alexa do the talking, she was the best actress, her slyness was useful.

She decided to chose a sweet persona that did not believe in witches or demons. It would be easier to speak to speak to the witches if she presented herself like this, they wouldn't see her as someone who would rat them out and get them killed. The town would be in complete hysteria and suspicion of them but the magic in the air would make it completely impossible to identify them as not human. Azek stepped forward, he stumbled forward weakly, adjusting his movement to the way a man of his now flimsy frame would move, the almost predatory walk of his demon form now gone. He whistled sharply, the guards jumped and spun to face them, boredom marking their faces. They looked over the fence. Surprised. Azek frowned "You going to let us in, I'm freezing my ass off out here" the two guards sighed, steam rising in the frigid air from their mouths.

"You have a visa?" asked one of them, his bullet proof vest shifting. It was completely useless against them. Alexa scowled "Society's gone to shit, didn't think visa's were still a thing" The guards pushed off the rail. She rolled her eyes "we can pay" she mumbled. They nodded to one another and one of them jumped over the rail and landed in front of them, a pistol was attached to his belt. He was gangly and his jaw was weak. He looked about 30. "Where you coming from?" he asked picking up a rusty bucket "weapons" he said sharply. Azek dumped a shot gun in the bucket along with a hunting knife and a pistol "from about 20miles north, the whole place is frozen solid, no one is left" The guard shock his bucket, gesturing for the other two to hand over what ever weapons were left. They dumped a few hand guns and knives along with two long daggers.

The guard looked down at the two long blades on Azek's belt. The were simple, only a small amount of navy blue colouring the hilts of the strait blades but they were sharp and lethal. "Where did you get them ". He jerked his chin at the blades. "My cousin gave them to me" his expression was hard, eyes boring into the guards soul. "Well...that's quite the gift. Hand 'em over" Azek fought back a snarl as he un- sheeted the blades, honestly Pearl was disappointed he didn't run the man through. He dropped the blades into the bucket and the gate groaned opened revealing the desolate town within. "Wait here" the guard said and he gestured to the other guard and he signalled to someone the other side of the wall. Slowly a ginger haired woman of about 19, strode into the middle of the open gateway. Her dark clothes contrasting with the bronze bow strapped across her back.

Her green eyes were as solid as the ice that crusted everything. She walked into the middle of a group, turning to the guard. "Who are these assholes?" Pearl inwardly snarled. Stupid human. Pearl was full embracing her new found authority as a demon, the other sinners could burn for all she cared and they deserved wat ever punishment that faced them, she did not, perhaps their was fairness in the universe, she laughed inwardly at that, no fate wasn't fair, it never was. She now had authority over humans ,this girl should be grovelling at her feet. "We are a bunch of assholes that want to be let in" Pearl snapped, the girl spun as though she had never heard someone speak like that to her. Pearl put a hand on her hips as the woman surveyed the short, red head that stood before her. "What do you want, bitch?"

"We want to stay here a while before we move on to somewhere else ,bitch?" The woman rolled her eyes, she considered letting them in and relented "Fine, have you handed over all weapons" a nod. The woman narrowed her eyes searched them one by one. Patting their arms and torsos, searching for hidden weapons. She looked down at her crucifix, it did not glow. Human then. "Let them in" she said. The guard stepped forward "sorry, ma'am but only a male official has the authority to let them in" Alexa's hands balled into fists. She snarled, when an albino man stepped forward "let them in" he said. Pearl smiled. A witch, a powerful one too. Alexa shouldered the guard out of the way as she walked inside, he stumbled back as she stalked inside, smiling at the witch. Pearl followed her and Azek entered soon after, and the gates swung closed behind them, sealing them inside.

* * *

 

They stood in the middle of town, the square was poorly swept and the mud had been turned to the consistency of slime, thanks to all the various liquids that were being dumped on the road on an hourly basis. Pearl didn't want to know what those various liquids were, she already had a powerful urge to fly a good 2m above the disgusting streets. The longer she looked at it the more disgusted she became, she looked closer and saw this thing in the mud she brushed the mud off of it with her boot and her lip curled, there was the maggot filled corpse of a badly decomposed rat. It's skin had turned green and was peeling from it's bones, eyes milky white. She looked across the square and sure enough there were other bodies of rodents and small mammals in various states of decay. There were also pieces of food, decaying fruit peels, green bread and other disgusting items. The male witch stepped next to her, his boots covered in muck "I apologies for this place" he said, there eyes went to the poorly built gallows and scaffold. It was black with blood and bits of flesh were peppered around the stand. Ravens picked at a severed hand that lay imp on the planks. There was a poorly dressed man on the scaffold. He was coiling fresh rope.  

She looked to him, meeting his eyes astounding eyes. "It will do" he said giving him her smooth hand, he lifted it to his lips. "It is a pleasure to greet you" he said releasing her hand and he lifted Alexa's elegant one, he kissed it and faced Azek, but he was watching the smouldering pile of ash by the hunter lodge. "What happened there?" he asked. He knew exactly what had happened, but they weren't supposed to have ever been here. "A fire, we don't know how it happened. We think it was the witches and their demons" Alexa feigned confusion. "What?!" Pearl watched on wide eyed as the most repugnant man she had ever seen stumbled forward. He had rolls of fat bouncing as he came forward. His head was nearly completely bold, only a few strands of blond covered the top of his head. His beard failed the tidiness exam to be a rats nest. He didn't give a damn about his appearance, that was clear. He had a leg of lamb in his hand, he tore off bits with his stump like brown teeth and bolted it down like it was about to be ripped from his hands. It remained her of the pack of wolves she had seen feeding on a deer the other day. They could reduce a deer corpse to a skelenton in about twenty minutes. It was quite extraordinary.

However she would never compare such a majestic, wild beast to the blob that now stood before her. He spoke as he chewed, revealing the mess of meat in his gob "who are these?" he asked, his voice garbled and like gravel. His jaw was so weak, but perhaps his jaw was hidden beneath all the fat. She looked into his eyes and then the witches. Her demonic senses told her that they were related. Poor thing. The stench of gluttony clung to the man, his selfishness may had well have been tattooed on his forehead. "Farther" he said. Farther! Oh her heart went out to this witch. "These three came here looking for shelter, I let them in" the mans expression became furious. "You let strangers come here! Now of all times!" he spat saliva and specks of food as he spoke. Azek cringed "We won't be here long" he said. He was tempted to transform into his demon form and watch this creature dissolve into a pile of fat and gristle before him. This guy was what, 500 pounds and there were slaves milling about that were like twigs.

The sinners in hell couldn't starve to death, sure they felt hunger but they could never die from it, any excess fat they had would melt from their bodies like wax melting from a lit candle. A punishment for gluttony and greed. Also unlike these humans they couldn't get ill from a lack of food or feel fatigued or grow weak. Not that the sinners were all that strong to begin with.

The man threw the half eaten bone to the ground, a second later a tiny man with slices covering his rail thin body grabbed the bone and slid into the shadows, he ripped of a chunk and began stuffing himself. He had a look of pure desperation on his face. His skin was blue and dried blood on his corpse. He looked like a corpse, his face gaunt. He ran down an ally before the guards could catch him. To Alexa it felt so wrong, he was innocent, she sensed it, he was nothing like the criminals of hell. Nothing. "Everyone is preoccupied with the hunter lodge, we need as many spare hands as we can find" countered the witch. His farther narrowed his eyes at them "what if they are witches?" he said. Dead serious. Azek burst out laughing, he sputtered as they other two sniggered. "Ok, ok" he said after a moment. "You got me there, but seriously witches? he said, piecing himself back together, and standing up. The two men looked annoyed at their reaction. Azek frown "your serious?" A nod "yes. Witches are real, demons too and they plague this village. They cause suffering and disease" Azek looked around he saw only houses, woman wearing heavy shirts and slaves, dozens and dozens of slaves. This wasn't his fault. "Umm...ok? Look we don't believe what ever it is that you believe but we just need a place to stay for a while, so if you could just point us in the direction of a hotel that would be great" The older man snarled, "you will respect our ways" Azek raised his hands "fine, fine". The witch stepped forward" I have a few guest rooms" he offered. His farther looked like he wanted to object but Pearl stepped forward "we would be very grateful" she said sweetly, taking his arm. "Lead the way" she said. His farther blinked, he had turned purple with rage, and they left before he could say another word.

* * *

 

He lead them to the far end of the compound. His house was two floors tall with a slopped roof and light grey walls. He walked to the porch and opened the dark oak door. He unlocked the door and let them in, closing the door behind him and locking it tight. Inside was a blond woman with freckles. She took their coats and lead them upstairs. She appointed them rooms. The rooms were descent sized and were the same bland, light grey as the outside walls, lamps caused the room to glow a deep amber. They were sparsely decorated, they was a bed, a pair of chairs and a small table. A cupboard was in the corners. They dumbed their bags in their respective rooms, Pearl and Alexa chose to share a room. Azek remained in a single. They then congregated in the master bedroom. The witches room.

A roaring fire sat proudly in the corner of the room, a semi-large bed lay at the other end. He had a few more chair, a larger, birch table. An armchair and sofa were next to the fire, they were of a dark marron. A dresser stood next to the bed, acting as a sort of wall between the bed and the rest of the room. It was cosy and way better than outside. Pearl stood and flicked up a flap on her wrist watch. She pressed a button and waited a few minutes. It beeped and a blue glow illuminated her face. She sighed, dropping her wrist, simultaneously dropping her glamour. Azek and Alexa did the same. They occupied the sofa. The witch occupied the armchair. He looked at the three. "Welcome to Ieniss, prepare to be offended and disappointed" he drawled. Pearl nodded "Yes I assumed I would be. The slaves, when did that start?" Daniel frowned. "After the apocalypse a bunch of us crowded together and built Ieniss but the work load was great and a small group of men started to dictate it and with the lack of food it kind of just spiralled out of control, they began to segregate people. They were mainly against foreigners and them how do not conform to their religion-"

"And they made everyone terrified of us and use us as an excuses to kill the opposition and force everyone under their control" Azek said. The witch nodded. "Exactly, but I chose witchcraft, it let me see things differently and because I know the truth, if I knew was caught, I'd be killed".

They were silent for a while "Good work on the fire, We can now control this place. There are 25 witches right?" a nod "yes, we can't stay here"

"No, you really can not" answered Azek, he changed the subject "Your Daniel right?" He said. "Yes, I am also Neith's host" almost on que a dark shadow manifested into the shape of a woman. Her jade hair flowing. She sat on the arm of the chair, leaning into Daniel, her chin rested on his collar bone. He put his arm around her. "I'm glad you made it, my Lord".

"I'm glad to see you got back here in one piece" he said and she grinned "I wouldn't have done it without my impeccable host" Daniel blushed "I'm not that good of a host"

"Don't be modest" she said. Alexa scoffed "Are you two together or something?" Daniel blushed brighter but Neith'ei grinned "yes", "no". Pearl laughed. "We're not" Daniel clarified, mentally searching for a change of subject. "What exactly is the plan now? Your in, if your caught they'd loose their shit". 

Azek stood and gestured to the two women. He dramatically told the story. Once he had finished Daniel rubbed his chin. "Pearl and Alexa. Well I never met you before the apocalypse but do know how you two died. We found you two dead. You had no visible damage on your bodies and you were leeched of all colour and the only thing that was weird was a little blood on your noses" Azek answered "this confirms it then, you two were used in the carriynecro".

Dan's eyes widened " the carriynecro. Oh shit. You have come back. Kayden's gunna loose it" He leaned forward and Neith'ei put her hands on his shoulders. "It's Caitlyn we need to worry about first" Daniel nodded "she is dormant but she will awaken soon" he looked to Pearl, hesitant. "Kayden and Caitlyn have entered into a relationship" Pearl nodded "I have no memory of him. You needn't worry about my emotions. I think our first act is clear. Caitlyn has information, getting her on our side is our imperative". 

 

* * *

 

A while later, Caitlyn came stepped into Daniels main sitting room. Daniel sat before her, the other three guests were crowded around him. "Come in" he said and she stepped forward. "Why do you summon me Daniel?"He raised his hand, a small blue light glowed on his finger tips. The door slammed shut behind her. She jumped and drew her bow. "No, not you-"

"Oh I've been a grand witch for a long time, but it is you that is most important. You have noticed". She growled "noticed what?" tried the door handle. It didn't open. The memory hit her like a truck. The cup, magic, her magic. Daniel now had something to blackmail her with. He was a ministers son, he was higher up the political ladder than her and he was male. He would be believed more than her. She forced herself to calm down. "The cup" she said. "Yes, that is your magic awakening. It will become more powerful as time goes on, it with intensify with extreme emotions" She swallowed hard, her bow drawn tight. He sighed "calm yourself, I am here to help, actually I will rephrase that, we are here to help". Her eyes darted across the room, to each of the gathered people. "How?"

A dark mas, materialised behind the back of Dan's chair. A too familiar face snarled back at her. Her bronze arms looping over his shoulders. "Neith'ei...but we exorcised you-"

"I summoned her again" he said, he seemed highly annoyed at the mention of the exorcism. Simultaneously, the three demons dropped their glamour's. She violently tried to open the door, almost tearing it off it's hinges. "That won't work" said a demonic male voice "There is a shield" said Alexa. Caitlyn opened her mouth to shout "It is sound proof" chimed Pearl. Caitlyn faced them. She force herself to look at each of their face's. She noted the scar above Azek's eye, the smug smile on his lips. Asshole. She looked at the white hair of Pearl, her above average beauty. Vain. The sly grin on the elegant lips of Alexa. Bitch. And finally the rather pissed off look of Neith'ei. Oh shit. Composing herself, she walked to an open chair and dropping into it. She crossed her legs and arms. Waiting. "Well, I'm ready".

Azek raised his too handsome chin, it had to be fake, right. Nobody was that good looking. "For what?"

"A really good story, that I hope to be the truth".                        

 


	21. Vision of pain

Caitlyn listened intently to the conversation.Solemly, she sat thinking about the revelation that had turned her world on its head. They explained everything to her. She was a dormant witch. She trained as a hunter, used angel magic and she was a witch; the irony was immeasurable. They finished and she just sat there. The moonlight shone through the windows, illuminating Azek's face and scar. Pearl shining hair.Yet her eyes seem to absorb all light and radiance.

She felt a slim pair of hands rest on her shoulders. She turned, she saw the face of Alexa, her jet eyes just as dark as her hair. Void of all colour. Smiling she said " I know this is a lot but we can help" her smile was gentle, sympathetic, careful.A difference to the hard faces of the other four. Her tender lips were Alcompassionate, like she was not about to pluck out her eyes. "Will you be ok with this?" she asked her voice quiet, like if she spoke too loudly she'd frighten her away. Like Alexa was a leopard and she was a tiny fawn on it's own in the wide, wide world.   Caitlyn remembered Alexa over the year she had been here.

She had been kind and merciful but she knew how to get people to trust her. At the time, that gift had been an enviable trait, but now it had been contorted by darkness. Now she could use it to stab her opponents in the back. She had been with both Tristan and Alysha. They had been drawn to her beauty, the colour of her hair and they had been left devastated afterwards. Now she was probably with that demon male.

Caitlyn leaned away from her. Pushing her hands from her shoulders "I'm not falling for that charm" she said and Alexa sat down next to her "I asked an honest question. Will you be able to handle this" Caitlyn nodded gravely. "How do I keep things from flying around?" she said leaning on her thighs. Alexa used a clawed finger to turn her face to look at her. A thick ring of jewelled rock of darkness. The stone was a large shining diamond. Such wealth. Caitlyn studied Alexa's clothing. Her tight shirt showed much of her breasts. Her jeans were ripped with a corset design up the sides. Her clothes would never fly here. "Fear not, we can use one of our familiars to do that. A temporary blocker for your magic whilst you learn the ways of witchcraft". Caitlyn jumped from her seat, her eyes wide "I can't just throw away what I've worked for" foolish, foolish statement. The hunters would kill her, and Kayden what would he think. Could he stand to even look at her. Tears welled. Azek's powerful voice drew her attention to him instantaneously. "And do what? if they find out you will be killed, just another life wasted at the hands of dictators. I know what happens here. How you must conform to one ideal of race, religion and gender. If not you are left to starve on the streets and freeze to death on the street. To be made a slave for no more a reason that you weren't born a curtain way. To be beaten, starved and killed when you are an innocent. It is not the fate we would have for our worshippers".

Caitlyn snarled "as if you would care demon. Hell is one huge slave market". A sort of darkness began to swirl around him, something ancient and brutal. "We punish the damned, the guilty, the worst scum the human race had to offer. The people there deserve ever bit of pain they feel. Hell is sentient, it bestows judgement based on the crimes of the individual. They are not innocent, their own misdeeds are what sent them there". She breathed heavy, reaching for a knife as it flew from her boot. Azek extended his hand, fingers splayed as the knife havered between them. He closed his hand. The knife was crumpled in on itself, nothing more than a little bit of bent metal and fell to the floor. "How did you-" "The shield is down said Pearl "We have free reign over this place. Our task is to find the witches preforming these forbidden spells and to help the witches here. The more co-operative you are the easier it shall be" Caitlyn bared her teeth "remember who had control over their magic, Caitlyn". The hunter sighed" fine, just don't hurt people. And I have one condition" "Name it" said Daniel, Neith'ei curled next to him. "I want better rights, I want the discrimination the stop" Pearl smiled. "The we share the same opinion" Caitlyn blinked "seriously?" "Yes, in hell we do not care were you came from, your skin colour, your stance on religion, your opinion, your gender. Only your actions" Caitlyn looked to Azek " is this true?" Her eyes went to Alexa and Neith'ei. They both nodded "yes". Caitlyn smiled.

Finally a society that she agreed with. Something like the good old days. "Ok, I'll keep your secret if you help train me. I don't want to hurt the other, I want to be able to tell them when I'm ready". Pearl nodded and opened her mouth wide. Her fangs gleaming. Something moved at the back of her throat and Caitlyn winced. Was that her tong!? It had dark tan bands! It slithered forward, the diamond head appeared and it shot forward and lifted it's self. A snake, a copper snake. It darted from her mouth and landed on her lap. "This is Ki. He is one of my familiars. He can control your powers for you." Pearl stood and walked to her, the snake held in her smooth hands. Pearl was so much taller than her. She extended a hand around the back of Caitlyn's next. "Relax for me ok" she nodded and the snake darted forward. She began to tremble as the snake entered her eye socket . It disappeared quickly and Caitlyn fell into Pearl. Unconscious.

* * *

 Daniel lay in bed. He was in a deep sleep. The cotton sheets wrapped around him. Neith'ei lay at his side, she lay unmoving, eyes closed in slumber. Her silken night dress covering her form. It was worth more than the bed. They lay in an oak wood bed, the sheets were a jade green. They were in a cabin outside of town. Daniel justified his day long disappearances from town by hunting, not hunting demons but deer, rabbits, bears etc. His shot gun and bow was hanging from the wooden wall near him. He would often stay here for over night hunts, he would also take these opportunity to preform witchcraft. His lair was underneath the cabin.He dreamed of darkness and death. He was in a cave. The walls were roughly carved from the inside of a mountain, jagged points shot up from the floor, like teeth jutting up from a lower jaw. The deep grey wall was stained with water. He looked down, blood stained the floor black. He was sweating hard, breathing ragged. His eyes darted around nervously. He walked forward without any will of his own, the grim walls rushing past him in a rush of foul sented air. It felt like death, but worse.  
His footsteps splashed on the floor. Blood covering his boots. He accidentally kicked a severed body part every so often. He paused when his foot landed on...he bent down and picked up the item. It was a severed jaw. Teeth bloodied and falling into his palm as they came lose from the black gums.  
He scowled but he noticed carvings in the gruesome thing. Deep slices. Curse marks. This was magic of the worst kind. He dropped the human jaw and continued forward. He stopped as the hallway opened up into an ivy covered chamber. A large stone table was in the centre. It was tall and carved with deep slashes. It was composed of jet black stone but it may actually be stained black from all the sacrifices, evidenced by the rusty iron chains tethered to the table. The manacles were clamped around the wrists of an unconscious man. His curly red hair was limp on the table , a featureless mask covered his face. His clothes were tattered.

Daniel was frozen in place as his head swam, vision blurring as a figure in al black sunk a twisted blade into the boys chest. He made not a sound but blood began to dribble from his mouth.  
An ear splitting scream tore at Daniel mind. It was deep and guttural. He sank to his knees, causing a severed hand to skid across the floor, blood soaking his trousers.  
The body began to convulse, it shook and began sitting up and slamming back down on its back over and over. It landed on the floor. His mask flying off and landing in the lap of a headless corpse sitting against the wall. His throat swelled, he couldn't breathe. He clutched at his neck, eyes transfixed on the body. Pearls face now looked back at her. Her white hair becoming crimson and her eyes dull but staring at him. He screamed .  
He felt a hand on his shoulder, a voice hissing a word in his ear. He shrieked weakly, the air still not entering his lungs. A thin line of blood appeared under her nose.

He shot awake. He heaved in air. His bare chest covered in sweat. Neith'ei stirred beside him. She opened her eyes and sat up, pulling the sheet over her for warmth. He had his head in his hands. Muscles tense "Daniel?" She asked, running a hand down his broad chest. She leaned into him, his heart was beating a mile a minute. She helped him lie back down, his hand rested on his temples. Eyes wide with terror. "I had a vision" he said, tilting his head back to exspose his neck. She leaned down, she bit into his throat.

His deep red blood spilled onto his chest and collar. His blood was too dark for it to be from a humans. Not that they notice, none do. He always had amulets to hide his power from them, the small silver thing lay on the bed side table next to him.

she saw the vision, it was the carriynnecro alright, it was the initial sacrifice. The true horrors came later. She withdrew her fangs and lay next to him. A hand on his large chest. He was still panting. "What did it say to me in the end?"he asked.

"Aionios. It means eternal in Greek" she answered as he wrapped his arm around her. Despite what he had told the other, they had began this relationship soon after the second time he had summoned her. His mind went to their first kiss, her smooth lips. He was a witch, he was more demon than human now. She was a much better match for him than any human girl now, despite his farther efforts to get him a wife. He didn't care, he would love who he wanted. "What were those markings?" he asked. She looked down at him "they all meant eternal. It is probably what that group is looking for" he sat up, the sheets coming away, revealing the contours of his torso. "I didn't think cults only worshiped one thing or demon" he said, she rolled over, flicking on the golden-bronze lamp. Golden light illuminated the room, making her skin gold, causing his eyes to blaze, though they were hard with concern. The bed was tucked into the corner of the square room, a storage trunk lay at the foot of the bed, a cabinet was in the corner, along with a dresser. A few tarps were folded and placed on the trunk, ones commonly used to cover the furniture when he wasn't there. 

"Some do, they are usually fanatical about achieving something. The last on I dealt with was obsessed with achieving physical perfection and they were willing to sacrifice droves of creatures to obtain it, man and beast, even some lesser demons and an angel" 

Daniel faced her" so this group is aiming to reach eternity of some from. Most likely immortality, which is against the code of witchcraft so..."

"they'd use the carriynnecro to elevate themselves just in case"

He lead back down, something for them to work with at least. She stood and walked to the window, the snow was howling against the windows, they clattered as a bolt of lightning illuminated Daniels eyes. His actual eyes ,deep red pupils, dark crystal whites. He flicked his snakes tong. He had very little humanity left, he didn't mind. He was a grand witch, at age 24, he was the youngest to ever reach that level. He was proud of his achievement but he was reaching for the class of demonic witch. The most difficult to reach, it would take him a few years, maybe, he had reached a grand witch in only 6 years, perhaps it wouldn't take that long. He would become a wraith like demonic spirit of a void like glowing darkness, immortal and powerful. He would be a sort of forth class of demon, not as powerful as Neith'ei but still a great being. 

Neith'ei turned and walked back to bed, pulling the sheets over her as she settled against his chest. "We leave in the morning" she said. He nodded, "well done to day, how many witches do you need to share the power Retras gave you with?" 

"19" he said, "good, don't push yourself to much, I would like to see you reach the final tier of witch" she mouthed as her eyes became heavy and she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

 Aigaion's fist connected with Kayden's head, the impact rattled his head, his hair whipped forward and he hit the ground with a slam. His nose was broken, blood stained the ice. Aigaion giggled and he backflipped to avoid the slash of Miles's hunter blade. Aigaion landed and skipped backward. He gave a knowing grin. Miles panted, standing over Kayden as he groaned and held his bleeding nose. "Are you alright?" he said to Kayden as he stepped forward, sheathing his knife and drawing his battered rifle from his back. Kayden stood, his head spinning, vision blurry. "I'll be fine" his vision began to clear." There's three of them. We can't take them".

Miles snarled "no, we can't. We need to get out of here" Kayden drew his blade, he looked to the demon "and you would be?" Aigaion smiled. "I am Aigaion, lord of Hell" , the red head appeared at his side "And I am Retras, I'm a duke. You already know Jaoul" he said gesturing to the demon behind them. He had his claws protracted to full length. The scared man charged, he swung his blade but the demon caught it. He snapped it with a flick of hid wrist. The man swung his other blade but Jaoul side-stepped the swift swing and blocked it with his own blade. He swung a kick, the man went flying, crushing against the bridge, he slid to the floor and snow covered him.

Jaoul turned to the other two and began walking slowly towards them. His steppes were powerful and steady as though his steppes filled with anger, his face was a mask of rage. His fangs slid into place with a snap. Miles pushed Kayden to the side. "He wants me, take Johnathan and begin running" he said, he was fully prepared to take responsibility for what came next. He had threated the female demon. He wanted him dead. "I'm not leaving you" Kayden said. "Then so be it" Miles said. His eyes went to the spot on which Johnathan had landed, he was gone, only the disturbed snow remained. Miles's eyes turned to Jaoul. He bravely stepped forward, so that he was only a few feet from Jaoul "I'm here, let them go-"

He didn't have time to end that sentence before Johnathan was behind Jaoul, his one remaining blade in hand and was swinging for Jaoul's head. "Die monster".

Jaoul impaled Johnathan with his clawed hand. The world stopped in an instant. Jaoul's coat blew up behind him. Miles hadn't even seen him move. He turned so quickly, the air had whipped past his face, stinging his eyes as Jaoul's claws, shot through Johnathan's chest.

Johnathan's blade fell to the floor, his arm's limp at his side's. He coughed, blood sliding down his chin. Red blood stained his shirt red. Jaoul was unmoving, his arm outstretched, lifting Johnathan's dying corpse above the frozen ground. Blood spilled onto the ground, red ice crystals melting from the warm fluid. "You...will never win...we will stop you" Johnathan blurted out. Jaoul bent his arm, pulling the mans corpse closer to him so that he was staring into his depthless eyes "Atropos is my adopted niece, I'll be sure to tell her that her main mortal pain in the ass has been taken care of" He lowered his arm and Johnathan's body slid to the floor. Dead. His eyes open and lifeless.

Jaoul turned around, flicking blood off his arm and claws. His coat arm had now turned a deep navy, almost black. The hunter's were gone. Now running down a long main street. Jumping over fallen lamp posts and piles of broken bricks and concrete. The other two demons just watched them "oh look, they're escaping" said Retras. Jaoul sighed "I can handle this on my own, you too go back and inform the others that we have held up the hunters. Aigaion go slow down the remaining group. I'll deal with those two myself" The two nodded. Retras transformed into a little red bird and flew into the air. Aigaion transformed into a grey wolf and charged after the group. Jaoul turned and ran after them.

 

Miles growled as he heard the demon roar and he pulled a small device from his pocket. Do your worst demon.          


	22. Hunters against evil

They ran down streets and through old shopping complexes, around an ally, a decimated market of frozen fruit and finally came to a stop in the main square. The square was largely untouched, the frost flecked fountain was in the middle and the square was surrounded by various shops and buildings, water no longer spewing from the twin angel statue atop it. The perfect place for a boss battle. They could grieve Johnathan later but they would avenge him first. Miles clicked his gun as a gutteral roar shook the square. They quickly came up with a plan and Miles jumped onto a ledge on on of the frozen tiled roofs. Some slate coming lose as he did this.

Out of the darkness, Jaoul strode forward, his hair swayed at his sides, eyes blazing, a sly smile on his lips. He walked a few meters into the square. He drew his broad sword that had been hovering over his shoulders. He stabbed it into the ground. The brick cracking and caving under it. Kayden realised that there was an underground part to the shopping complex. Jaoul took off his blue coat, dropping it to the earth, the golden buckles shining in the sun light.

"I'm not here to kill you, just kick your asses" he said drawing the blade from the ground, the hilt was just a cracked piece of horn. Kayden gritted his teeth. Jaoul looked up, he waved to Miles, mockingly and the hunter aimed for the demons head. Kayden charged and Miles let off a gun shot. Jaoul swung him self to the side, his hand grabbed Kayden's wrist and spun, throwing Kayden into the path of a bullet. 

Miles let off a few more shots, time seemed to slow, Jaoul moved super sonically fast, ice shards spraying up from the stone path. The first bullet shot through Kayden's shoulder, his inky hair falling into his eyes as he fell forward. He caught himself, raising his blade while panting, arms screaming in protest. Blood welling.

Joaul raised his free hand, he opened it and five bullets rested in his palm. They pulsed with the power of the heavens, singeing his skin. He dropped them to the floor one by one. A razor thin gash opened on his cheek, ashy blood slid down his cheek. " five, did I miss any?"

He had dodged five bullets, thrown a guy in front of a flying bullet and escaped with only a tiny scratch. "No demon is that fast"

Jaoul gave a small smile, pleased that they had noticed "speed is my power, I am one of the fastest beings in the universe. Here I am no longer affected by the shield. You hunters are so much weaker than you ever dreamed". He swung his blade, dark energy engulfing it, Kayden had a second to draw his blade and it snapped under the force and he went flying back into a  wall. He went flying through the wall and went tumbling into a shelf. Miles began letting off shots while darting from a variety of different vantage points, roof tiles skidding to the floor as he did this. Jaoul slammed his fist into a crumbling boulder that was once a stone bench and he threw it at Miles who quickly rolled out of the way as Kayden picked himself off the floor. Jaoul paced "you know" he said bitterly, kicking pieced of debris  "your persecution of my worshipers is a direct affront to me". Miles spat on the ground "yeah, kinda thought it would be an affront to all of you, that's the point" he said smugly, dodging a spear of dark energy. Jaoul paused his pacing "you misunderstand me. 15,000 years ago this place was deep, deep woods and caves and filled with many tribes and cults. This place was where I was born. I also defeated one of my great rivals here. This place is sacred to me. The energy here is mine by right." 

Miles snarled"well sorry to disappoint" he hissed. Kayden was charging forward, their blades met. Clanging as the met again and again. The blocked and swung "this place does not belong to you. I will baptise the ground with your blood, your beloved place will know and hate you and I will build a church upon your grave and the grave of that little tart Alexa that you love so much-".

Jaoul was now behind him, and with incredible speed, he grabbed Kayden's leg and swung him over his head and slammed him into the floor face first. His jaw cracked. Teeth falling from his mouth. His left cheek was numb and he had lost feelings in that entire side of his face. Jaoul sliced his sword down Kayden's back in a vertical line and then another horizontal line. Kayden grunted. A furious look on his face. Kayden now had an Leviathan's cross carved into his shoulder." There our mark carved into your flesh. Where is your god now?"

Miles threw a beeping red sphere and Jaoul jumped to the air. Wings out and flapping, a second later holy water sprayed the surrounding area. Miles began throwing more and more of these bombs as Jaoul dodge them. He swung his wing and spurs shot from his dark wing. Miles ran across a roof, spurs showered and peppered the roof, sticking out like porcupine spines. He swung his other wing, spurs spinning at Miles as he jumped across another balcony and past some iron bar detailing on a shattered window above a clothing store, it's windows melted from the firestorms. The place was ransacked.

 Jaoul sped up to the ledge. Disarming Miles, the rifle sliding down the lose slate tiles and getting stuck in some very unsecure, crumbling guttering like much of the city .He grabbed the hunter by the wrist and ankle, he threw the hunter from the ledge, he landed on the floor and he rolled towards the fountain, his green cloths ripping. His hair coming lose. Jaoul stared down at him, his dark hair whipping in the bitter wind, his face cloaked in darkness as he retracted his wings.

He pulled the small blue device from his pocket, hiding it as he led on his belly. He jerked his chin at the stone statue on the fountain. Kayden who had managed to stand, understood and ran for it as Jaoul picked Miles up by his hood. The device activated, glowing blue  slime shot into the air. It did nothing to Miles but it burned Jaoul's arm and chest. His surprised roar shattered the air and he dropped Miles who hurled himself onto the fountain as Jaoul sent razor sharp rocks spewing into the air. They cut into the two hunters sending their blood spraying onto the ice, but it was too late, the statue fell and the ground caved in along with about too of the smaller shops and Jaoul went tumbling down as rocks fell atop him. 

He hit platform after platform. He came to a stop in an underground car park, about 300m underground. He was unconscious, unmoving and covered in rocks. His form was barely visible from where they stood. 

The two hunters looked down at the demon. Dust and mist filling the sink hole.They stepped back from the crumbling edge, pieces of rock falling as they went. Eyes wide " what just happened?" Questioned Miles. Hands resting on the back of his head. "We just killed a demon!" cheered Kayden and they high fived and they bear hugged one another, laughing hysterically before turning and leaving, almost skipping with glee as they went. Pleased with themselves they picked up Jaoul's coat and went to retrieve Johnathan's body.

* * *

 Alexa wandered through the dead city. She had just informed Retras and his new boyfriend that they were settled and was now looking for Jaoul. She wandered slowly down a the main street, stopping every so often to peer into the shops. She brushed some ice from a partially melted window. She squinted. Inside was a frozen skeleton. It was small, the skull twisted at a strange angel. She didn't know what had happened but the poor inhabitant hadn't stood a chance. A strong sent hit her and she stepped back, she sniffed the air. It smelled close and pungent. A slight coppery tang. Blood. She heard voices. She jumped back around a block of flats, hiding in the shadows of the building as two hunters dragged a body through out the town . She could smell that it was abou half a day old, she peered around the corner. The larger bronze man wore a dark blue coat. She felt wrath bubbling inside her like bail. Jaoul's coat . "Do you think the guy is dead" the one said. "Kayden, we've been over this. He couldn't have survived the drop" Alexa sighed in relief. It would take more than a drop to kill him. She knew it. Right? No he wasn't dead. The bronze man undid a few buckles on Jaoul's coat. "Do I look good in this?" he asked "I feel like it's too big" Kayden shook his head "you look fine".  

As soon as they'd pasted, she began to dart up the street. She found a destroyed square. The floor had crumbled beneath the earth. Her eyes fell upon a gleaming piece of metal underneath some ice. She teleported to it pulled it from the frost. Jaoul's sword! She sheathed the sword, the large diamond in the hilt cold in her hand, she surveyed the surrounding area, stone pieces were slung across the place, looking up she saw the spikes trapped in the roof tiles. She dove into the abyss, air whipping her face, jet hair flying behind her, landing gracefully at the bottom in a crouch. Her hair flaring behind her as she landed silently. Her eyes cutting through the darkness, she spotted blood in the middle of a pile of rubble. Jaoul wasn't there. The rocks were large about the side of a cows skull, metal bars sticking out off the concrete blocks. She stalked forward, wincing as a great rat skidded in front of her, running past her. It came to stop in a corner. She thought she saw it was gnawing on something, dark wisps were covering it. She sprinted to it. Please don't be him.  She ripped off the large rock from it she sighed. Before her was a badly decomposed, dark haired human, a host of rats had clearly been feeding on it, evidenced by the tiny teeth marks covering it. Relief washed over her and she dropped the rock.   

 She looked down and saw a blood trail on the floor. She knelt down, dipping her fingers into it. She sniffed, demon blood, a high born. She looked at the trail it was as though something had been dragged across the dust covered floor. It entered a dark part of the car park, beyond where the stabs of sunlight above reached. She followed it around a corner, past an old motorbike, around a few carcases of cars and she found him. She sprinted to him. Boots slamming loudly on the tarmac.She dropped to his side. A puddle of ashy black blood was beneath him, matting his hair . His head was resting on a fallen pillar. He was so weak, she had never seen him like this. What had they used on him.She turned him onto his back and held his head.

His eyes flew open, snarling quietly, a warning that he could still end the opposition there but she put her hand on his cold cheek. "Jaoul" she mouthed and he realised who was there. He relaxed" how..." he trailed off, his voice hoarse."Shh. Don't waist your strength. I'm going to save you" She transformed , she was taller and broader, her wings out and she picked him up. He put his good arm around her, holding her with the rest of his strength and she flew up into the world.

* * *

 She landed outside the bunker in the woods. She carried him inside, down a long ornately carved birch hall and into the room he had occupied during their stay. His room was large, a light green bed was positioned in the corner, rose wood furniture was dotted around the room, a great fire place was now put out. She flicked on the lights and stepped inside, blood was now staining the floor of the corridor floor as well as her revealing shirt. He had fallen unconscious, thankfully and she lay him on the monstrous bed, pulling off his dark shirt.

She darted to the bathroom and started cleaning his chest and shoulder with a damp cloth. His burns were deep. They span the extent of the left side of his chest, his shoulder, his upper arm. They were bleeding profusely. He wouldn't last much longer. She held up her hands and started to form a sequence of hand gestures, channelling her dark magic. It flowed from her fingers, she channelled her emotions into it as the darkness pulled out the angel magic bit by bit. She began to relax as her magic drew out small chunks and swallowed the light glowing energy. She began to sweat, she was tiring. Her breathing became ragged but she would stop the bleeding.

Her knees gave out from under her and she landed with a thud, her arms straining to keep the magic flowing. She bit down a scream as her mind began to scream in pain. The pain launched itself down her arms and his injuries began to heal. Nausea took her and the world span. Through blurry eyes she saw that his body had began to heal, bleeding no more. She fell sideways and her eyes closed.

A while later she awoke, a strange dream of a stone alter and dark figures danced in her head. She stood up, Jaoul had stopped bleeding, a few scars now marred his shoulder, but that would not faze him for long. He groaned and his eyes opened slowly. "Alexa" he breathed and she smiled "I'm here" he took her hand and sat up. Snarling as a shooting pain hit him from his scared shoulder. She let him lean against her to stabilize himself. "Thank you" he said and he managed to sit on the end of the bed. He quickly explained what had happened and after she did the same, giving each other a full picture of what happened.

"So what now?" she asked, her fingers linked with his, "we travel back to the town, or at least you can, they think I'm dead" he added, brushing her cheek with his fingers "and I would be...If not for you" he leaned in and kissed her.  

* * *

 

Alysha waited behind an ally in Ieniss. She was waiting for Ellen. She was waiting to see her lover. She looked down the filthy ally and saw a hooded figure.    


	23. Blood moon

Awaiting patiently after avoiding a group of demons. Alysha waited in an ally, her hood pulled over her loose red hair. She needed no candle or lamp to see in the darkness. The cloudless sky exposing the crimson moon. Their was a rite off sacrifice happening this night. The red surface of the moon symbolizing the blood that had been spilled on the alters. She snarled, as if her encounter with the quartet of demons wasn't enough. She had been hindered by the two females and a pair of unfamiliar demons. There was now 6 demons to deal with, though they were shapeshifting a lot, perhaps there was only 4 and Pearl and Alexa were still dead, or perhaps the two females were taking the forms of two men.

She rubbed her temple, it was a complete headache, they moved so fast, it was impossible to determine which way it was. She pissed off at Alexa, dying without them resolving their little love triangle. Now she and Tristan were constantly snarling and glaring at one another. Alexa had flirted shamelessly with both of them. She made him think that she only wanted him, made her think she only thought of her. The two of them pursued her, loved her. There was a period when Alexa had left for a month and during this a fierce rivalry had blossomed between her, and when she returned a heated argument broke out between the three and Alexa had the nerve to die shortly after, and their anger was now eternal. And if Alexa had somehow faked her death to become a demon, she would personally end her. That was another theory to bring up, the men would need a little convincing, but her hunter status would help greatly, the help of one of the male hunters would also help. Pearl could have done the same.

She didn't want to believe it but the power those two demons had was incredible ad maybe they wanted to escape the oppression. She knew that the reverend was trying to find his daughter a husband. He had the legal document already sighed with her signature prematurely. Marriage documents, contracts, anything, was not allowed to be signed by a woman here. It was to stop them from passing any legal law, or owning property. If a woman entered even a small contract she'd be banished to the frozen wasteland outside. The law was also in place for foreigners and slaves. She remembered an instant when a Mongolian man had signed a contract with another man native to the area. The Mongolian was promptly thrown into the snow, his body was found a week later, frozen solid.

She understood the purpose of these laws, their purpose was to give all the power to the dozen ministers, namely the reverend. A dictatorship, that's what this place was! A dictatorship! The clothing laws, the laws of social conduct it was all intended to dehumanize and brake the public. A group had protested it, once. About a dozen men and women. Half of them had been hanged. Their deaths were made a spectacle and a warning. Their agonised gasps were accompanied by  a speech by the reverend himself, he made it clear that if this ever happened again the method of execution would be worse. The other six were subjected to torture, their screams were heard for days, like the reverend had summoned the most skilled tormenters of hell to inflict pain upon the unlucky group. When they left, they were broken, their eyes haunted by the horrors of their experience. They wandered around zombie-like for weeks, and to this day they do not utter a single word.

Perhaps Alexa and Pearl had the right idea, leaving would be much better than this.

A dark hooded figure appeared down the ally. Their boots crunching in the decomposing straw and gravel that lined the ground. Another figure appeared behind the first. Much shorter than the other. They slowly made their way forward. She drew her silver hunting knife, it shone in the russet moonlight. Her blade was held tightly in her hand, angled so she could rip out the throat of the attacker. She stepped out, her knife brandished.

The figure raised their hand. "Hold on" his voice familiar. "Hook" she said in greeting, she lowered her knife. The second figure lowered their hood. Ellen. Her freckled face smiling at her. "Ellen said you wanted to question her about a strange shadow she has seen around the place. " Alysha nodded. Quick thinking, possibly, nay defiantly saved their lives. "Yes of course, but why are you here, sir" she ventured."I was looking for you. We have called an emergency meeting. Miles had a new coat" her brows rows.

Ellen waited outside the room, she sat in a comfortable chair outside the wooden room. Her dress spilling around her. Inside the Alysha stared at Miles, a navy blue jacket was draped over him. The jacket of a demon. What had he done?

 

 Jaoul's lips were soft against hers. She threw her arms over his large shoulders, deepening the kiss. He put his hand around her waist, the other on the back of her neck. She pulled back. Her eyes looking into his, a smug smile on her face. "I thought you were still moving on" she said, brushing his cheek with her thumb.                  

"I've grieved long enough" he said  , his hand dropping to the side of her hip" it's time I found another. You" he added and kissed her again as she sat in his lap. She pulled back and clung tightly to him, he kissed her head." I think we should get some lunch. It's on me" she grinned "I would love too". 

 

"Are you mad?!" Screeched Alysha " what will the rest of those demons think? You killed one, there retribution will be great!"

Caitlyn stared at her sister, her eyes distant and hollow. She stared to the ground. Her witchcraft was swirling within her as she eyed the coat. It was a demons coat, what would the others do. She bet she would **not** want to see them angry. She could see it now "sorry Azek the man you have been best friends with for thousands of years is now dead, hope you don't mind" oh the rage that would pulse through him would shake Ieniss to it's core. Maybe that was a good thing. A good thing to see the town destroyed, maybe have the council destroyed too.

Miles grinned "don't you see, Alysha" he said dropping into an armchair. "This is a warning to them. We defeated a noble, a duke. The others will think twice before attacking again" he stood, a crazed look on his face "this coat...this coat is a symbol, a sign" he viciously grabbed the coat and ripped off from his shoulders, holding up "we will nail it on the front gate, it will"

"It will anger them" said Caitlyn in a shrill voice. "They will bring death and it will come with teeth, claws and wings. You saw how that one female held him. They are together, the white haired girl supports her and Azek supports the rest. They will come". She looked around the room, the oak walls were hard and unyielding, like the very building would have this resolved right now, not debated for weeks or months. Hook stepped forward " this is victory. One of them is dead, now there are only three"

"Five, there are five of them, we encountered two more males out side, they chased us around the woods with the two women" Hook dropped into a seat, a dead weight. His face pale, but he had no time to grieve the new news as a scream irrupted from outside. They burst from the from the room, the hinges quaking under the force of it. Elin burst from her seat, Alysha silently thanked god that see was ok. They sprinted out the door and in front of them were bodies, bodies drained of all colour, wholes in their chests, the hunters stared in horror, they could see what the humans could not. Their souls had been torn out. Their eyes were wide with alarm, still frozen in fear. The reverend came sprinting down the muddy square, he stopped, his face had turned green. The five men were selectmen, they were the crucial figures of oppression, the people feared them, they were the ones who would sentence the heretics for any reason. His hands raised to his face, shaking.

A few drops of crimson blood dripped onto the mud from the sky, they looked up.

They saw him, his blond hair whipping sideways, his dark eyes surveying them. In his outstretched and was a blood soaked canvas bag, a bag of souls. His hands were dipped in blood, his claws, glistening with it. Kayden drew his sword. "Azek" he muttered as the two older men and Elin slid back. Azek rested a booted foot on a crumbling chimney as he rather comfortably perched on the cracked slate roof. His hair set burnished in the crimson moonlight. His face cloaked in darkness. He roared and a few people peered out their doors and very quickly darted back inside. Daniel and three strangers came running. They stopped as they saw him. The coat flew from Miles's shoulders and into the demons free hand, like a ghost flying upward.

"Consider this my revenge, humans. Consider the life of a demon worth the life of five humans. The shield is down, my mercy keeps you alive" he shock the bag, blood spilling from it "I can see full well the price of these souls and they are not worth a lie. See how well you can manage this place with five of it's oppressors dead " said Azek. His form began to waver and became blurry and dissolved into mist, whipped away on the dark wind of the night, but before that a locket was dropped onto the ground. Kayden picked it up. It was small and in hues of ivory and silver, small spirals of silver marked the edges. A chain dangled from it, it was easily worth as much as his sword.

He carefully opened it. The face of the white haired demon stared back at him. Her face eerily the same as hers, dark eyes sparkling. Her hair long and perfect, contrasting with the blood red gown she wore. On her shoulder lay a pair of copper heads and in her lap sat a royal peacock, the regal birds emerald feathers lay in between the folds of her dress. In the other half of the locket was a single sentence, _tell me who I was_  it read, in a too familiar hand writing. Miles stepped to his side. "Do you think?" said Kayden, his voice breaking as tears slid down his face "do you think it's really her?" Miles's mind was reeling, this was her hand writing, it was no one else's, from the way the I was scribbled to the way the t was crossed, it was perfect. "I don't know, but don't think any of anything we wrote on survived the fires or frost from five years ago. This demon, it must have some part of Pearl in it at the very least".

 

Jaoul walked through the frozen trees. He ran a hand through his blond hair as it morphed back to jet black. His bag of souls dangling from his fingers. Azek and the others had agreed with his plans and it had been so easy to fool the mortals. He rounded the corner, Alexa was leaning against a tree, a faint smile on her lips. He leaned beside her as she took the bag, pulling out a small blue orb from within a souls. She swallowed it whole. "Not bad but they are tainted by greed"               

 


	24. First meeting

 Kayden sat down in front off the three. He surveyed. The mans smile. He didn't like the cruel crooked smile on the mans face. "And who are you three". The dark haired man smirked "travellers". Kayden growled. His temper was raging hot after the stunt Azek had pulled. "I mean names asshole" he snapped. The man put his arm around the red haired girl. She leaned into him "I'm Marcus" he gestured to the woman on his arm. "This is Emily and blondie here is Cathryn" Kayden sighed. "Very well. How did you get here with the demons?" Marcus burst out laughing. "My god, you really believe it. Demons aren't a thing buddy." The two women chuckled and Emily leaned more into Marcus. "Like, I get that you can believe what ever you want but-"

"Are you saying you are not a believer in the faith"

"Your asking me if I believe in a little red guy with a pitch fork"

"That's a no then" Marcus nodded. "Wasn't raised with it". Kayden stood "well demons are real, and this society hates them and it is my job to hunt them" Marcus struggled to contain his laughter. " What ? Your the exorcist?" Kayden cocked his head to the side "sometimes. Did the incident not help". Marcus's eyes were hard. "I saw an insane man murder five people. Five people are dead and you are blaming it on supernatural nonsense"

"It is not nonsense! We live be these rules and you will respect them!" Emily stood, her smile was gentle and sweet. "We'll do our best" she looked to a picture on the table. "who is she?" she asked. Pointing to the woman, her acne covered face inquisitive. "My fiancé" Emily straitened. "She must be wonderful. Congrats" Kayden looked to the floor. His eyes empty "she was" Emily held a hand over her heart "I'm sorry". Kayden looked to her "No it's fine-"

A scream sounded from outside. They ran to the window. A crowd was gathering around the square. Emily looked up "What is it?"

"You will see" Emily saw the gallows. A pare of guards dragged a young woman forward. A man of around her age was being pulled forward behind her. Fear marred both of their faces. Emily gasped, her hands covering her face as the pair were dragged up onto the blood darkened scaffold. The woman's curly hair had been cropped short. A  fabric gag covered her thin face. Her hands were tied behind her back. Her nondescript dress was grimy. The man was also gagged. Tears slid down his face. A pare of stone blocks were before them. The reverend appeared on the scaffold.

"These, creatures have been found guilty of adultery. And for that they will lose their heads" the woman muffled scream was accompanied with fresh tears and the man was kicked to his knees. He placed his head on the frigid stone. The masked, grizzly executioner, swung his axe down, the great blade, like a falling crescent moon. The mans head was severed in one strike. Rolling off the scaffold. It's own blood pooling around it.

The woman screamed and began to thrash violently. Kicking as the two guards dragged her forward. Pushing her down as her muffled tears fell onto the block.

The executioner raised his axe, and swung but the axe never hit its mark. It was stooped mid strike by an elegant hand wrapped around it's handle. The figure wore a thick cloak and hood.

Suddenly the two guards behind her found themselves without heads before they had even drawn their blades. Blood dripped onto the scaffolding as the bodies of the remaining guards fell. The figure pulled the axe from the man with ease and proceeded to slice the exorcutioner into two equal halves . Right down the middle. The two halves of his massive bulk collapsing on the floor with a wet thud. 

A torrent of blood irrupted from the body. It showered the stranger. She let her cloak drop to the floor. Blood streaming down her face, chest and slim shoulders.Steaming in the cold air as her fanged smiled graced the astounded audience. 

She wore a very tight top that she only just fit into. It was very low cut. Her fine cleavage showing. The sleavless top was laced up at the front by dark leather string. It was of a dark brown colour. Her knee high boots sound on the damp planks. She cut the girls binding with her claws. The crowd was frozen in fear. Some praying others crying.

The stranger snapped her fingers and the woman disappeared.

 

Jumping up onto the top beam of the scaffold ,she looked down at them. The reverends eyes were wide "Alexa?" He muttered.

She idly waved a clawed hand at him."I'm back" she laughed as another, taller demon joined her on the beam. The crucifix the reverend held glowed brightly but the two demons ignored it. The stranger threw his cloak to the reverend. "Be a good man and hang that up if you please" he said adjusting one of his vambraces and pulling Alexa into a fierce kiss. This must be Jaoul then. Samuel thought he was dead.The reverend snarled "what have you done to my child monster?"

Miles appeared on the scaffold. Turning purple with rage. Jaoul exstended his wings and shot a series of spurs into his right arm" you won't be using a gun now" he said as Miles fell to the ground "I killed you. Your dead" Jaoul shook his head ,amused " It will take much more than that to end me" He turned ,address the crowd " Is slaughtering each other in paranoia all you mortals are good for these days?" The demons eyes surveyed the crowd. All the women wore the same heavy dresses and all the men wore the same coat and hats.

"We are doing gods work" the demon laughed " you don't care about religion, or ethnicity or gender or anything like that. Not really" Jaoul crouch "is just an excuse for you to use to control the sheep" the reverend paled. He was as white as Jaoul's ivory fangs.He had figure it out. No the crowd wouldn't believe him. Jaoul stood, gesturing to Alexa who held a hand to her heart grinning"my bride also figure it out years ago. She joined us because of that" he looped a hand around her waist and she leaned into him. Placing a hand on his broad chest. His dark shirt had a deep v neck. Revealing some of his incredible muscles. The reverend turned white with rage. "But the body"

"A very convincing hoax" she said "Its very easy all you need is some clay and magic and you have a sculpture " she explained gleefully.

"but why? Why Alexa! Why join these monsters?"

"For I would not be forced to submit to something I hated. I would not be forced into a loveless marriage. So I would have the right to choose my life, the person I loved.So me and Pearl summoned a few handsome demons" she brushed the stumble on his cheeks" and the rest is history" She loved how the lies rolled off her tongue. This creature before her cause so much suffering. So much death for nothing. She looked to Jaoul "me and Pearl were changed into demons for our effort and I married one of them. Not for power but for love."

Alysha screamed" you bitch, I trusted you! And what about Pearl and Kayden?!"She questioned. Tears dripping down their faces. Jaoul waved her off "in case you haven't noticed I still have my strength. The shield is down! The forces of darkness will consume this town with a few words from me." She shapeshifted to look like Kayden. Then Azek, thenMiles, then Tristan, Pearl and a few other "We could be any one, anything. Your neighbors, friends. Even your family's. We are coming for this place and death will find you all! I suggest leaving. Find somewhere else or join the witch religion or death. It's entirely up to each individual here. You have been warned." Jaoul shot a spur from one of his wings and into another selectman. Now 6 were dead. The town would be on its knees soon. Him and Alexa began to disintegrate into mist and were gone. The town began screaming.

 

* * *

 

Deep in the woods. Alexa and Jaoul reappeared "They believed every word" laughed Alexa. Jaoul pressed his lips to hers in a claiming kiss. She leaned against a tree and looped her arms up around his neck. He broke off "they are more foolish than I ever imagined. Now just to murder the rest of the select men and the reverend and good by Ieniss" she chuckled "my favourite part was when you said I was you wife. The look on his face"

"He is your farther" he reminded her. She shook her head "No not after what he has done" she had watched him hang a dozen innocents a week ago on the grounds of indecent clothing and drunkenness . Watch him marry a pair of unwilling young people. He wasn't her farther. She didn't even remember him.

"How are demons married?"

"We share power. It allows both parties to give exstra power to one another. Most do it for battle purposes only. People don't usually get married when they are immortal. Why? Do you want to be my wife?"

She blushes " if I did?" She quickly added "Not that I do."

A laugh irrupted from his throat.

"I don't"

"Then why are you blushing?" He kissed her. "I'm not" she said between light kisses. "Would you want my as your wife?"

" I would be honoured to have someone as smart and brilliant as you as my wife."a small smile appeared on her lips " I don't want our marriage just to be about battle. I want to marry for love. For a husband who loves me." Kissed her. He poured all off his love into it. He had never been so captivated by anyone before. She had a curtain quality to her that attracted him so.

"Does that answer your question?. Would you want me as you husband?" Sparks danced in her eyes. "How long have you been in love with me" 

"A while. I wouldn't push you into marriage though ". She hugged him. She loved him. His shoulder was warm beneath her cheek. Wondering what a life with him would be like. It sounded good. "Yes" he looked her in the eyes "yes". She said a few more times.

 He opened his hand and darkness swerved in his palm. He got down on one knee.She mimicked the darkness in his palm and they pressed their hands together. Lightning sparking around their linked fingers. Their connection fused with a snap. Like the planets had aligned for her. She fiercely kissed him. As a swirling tattoo like mark appeared on both of their hands. 

 

Daniel lay shirtless on a large stone table. Carvings lined the stone surface. All meaning life, death and eternity. The time of his final transformation had come. A demon, immortal witch. 12 witches stood on the outside of a spell seal. He had given all of them the power Retras had given him. All the witches had the power and were now being to leaving Ieniss under the cover of night.

Neith'ei stood watching. She walked to his shirtless form. She leaned down and kissed his lips. He held her hand in his" are you prepared?" He nodded. "Yes"

"Then let us begin". She turned, exiting the room. The witches began to chant. Earth lifted from the ground. Small stone shards spinning. A blaring light beams began connecting them. An echoing voice boomed through out the cavern. It was deep and speaking in a non human language. A dark orb floated above his head. Caressing his hair. He closed his eyes as the markings drawn on his chest began to glow. He closed his eyes as the darkness consumed him. He awoke a while later. The witches were all passed out on the floor. Their hoods covered their faces. Leaving them unrecognisable. His body ached as he twitched his fingers. He slowly lifted his right hand. Studying it. Long claws shone on the tips of his fingers. They were sharp, capable of tearing human flesh. The marking on his arms glowed a deep crimson. A flame like darkness swirling around his body. He touched the markings. Rubbing it. It stayed where it was like a tattoo. He lifted his head, neck stiff and aching. The markings on his chest. Were still there. More of the darkness burned from his body. He slowly sat up. Pushing up on one hand. The alter below him crumbled as he tried to get up. He tried once more. More carefully this time, so that him new god like strength wouldn't destroy everything else. He stood, his muscles pulsing with strength. He looked down into a puddle of liquid on the floor. He his blue eyes was now the same mesmeriseing red. He threw his head back and laughed. Roaring a guttural growl. Immortality was his. He was a demon. He was free and his people were being freed. Neith'ei glided into the room. Her jade hair was tied up in a knot. Her thin white dress hung loosely from her shoulders. She brushed a hand down his broad arm. "It worked" "Indeed" he brushed his thumb down her cheek. Brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. She held his hand to her cheek. "Lets go" he gripped her hand and they left the cave as two demon souls had in hand.


	25. Secrets

.Jaoul awoke on a satin bed. The pillow was soft against his cheek. The blanket was fluffy and warm. The room was dark, but cosy. The sent of lotus's tickled his nose, and the sent of her. The shear curtains swayed around the large bed. He turned his head, his black hair spilling across the sheets. His wife lay across from him. His love. He reached for her, brushing strands of hair from her face. She was sound asleep, the jewels he had gifted her ,adorned her neck, fingers and ears. They were gold with small diamonds. A small smile was on her lips. She snuggled closer to him, head leaning on his chest. "Morning dear".

"Mmm" she groaned. Eyes opening slowly. "morning" she met his eyes ". She slid into a sitting position, leaning forward, pressing her lips to his. She brushed her finger across the short beard on his cheeks. He relaxed into it. He wondered what it would be like to wake up next to her every morning. For all eternity. To live forever with her, to have children perhaps, until death did them apart. If death ever did them apart. Hell was eternal, and so were they. He was truly happy. The light flicked on. "I told you they were here together Miles" Said a much rougher looking Tristan. His hair was much shorter. Healed scratches covered his face. His eyes were harder. No fear just a sort of concealed anger. Alexa turned, pulling the blanket over her. She snarled. Jaoul sighed. Lifting himself. "Can't a man have a morning alone with his wife?" The golden ring on his finger glinting. "Your really married then?" "Yes" She hissed. Tristan sighed.

"Do you remember nothing Alexa. About us, the time we had as kids. You don't care about your friends?" She laughed, "well. I don't know who you are. The pits do that, but you already put everything together right?" Miles nodded. "Something didn't fit. This isn't you, you were much to sincere before to just go. And you wouldn't leave your piers to the shitstorm that is the town." Alexa tilted her head. "You agree with us?"

"No not with you monsters, but I don't like the way the town is run. Neither of us do, but why Alexa?" She gestured to a room on the other side of the hall. "Wait for us in there" said Jaoul. The two hunters turned and the door shut behind her. Alexa linked arms with her husband. Her long, tightfitting black dress slid across the floor. The plunging neckline showed off her breasts. Her preferred amount of cleavage showed. Jaoul very much liked her wardrobe. They entered the room. It was large. Two large thrones sat proudly at the back of the room. They were dark obsidian.

Diamonds glinting in the rock. The two hunters stood in the centre of the room. The dark grey walls seemed to dwarf them. The two demons dominated the space. They owned this place. Alexa hadn't sensed any other humans. Jaoul sat in the throne, staring down at the two hunters. Alexa tried to mimic his hard gaze. As duchess she had to learn how to deal with occasions like this. "So mortals. Why do you come here.?" He gripped his brides hand. "It better be worth my time. I can always obliterate you again" he gestured to Tristan with his free hand. "Your method for the attempted murder of Alexa angers me than any horror I have seen in my long, long years."

"Yeah well. I was still debating what to do when she fell into the stupid pond" Jaoul snarled. His fangs lengthening. Alexa put a hand on his shoulder, rubbing his strong arms. The arms that held her so lovingly. "Tell me. Who am I?" The two blinked.

"What?"

"You heard me. Who am I? I don't know who I am" she eyed Tristan "are you aware of the Carriynecro". Miles looked to Tristan. He shook his head. Alexa laughed and began regaling them with great tale of her five years in hell. How she escaped, how she met Jaoul. How she befriended Pearl. How she came here and finally how she had no idea who she was." Tears pricked at Tristan's eyes. "You didn't leave". She rolled her eyes "I doubt dying was on my agender for that day".

"So who exactly was I?" Tristan rubbed his cheek "well, you were my girlfriend" Jaoul burst out laughing. So did Alexa. "Seriously?"

"Yes, for a while. Then You were with Alysha". She looked over to her husband. "I'm bisexual?" He raised his hand. "Remember, perhaps your preferences may have changed now that you are a demon. You have two lives, they will be conflicting with one another". She nodded. "Yeah it was like a love triangle."

"Wow I am good" she said leaning on her hand. "But I guess the triangle was pointless."

"Yes. We knew one another from school, you were sorta nice, but you wore a lot more clothing" She snarled "my body, my choice" she said flatly. Tristan swallowed "umm, yeah ok. Don't eat me".

"Continue, worm" she hissed. He grit his teeth. "Ok, um you took English, the sciences and art. You were a book worm too".

”I care not for reading” she said. Lifting a jewel covered hand. Tristan looked defeated “ but I do like art”. A smile tugged at his cheeks.

An evil grin appeared on her face “ You have been helpful. Is there anything else I need be made aware of? Tell me and I will grant you something”

Tristan searched his thoughts “ you had a sister” Alexa raised a brow “oh?” 

“You did. She died” Alexa looked away. “ I see”.

Jaoul, looked to her. He knew that look. The look of her holding back tears. “ Leave” he order. Standing. She knew what he was about to do. “ Wait” She said.

”Caitlyn!” She shouted and the young witch walked out into the chamber. The two hunters gasped. “. Show them what you can do” Alexa ordered. Caitlyn exstended her hands. Trembling as she focused on what Alexa had showed her. Jaoul flicked a shimmering coin into the air. It stop mid spin and melted into a large bronze box. It dropped to the floor, clattering. 

She looked to the two of them. Her eyes lowered as she held her arm “ Hi guys”

” Why?” Rasped Miles, who had been rather silent until now “ I didn’t choose this” she said.

” You see Hunter. Not everyone chooses magic, some are born with it. Usually they are descended from a bloodline that contained a witch or demon at some point”. Said Jaoul. His voice drawing their attention. “. I have the spark. Only I have it” she murmured. Tristan smiled. “ I see”.

” We agree with you Cat” said Miles. She smiled “thank you”.

” Since we’ve already started telling you things. I shall show you another witch, or more accurately. A form witch, who is now something greater” the humans gave a confused look. Miles tilted his head “who.”

A black roiling mass manifest before them, a loose sphere of dark and crimson flame. “. A demonic witch” said Jaoul as the mass began to lengthen its self. Changing into a tall, tall man. Red markings covered his chest and arms. Blonde hair crowned his heard. His once blue eyes now red. 

“Daniel” murmured Miles. “ Evening mortal fools” he chuckled. Four slender arms slid around his bare chest. Jade hair flicked on her head. Neith’ei leaned into his shoulder. 

“We exorcises you” said Tristan. “ And I’m still pissed at you for it” said Daniel. His lips brushed Neith’ei’s. “ let me lead you into a secret. There are no more witches I Ieniss. They left. For the final strike will come soon”.


End file.
